The Pool Boy
by AnimeBabe33.1
Summary: Rukia comes home from work to find out her boyfriend has walked out on her, and destroyed her home. She hires a pool boy named Ichigo to clean the vandalized pool. In the process of getting her home back in order, she begins to fall for Ichigo. But what happens when her ex-boyfriend Renji comes back and finds Ichigo in her home?
1. Chapter 1

Help...

She stepped out of her 2012 BMW, her purse in one hand and her phone in the other. She pushed the door closed and sighed.

"Look, I just got home and I'm on vacation. I just want to go inside and take a nap. After the night i had, i think i deserve it."

Her car beeped as it locked, she dug vigorously in her purse. Finally she pulled out her house keys then fixed her bag on her shoulder.

**"Dont you want to talk about it?"**

She sighed slightly annoyed. "Not really." Her high heels clicked and clacked along the cement as she walked toward her front door. "I'm over it. I dont even care."

**"I call bullshit on that love."**

"I'm fine. I really am Im about to wa-" Her eyes locked onto the door handle of her home. She blinked standing still.

**"Rukia? Sweetie... whats wrong?" **

Rukia put her ear back to the phone. "I'll call you back." Her call ended, but she continued to stare at her door.

She was a very catious person. She would never ever in her life do something so careless as leaving her door open. Infact, she didnt even use the front door, she just happen to lose her remote to the garage at work, this was about the only time she could recall entering through the front door. So why was it open? She lived alone.

Rukia swallowed hard and used a shaky hand to push the door open wider. She stepped inside and closed the door softly behind her.

"Baby? Komamaru?" She whispered. Slowly she slipped off her heels and pushed them aside. "Baby?"

From around the corner came a series of taps across the hardwood floor. Rukia let out breath that she hadnt even realized she was holding in.

"Baby!" She knelt down and hugged her over grown German Shepard. "Baby why is my door open? Hm? Who was here?" She kissed the top of his head. "C'mon Komamaru." She stood upright and looked around.

A knot in her stomach twisted tighter as she walked deeper into her house. When she got a full look of her living room it was obvious.

"Oh my god." She whispered so loud, she could barely hear herself.

The living room was in shreds,her sliding door that led to her backyard was shattered. Probably punched out by some crazy lunatic!

Her feet slid across the floor, down the hall, and to her bedroom. Her bed sheets, twisted and lumpy. Her drawers were pulled out and their containings were discarded on the floor.

Rukia turned around and walked over to her bathroom door that was closed shut. Bravely she twisted the handle and flung it open.

It was empty.

She headed back to the living room, and instead of turning right to her bedroom, she went left and walked into the Guest bedroom.

The door was open, and suprisingly, the room was in order. Everything was where it should be.

Maybe the lunatic who raided her house heard her pull up and didnt have a chance to rampage her Guest room. Maybe he was hiding.

She walked over to the Laundry room and looked in.

Clothes were thrown everywhere. Komamaru's doggy bed was in the same spot. Untouched.

"The garage." Rukia walked back to her living room and looked at the garage door. Why it was conected to her living? She had no idea, but nevertheless there was the door.

She pulled it open and flipped on the light switch. To her disliking, her garage was empty. She walked back inside and walked into her kitchen.

Her purse was discarded on the counter and she sat at the table.

"Baby!" She called out for her furry companion. Komamaru trotted over to her and sat at his master's feet. "I cant believe this shit!" She cried and burried her face in her hands.

After a few minutes of mourning, she sat upstraight and looked around her kitchen. Then, something on by her sink caught her eye. She slid off her seat and walked over to examine it.

It was a note.

_I so fucking done with you. When you realize what you had dont fucking call me because im so sick of your stupid ass telling me what to do. FUCK YOU. And i want you to know, Ive been cheating on you for the 7 months. I also fucked her in every room of your house. And when i told you i loved you, I lied. I dont love you. I never did. I never will. But thanks for letting me fuck you. It was the only reason I came home to you. You can fucking fuck off. Your lucky i didnt fucking kill your dog. If you havent noticed already, I would go look outside. I could fucking careless of what you do. Fuck off!-Renji_

Rukia put the note down and sniffled. She walked over to the sliding door and slid it open. Her pool was filled with dirt which turned the water a dirty brown. It reminded her of coffee that had been deluted with water. In red paint, the words **FUCK YOU** were written on her cement, her chairs were flipped over and bent, even her bird house were destroyed.

Rukia walked back inside. "That sonofabitch!" She screamed. She reached over and grabbed a glass from the counter and hurled it to the wall. "FUCK!" Her eyes welled up and her breatheing was rapid. "Ahhhh!" She screamed even louder and covered her face.

She stopped and burst out crying. She cried so hard there was no sound coming form her mouth. Her hands were in fist as she stood in the middle of her home. She pulled herself together and looked around the house.

She walked over to her home phone and dialed.

"Hello Mister Urahara, Can you call someone to come and clean my pool?"

**"Yes, but why didnt you call your brother?"**

"Cause i trust you to not tell my brother."

**"Okay i know a guy. Ill call him and send him over as soon as possible."**

"Thanks."

She hung up and sighed heavily.

"I need Help cleaning this up."


	2. The Pool Boy

The Pool Boy...

Rukia sat at her counter eating strawberry ice cream and staring down at the note left behind by Renji. She sighed and scooped another spoonful of ice cream.

**ZZZ...ZZZ..ZZZ...ZZZ...**

Rukia looked over at her buzzing phone. She unlocked her phone and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

**"Honey whats wrong?"**

"Nothing is wrong what makes you think something is wrong." Rukia said cheerfully. "Im fine."

**"Do you want me to come over? We can eat ice cream, watch some Don Kanonji, and do a few shots. Booze **fixes everything."

"No it doesnt. Besides, I dont want you to come all this way Ranguki." Rukia stuck another spoonful of heaven in her mouth. "Mm, im fine by myself. I have ice cream."

**"Rukia love, you're going to run out of ice cream and box tissue by the end of the day. At least let me drop by later and bring you something." Rangiku said sincerely.**

Rukia was standing infront of her freezer looking at her ice cream stock. She was running low, only two containers left. "I appreciate it Ran...but i'll be okay. I actually have alot of stuff to do. You know.. the house is just a MESS!" Emphasizing the Mess part. " I'll probably be cleaning for the next two weeks!" She chuckled trying to sound normal and not distressed.

**"Okay love, well what do you plan on doing while your on vacation? Im going to miss you at work."**

Rukia smiled as she imagined her friend wiping fake tears from her eyes. "I dont know, I'll probably just sit around..wishing i was at work. Maybe get some take out."She didnt have any plans. Plans that involved Renji were suddenly canceled.

**"You forgot how to be a human being. Your always so busy and caught up with work you never have time for fun. Remember when we used to go out after work and drink?"**

"I remember driving to the bar, YOU buying a few drinks, and then me driving you home. And i always have fun."

**Rangiku laughed. "Rukia dear, you're the sweetest girl i know, but you're a bit of a buzz kill. You need to experience life, you're a free woman now. Time to find another man who can buy you shoes."**

"I am not a buzz kill!"

**"Yes huh!"**

"Na-uh!"

Rangiku stayed quiet and rukia waited.

"Ran...Im sorry."

**"Me too love! Im sorry for what happened, but sweeties..you can just sit around and mope, there's plenty of fish in the sea."**

Rukia smiled. "Thank Ran. We'll do something one of these days I promise, Y-"

_Dinggggg Dongggg_

Rukia turned to her door. "Ran i gotta go, someone is at my door. But dont worry love, you're going to be fine without me at work. Bye Bye." She closed her phone and looked at the clock, it was 9:57.

She threw her spoon in the empty container and put it in the sinking. After washing her hands free of sticky sugar she then looked around at her home.

_Dingggg Dongggg_

"Im coming!" She called.

Rukia walked over to her front door and pulled it open. Infront of her stood a tall man with shocking orange hair. He looked down at her with amber eyes and smiled. He wore a black shirt with paint splatters, light faded jeans along with some black Nike shoes. He put of his hand.

"Hello Ma'am, Im Ichigo The Pool Boy. Urahara said you had a pool to clean." He smiled again.

Rukia couldnt help but notice how perfect and white his smile was. She shook his hand and smiled back. "Im Rukia."

Ichigo grinned. "Nice to meet you."

Rukia stared up at Ichigo. His smile slowly faded.

"Um...I kinda need to see the pool if you want me to clean it." He joked.

She smiled, "Im sorry, um..gimme a minute." She quickly shut the door and slipped on her high heels that were casually tossed aside. Then she reopened the door. "This way." She walked off toward her backyard and Ichigo followed.

"Would you like me to close your door?"

"Please."

Ichigo shut her door and followed her. His eyes looked around examining his new work area.

_GRRRRRR ARRFF ARRF_

Komamaru came from around the corner growling, barking, and ready to attack. Her overgrown dog sprung itself onto Ichigo.

"WOA! NO! Down boy!" Ichigo pushed at he dog fearing to go near its snapping jaw.

"Komamaru! No!" Rukia pulled at his collar, and off of Ichigo. "Sit chur ass down!" Her hands flew to her mouth. "Im sorry Ichigo, I didnt think he would do that." She glared down at her dog who sat obediently at her side.

Ichigo nodded. "Its fine."

Rukia scratched Komamaru's ear, "the pool is out there." She walked to her broken sliding door, and out of habit..she slid it open and walked outside with ichigo.

He looked down at the murky water.

"Alright, so what do you want me to do?"

Rukia looked at him like he was crazy. "I want you to clean it." Duhhhhhh!

Ichigo gsmiled at looked down at his feet. "I meant, is there something else wrong with it. Like, do you need to fix anything else?"

Rukia looked at her pool and shamefully shrugged. "I dont know."

Ichigo nodded. "Right." He looked down at the spray painted **FUCK YOU **on the floor. "Riightttt...Okay, How many gallons?"

Rukia looked at him blankly. "I dont know."

Ichigo looked at her in disbelief. "I see. Um..do you at least know where the motor is?"

Rukia nodded. "Its over here." She pointed to a box that resembled a transformer but instead it was painted blue.

Ichigo nodded then pulled out his measuring tape. The began measuring and rukia stood silently and watched. He stood upright. "Sixteen feet by ten feet."

Rukia nodded trying to pretend she knew that. "Yup."

Ichigo nodded. "Alright, so what ima do is drain the pool with a pump i have, now looking over there in the corner, "He pointed." Im assuming thats were your filter is, im also assuming the ripples in the water and tiny bubbles with that residue means your filter is broken. If it wasnt, then your pool would be filtering the water right?" He didnt wait for her answer. "Right. So im going to pump the water out, and with a pool this size, im assuming it will take about 24 hours or more. After that, im going to repair your filter and install it, then im going to actually clean out the pool and then fill it up again. It will filter on its own and ill drain it one more time so it can wash away any chemicals and substances left behind, ill fill it up one last time." He smiled and turned back to her.

"Oh. So...how long will this take?"

Ichigo looked up at the sky. "Hmm maybe five days at max."

Rukia smiled. "Oh, well how much is this going to cost?"

Ichigo shrugged. "It depends on the labor, sometimes people change their mind on what they want so i prefer to charge after."

Rukia nodded. "Okay."

Ichigo pulled out a pen and some papers from his back pocket. "Um, you gotta fill out this, it's just standard procedure."

Rukia took the pen and began signing, when she finished she handed the papers back.

"Okay, so...when do you want me to get started?"

"Um... i dont know."

"Well, i can start tomarrow, or right now. What ever is convinent for you, i dont know your work schedule."

"You can start now."

"Yes ma'am, i'll go get my pump. I'll hook it up and let it do its thing." He walked back inside and out the front door.

Rukia flipped over one of her lawn chairs and sat down until Ichigo came back with his pump. She pulled out her phone and started a text.

_To: Renji_

_Renji please dont do this. Im sorry..._

She stared at her text. Then deleted everything and shut her phone. When she looked up ichigo had already hooked up the pump and it was draining.

"Alright. Well everything is set. I'll be back tomarrow to check on it and hopefully we can start some real work."

"Thank you so much. I really apreciate it."

Ichigo smiled as they both walked inside. "No problem. Oh!" He pulled out a sticky note pad and began writing. "This is my number, the top one is my home, but i dont really answer that one. Sooooo...the second one is my cell and i have that on me twenty-four seven." He handed her the paper. "If anything happens or you have some questions, gimme a call and i'll come right over."

Rukia held the paper in her hands. "Thank you Ichigo."

He smiled and walked over to the front door. "No problem. I'll see you tomorrow." He pulled open the door and walked out letting Rukia close it.

Later that night...

Rukia sat in her tub popping the big bubbles with her finger.

"Im just taking a bath Ran!"

**"Are you sure? Why are you getting so fiesty!"**

Rukia just laughed. "Im not! Gosh! Go to bed you have work tomorrow!"

**"Ugh, dont remind me."**

"Goodnight Ran." She hung up and closed her eyes.

_BUZZZZZZZ...CLACK CLACK..CLACK CLACK_

Rukia sat up and listened. "What the hell is that?" She stood up and wrapped a towel around herself then walked down the hallway into the kitchen.

_CLACK CLACK ..CLACK CLACK_

She opened her sliding door and looked down at the pump that was on its side and vibrating. As she reached down to put it back the right way it began sparking and the smell of burning rubber filled the air.

"Oh no."

The medium size pump was starting to send smoke signals.

"Shit! Oh fuck, oh my god. Oh crap!" She ran inside and pulled out her phone beginning to dial.

**"Mm, Hello?"**

"Ichigo! I know its late but your thing isnt working!"

**"Huh? Who is this?"**

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Its rukia! Remember, my dog attacked you."

**"Oh! My bad, whats going on you say?"**

"Your pump this is smoking and um like, it's on its side. And um..um I swear! I didnt touch it!"

**"Okay, please...calm down, take a deep breath, I'll come over and have a look. Just relax and gimme about fifteen minutes."**

"Okay." Rukia sat down. Then she realized she was still in her towel. She had to change into something.


	3. Midnight Madness

Midnight Madness...

Rukia finished washing her bath and quickly drained her tub. She ran into her bed room looking for something to wear.

"Fucking Renji." She mumbled. Her clothes was thrown around her bed room she found under garments, but no sweats or shorts! "Shit!" She kicked over her piled of clothes looking for something.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Rukia stopped and listened. There was no way he was already here. She called him less than 8 minutes ago!

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Crap! Since when did i have so much fucking clothes?!" She cried.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"IM COMING!" She called. Frantically she dug through her crap of clothes until she pulled out a black sweatshirt. She pulled it over her head and slipped on her flip flops. Then she hurried to the door.

"Im sorry." She said as she pulled open the door. "Iwasinthetub antherewasthisnoise! Likeididntknowhwatitwas! IgotoutandlikeIdidntdoitI swear!"

Ichigo looked down at the petite woman who rambled on, she spoke so fast he could barely understand her.

"Okay!" Ichigo finally cut in and rukia, who was in mid-sentence, stopped and listened. "Take a deep breath." He waited for her to inhale, hold, then exhale. "Good. Now tell me, slowly this time. What happened."

"Okay..Okay..." Rukia rubbed her eyes. "Please come inside, Its cold out there."

Ichigo smirked. "I imagine it is, if your wearing only a sweatshirt on a winter night."

Rukia felt her face turn red. "I can explain this. See... I was in the tub an-"

"You were in the tub?" Ichigo leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "Tell me more." Rukia looked at him in disgust. Then Ichigo knew his little joke was not funny. "Look Im sorry. I was just kidding. I mean no disrespect ma'am."

Rukia turned around and walked toward her fridge. She was embarrassed and her throat felt dry.

Ichigo on the other hand turned his head in her direction when she walked away, he even tilted it to get a better look when she bent down to get a water from her lower shelf in the fridge. When she stood upright, his head snapped back to normal position and he smiled gently.

"Please. Tell me why you called me at 12 in the morning."

Rukia took a gulp of her water. "I was in the tub on the phone..."

In that short seconds that her sentence was said, Ichigo had already though of several senarios of why she would be on the phone. She was A. Talking to a friend of hers... B. Talking to a boyfriend... or C. She called the sex line. He smiled as he imagined that. Then rukia brought him back to reality.

"I heard this buzzing noise, and i got out to check what it was."

"Did you have clothes on?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia stared at him in disbelief.

"I-" Ichigo stumbled for words. "Its cold out..i have a weak immune system. I just wanted to know if you would be getting sick cause..i would. Um. Need medicine!" Ichigo mentaly kicked himself for his stupidity.

"I had a towel on." Rukia shook her head in disapprovable of the young man. "I came outside, and your machine was tipped over and vibrating like crazy. I was gonna pick it up and put it the right way. Then it started like.. i dont know buzzing louder..and I got scared when sparks started to fly and then i smelled burning rubber so i paniced and called you."

Ichigo nodded. "Hmm." He listened to her words, then for the next ten seconds her tried picturing her in a towel. But his imagination failed him. "Let me have a look."

They walked outside and Ichigo was suddenly in Professional Mode. He squatted down to look at his machinary.

"Wow." He covered his nose.

"What is is?" Rukia asked as she leaned down to see.

"You smell that?" Ichigo asked. Rukia nodded. "Thats the smell of a burned belt."

Rukia blinked not fully understanding.

"This of it this way. The pump is like a vaccum. Have you ever used a vaccum so much it started to smell of burnt rubber? Well its basically the same concept. The pump was trying to drain your pool and because of the debrise in here, I assume it got over heated the belt burned and snapped, which probably caused the spark you saw, that being said.. this pump is trash." Ichigo stood up and kicked the broken pump.

Rukia looked down at her dirty pool feeling embarrassed again. "Im sorry."

"Dont be, this pump is old. I have another one in the van, its smaller and will probably take longer to drain. But its better than nothing right?"

Rukia nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I guess."

"Well if you want i can hook it up, let it drain, then tomorrow morning before i come here, I'll stop by Uraharas and check to see if he can fix this. Or maybe i'll order a whole new pump." Ichigo's eyes shifted excitedly. "Yeah. I think i'll do that."

Rukia sighed. "If its not to much trouble, I would like to have the smaller pump hooked up."

Ichigo nodded. "No problem. I'll go get it."

Rukia followed Ichigo inside. "Thank you again."

"Its fine. Besides, I dont mind if a beautiful girl like you called me in the middle of the night." Ichigo grinned.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Rukia asked bluntly.

Ichigo blushed a bit. "That depends."

"On?"

"If you have a boyfriend or not."

Rukia bit her lower lip. "Um.. No..Not anymore."

Ichigos smile widened. "Then in that case, Yeah i was trying to flirt."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence that hung in the air. Rukia looked away and Ichigo looked at his feet.

"Well. I better go get that pump..."

"Yeah. Um.. Im going to wait..in here."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. I dont want you to get sick. And.. theres alot of dangerous things outside. Like.. Like Owls."

"Owls?"

"Mhmm! And um.." Ichigo closed his mouth then walked out side.

Rukia blushed and took another sip of her water. She walked to the window and looked outside.

Ichigo was standing with his head against the van, which made rukia chuckle. She walked over to the couch on sat down waiting for Ichigo to come back.

When he finally did he didnt say anything. He just walked straight to the back and began hooking up the new smaller pump. After gathering the old broken one, he came back in.

"Um.. Well I'll be back tomorrow." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Any specific time you want me to come."

Rukia shrugged. "Anytime after 8 is fine."

Ichigo nodded. "Right. Well, i guess i will get going."

Rukia walked with Ichigo over to the door. "Look, Rukia." Ichigo began as he p[ulled open the door and stepped outside. "Im really sorry for all the stupid stuff i said. I dont know why I said it. Im not a pervert, rapist, creep, weirdo, freak, or pyshco.. I just um... Im just.."

Rukia listened to him struggle with words he could not form. "Your just.. Nervous?"

"Yes!"

"And your a little energized from all this midnight madness?"

"Yeah! Im just ..yeah"

"Your also kinda cute when you dont know what to say."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah..Wait..what?"

"Goodnight Ichigo." Rukia closed the door on him before he could object. She smiled and walked away tp the bathroom to comb out her hair for the night.

Ichigo, on the opposite end of the door, stood infront of her home dumbfounded. "She called me cute." He smiled then walked off to his van and drove home.

Rukia brushed her hair out and walked around her home. It was still trashed from Renji, and she realized how bad it looked on her.

"Good god." Her home was hideous! And that is not how she lived! She was a very neat, clean, and organized person. "This all has to go."

She started in the livingroom. She swept up the glass and vaccumed the tiny particles that she couldnt see, but knew existed. The she moved to her kitchen. She sprayed down her counter tops with Mr. Clean and then wiped them until they shined. Then she washed her dishes from the days taht had long past and left them to drip dry. While those dried themselves she began going through her fridge.

"Ewww." She examnied a week out sandwhich that she had asked Renji to throw out.

She grabbed a bag from under the cupbord and began throwing away old food and papers from her cabinet drawers. After, she returned to her dishes and placed those in their rightful places.

Finally she stood back and looked around at her clean living room, kitchen, and dining room. She was proud of herself. She looked at the clock that read, 4:10 am.

All of a suddenly Rukia realized how tired she was. She walked over to her bed room and stared at the mess of clothes on the floor. It irratated her soul to she her room messy, but...she couldnt walk in there and lay in the bed she shared so many times with Renji. She turned back around walked down the hall to the Guest bedroom and flopped herself down on the bed.

"Renji.. set the alarm will you?" Rukia closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep...


	4. Stranger in the House

Stranger in the House...

Day 1 of Reconstruction

Ichigo woke the next morning feeling extra motivated. He kicked off his covers, sat up and ran to his closet. He stood infront of his closet feeling like he had no clothes.

"Shit." He mumbled as he flipped through his hanging t-shirts. "Its like i have no clothes!" This wasnt true ofcourse, he had plenty of clothes, but for some odd reason he felt like he had nothing to wear to his first day of work at Rukia's home. Finally Ichigo gave up. He closed his eyes reached out and grabbed the first t-shirt he touched. It was navy blue, and it would have to do.

He showered, dressed and ate. By 7:20 he was out the door and on his way to Urahara's shop for a new pump. At 7:48 he was sitting on the porch of the shop waiting for Urahara to get out of his car.

"Ichigo!" The blonde haired man stepped out of his 2013 Charger and grinned. "Your here awfully early. Did you ever go to that one girls house fr her pool?."

Ichigo grinned. "Yeah, i did. Thats actually why im here." Kisuke unlock his front door and ichigo followed him in. "Her pool was so fucked up! Like, Damn! The fuck happened here?" Ichigo chuckled and Kisuke placed his bag behind the counter. "In the middle of the night she calls me, I go over and the damn pump i brought burned out."

Kisuke listened to ichigo and nodded. "Mhm."

"So I actually need a new one."

"Okay, I'll go get my book and we can place an order." Kisuke walked off into the back. "How is Rukia? I havent seen her in so long, her brother and I are good bussiness partners you know." He called.

Ichigo busied himself by looking around the store at the new product in stock. "Oh man! She is hot! A little short though."

Kisuke returned and opened up his book. "Mmm. She's always been petite. What type of pump?"

Ichigo looked down at the pictures. "Umm, this one." He pointed at the image. "I just need one."

Kisuke nodded. "Alright, just lemme..." He filled out the white sheet of paper. "Sign here." Ichigo signed. "Okay.." He torn apart the papers handing Ichigo the yellow copy. "You keep this, and your pump should be here in about 8 to 10 bussiness days."

"8 to 10!" Ichigo cried. "I kinda need it like..by this week! I cant have this lil' dinky pump pumping out all that water! Do you know how many gallons of water are in a ten by sixteen pool and its 7 feet deep?!"

"Um..no. Do you?"

"Yeah! Its like eight thousand three hundred and seventy seven!" Ichigo shouted.

Kisuke fanned himself with his trusty fan. "How do you even calculate that?"

Ichigo inhaled to prepare himself for a speech, Area is lenght times width, then you find the average depth after that you multiply the Area times Average Depth times 7.48. Then you get how many gallons your pool holds."

Kisuke nodded. "Oh."

"OH is right! That lil' pump is only the size of a garden hose! If not maybe a tiny bit bigger! There is so much shit in her pool who knows how long it will take to drain!"

"You dont know?"

"NO!"

Kisuke chuckled.

"Its not funny dont laugh!" Ichigo crossed his arms. "Stop it!"

Kisuke stopped. "Look i drain my spa in about 4 or 5 hours with a regualr water hose, and its fove hundred gallons i think. So for every five hundred gallons say about 5 hours. Eight thousand divided by 500 is..."

"Sixteen?"

"Sixteen times five is eighty. Eighty divided by twenty four is..like.. 3 days." Kisuke smiled and ichigo felt his eye twitch.

"Thats a long time, and that might not even be correct!"

Kisuke shrugged. "Just trying to help. Anyway what time are you going to Rukias house?"

Ichigo looked down at his watched. 8:20 "Anytime after eight she said."

Kisuke nodded. "Well you should get going dont you think?"

"I guess." Ichigo folded up his copy of his placed order and tucked it in his pocket. "See ya later Urahara."

xxxx

Ichigo arrived at Rukia's house at exactly 8:35. He steppedout of his car and knocked on her door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The house was still asleep. No lights, no movement. So Ichigo knocked again

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Rukia's eyes fluttered open. "Mmm..hello?"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Rukia sat up and listened to the annoying pounding at her door. She grumpily stood up and walked over to her front door and pulled it open.

"Can i help you?!" She asked.

Ichigo stared at her with wide eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was staticy, she was still in the sweatshirt from the previous night.

"Um, Im here to clean your pool."

Rukia rubbed her eyes and blinked. "OH! Oh my god im sorry! Um.. come in." Ichigo stepped in. "I um... you can go into the back, I need to um ..yeah." She ran off to her bed room and just like the previous night, she was faced with mountains of clothes.

She grabbed a black tangtop that was thrown across her night table and a pair of black yoga pants from the floor. Rukia dressed herself, and combed her hair.

**zzzz zzzz zzzz**

Rukia turned in circles hearing the buzzing sound of her phone.

**zzzz zzzz zzzz**

Finally Rukia found her phone in the bathroom by the tub. She had carelessly left it there the night before. She had a new voice message.

**"You have one new message. To listen to your message, press 1 to he-" She clicked one, "First unheard message... 'Rukia! I just saw Renji with that Red-headed bitch! Oh uh-huh! I almost fucked her up! She's lucky I was on my way to work or else i woulda pulled over and slapped a bitch! Im coming over after work but, oh..Im pulled over love. Ill call you later..' End of voice message. To replay this message press four, to delete this message press 7-..Message deleted. End of messages."**

Rukia closed her phone and sat down at the edge of her tub.

Her chest felt tight. Rangiku seen 'them' together. Tiny tingles traveled from her back down to calfs and up to her stomach. Her face was hot, but she could only sit and think of how angry she should be.

How could Renji do this to me? Why did he do it? When did our relationship become not enough? Rukia wanted to cry, then she remembered she had a Stranger in the House. She didnt have time to analyze her relationship problems.

Rukia came out of the bathroom to find Ichigo patiently waiting for ehr at the back door. Or atleast what was left of it because Renjia had broken the glass.

"Im sorry I took so long. I was up all night cleaning."

Ichigo smiled. "I noticed."

Rukia smiled back. "Um. Ichigo. I think i gave you the wrong impression last night." She looked down at her flip flops avoiding his stare. "I said i didnt have a boyfriend. But..I lied. I do have a boyfriend. We're just.. taking a break from things. And i dont want to do anything to ruin it."

Ichigo's smile disappeared and he chewed the inside of his bottom lip. "Oh."

"Yeah."

Ichigo just nodded. "I should probably get started on fixing that pool."

"Yeah."

Ichigo walked outside and Rukia followed.

She picked up a lawn chair that had been flipped over and sat down.

Ichigo looked down at the pool that had barely drained itself. "This is probably gonna take longer than i had anticipated. The pump i ordered wont be here for like 10 days." Ichigo pulled out a small net from his pocket and dipped it into the murkey water. "By then i should be down with this." The net was pulled out, and it looked as though it had scooped up dirt.

"Oh." Rukia sat and watched Ichigo.

"Is there anything you need?" Ichigo asked.

"No."

"Can i asked why your staring then?" Ichigo said rudely.

Rukia looked at Ichigo angerily. "This is my home! I can sit where ever i want to."

"Im aware of whos home it is." Ichigo said sarcastically.

Rukia sat back into her chair and pulled out her phone. Keeping an eye on Ichigo. Then she dialed.

**Ringgggg Ringgggg Ringgggg "Hey you reached Renji Abarai leave a message and i'll get back to you when i can" B-**

Rukia hung up.

Ichigo scooped out dirt from the murky water with a bigger net. He looked up, eyes met, and Rukia turned away. Ichigo looked down at the nasty pool.

"So... What do you do for a living?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just curious."

"Why."

Ichigo looked at Rukia. It didnt matter how good looking a girl could be. Rudeness could make the hottest girl ugly. "Look im just trying to make conversation."

Rukia brought her knees up to her chest. "I am mesuse and secretary."

Ichigo eyes widened. "A mesuse? Like..massages?" Rukia nodded. "Thats hot." He said to himself.

"What?"

"I said I never thought. ...Cause like.. I dont know what i thought actually." Ichigo said.

"Oh. Excuse me." Rukia pulled out her phone and redialed Renji's number. She listened to his voice, then hung up.

"Are you good at it?" Ichigo asked.

"At what?"

"Giving massages." Ichigo's heart was thumping in his chest so hard he could only hear the pounding when Rukia replied.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

Rukia nodded and just stared back at Ichigo.

"Why is your hair Orange?"

Ichigo looked up at her. "I dont know. My mom had like.. brownish hair, orangish..yellow.. i dont know. I cant remember."

"I dont like it." Rukia said bluntly.

Ichigo looked at her like she was crazy. "It doesnt like you either!" ...Good come back. He mentally slapped himself.

"I dont want it to like me!" Rukia argued back.

"Good!"

Ichigo went back to work mumbling under his breath. "Stupid midget. Fucking..make fun of my hair.. I dont care... "

"Mumble louder why dont you!" She shouted.

Ichigo turned red. He thought this job was going to be fun. But clearly he was wrong! He ignored her and continued cleaning gunk out of her pool.

"And how the fuck do you get dirt in your pool?! Like seriously! Come on!" He pointed at the pool. "How?!"

Rukia crossed her arms and didnt answer his question. Not that Ichigo cared.

"Just clean my damn pool!" She yelled.

"I am!" Ichigo angerly scooped at the water.

Rukia sat back in her chair. "Im sorry Ichigo. The last few days have been a nightmare. Im kinda a mess right now. I dont mean to be rude."

Ichigo didnt look up from his project. "Its okay."

The day carried on. At one point Rukia had fallen asleep in the chair and Ichigo stopped working just to watch her sleep. After feeling like a creep he went back to work. When Rukia woke up, it was already 5 in the evening. Ichigo was still cleaning the pool to Rukia's surprise.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Your still here?"

He nodded. She didnt know it, but the entire time she had fallen asleep, he wasnt working. He looked around her house, he didnt search through her stuff. He only took a peak in the rooms. Then he went out for subway. Ate it. Came back and cleaned a bit more. Finally Rukia awoke.

"Im sorry, I fell asleep." She stretched and yawned. "Do you want a drink?"

Ichigo began putting his cleaning tools away. "A drink?" He paused. "Like.. a drink drink... or a drink."

"Like alcohol." She confirmed

"Oh. Um...Sure?"

"Okay." Casually she stood up and walked inside.

Ichigo packed up his pool supplies and walked in behind Rukia. She pulled open her cabinets and thats when Ichigo caught a glimpse of several Alcoholic beverages. Hypnotic, Tequila, Vodka, Wine, Absinthe. She closed the door before he could read any other labels.

"Vodka?"

Ichigo looked at the bottle. "If you dont mind me asking... How old are you?"

"Nineteen." Rukia pulled out two cups and began pouring.

"Your not old enough to drink." Ichigo said.

Rukia nodded. "I know." She placed his cup infront of him. "How much?"

"Im not old enough to drink." Ichigo admitted. "Im only twenty." He watched her. "I cant have any. You shouldnt have any either."

Rukia looked straight in his amber eyes. She thought back to all the times Renji had given her booze to get her drunk.

"You dont want any?"

"No." He took the bottle from her hands and screwed the cap back on. "This stuff isnt good for you." Once he had pryed the bottle from her hands he set it aside.

Rukia's eyes swelled up and she tried to blink the tears away. She remembered the first time she had a drink she cried when the burning liquid ran down her throat. Renji words played in her head.._If you cant hold your liqiour ill find a girl who can_... Tears slid down her cheeks.

"Rukia?"

She sniffled and covered her mouth to stop her cries. "Im sorry." She cried.

"Ifs fine..you dont need to cry." Ichigo looked around wondering what to do. "Please..stop."

Rukia inhaled deeply slowly calming her cries. "Im sorry. Um.. " She wiped her eyes. "You should go."

Ichigo glanced down at his watch. 5:42 "Rukia?"

"Please.. Get out." Rukia looked up at ichigo.

"Okay." He grabbed his stuff and left.

Rukia sat in her kitchen trying to compensate what had just happened. She offered Ichigo a drink, and he didnt want it. She didnt understand. Ichigo should've took the alcohol. He should've taken advantage of the situation. But he didnt. She couldnt understand why.

Rukia pulled out her phone and called rangiku. "Rangiku?"

**"Sweetie whats wrong?"**

"If you offer a man a drink, and he says he cant drink it because hes to young..then says you shouldnt have any because your to young.. what does it mean?"

**"Who are we talking about? And i guess it would men this man is a gentleman. He obviously is concerned with the well-being of you."**

"But dont all men want a drunk girl to fuck?"

**"Well yes. theoretically. But what girl would intentionally put herself in that position. If shes already drunk thats one thing.. Why do you ask?"**

"Just wondering. I gotta go bye ran. Thanks again." Rukia hung up then grabbed the bottle of vodka and pour it down her sink.


	5. Confused

Confused..

Rukia was eating ice cream and watching tv in the guest bedroom when Rangiku pulled up in her drive way. She stepped out of her car and walked over to the front door. It was almost 8:30.

"Rukia love!" She used her garage opener and then walked inside. "Sweetie!"

"Im in the guest room!" Rukia called.

Rangiku placed her purse on the counter, kicked off her shoes nd walked over to the guest bedroom. "Oh sweetie, how are you doing?" Rangiku had golden bronze hair and light blue eyes. In the eyes of a man, she was perfect.

"Im oka-"

"Good." Rangiku grabbed Rukias hand and pulled her off the bed. "Girl! I have to tell you about this cop that pulled me over for talking on the phone!" She pulled rukia to the kitchen and forced her to sit down. "He was so hot!"

Rukia opened her mouth but was cut off.

"I know what your thinking.. I should be more careful when driving..But that ticket was worth it!"

Rukia scooped up some ice cream and stuffed it in her mouth. "What was his name?"

"Officer Ichimaru."

Rukia nodded. "Mhmm."

Rangiku smiled and ran a hand through her golden hair. "Oh girl! I saw renji with some oranged haired tramp!" Rangiku opened up the cupboards and pulled out a bowl and the ice cream scoop. "Shes lucky it was the end of my lunch break and i had to be back in 5 minutes!"

"Who was it?"

"I dont know, she had a big ass and big boobs and orange hair! Ugh! Who could ever find orange hair attractive?!" Rangiku cried before scooping a chunk of Chocolate into her bowl. "Its so ugly!"

"Ran..your hair is orange."

"Ohh! No it is not! It it golden bronze!"

Rukia shrugged. "What ever you say." Rangiku leaned against the counter and looked into her friends eyes.

"Sweetie, how do you feel?"

Rukia looked at her empty bowl. "Im okay."

Rangiku sighed and grabbed Rukias hand. "Its going to be okay love." Rukia nodded and her eyes welled up. "Dont cry honey." Rukia nodded and inhaled trying to calm herself. "What dont you tell me what really happened. Details and everything."

Rukia sighed and wiped her eyes. "Okay." She paused to gather her courage. "Well, Mr. Ishida asked me to stay late and help him with the new bussiness clients...so i did. And i got home super late! Like..it was almost midnight."

"Did you get paid for overtime?"

"Yes."

"Good. Continue."

"Okay. So then..I came home and when i came inside i dropped off my stuff..then i walked to my room to change into pjays and..." Rukia paused. "I caught Renji in bed with somebody. I opened the door and suddenly i heard a scream. So i screamed. And when i turned on the lights i saw Renji scrambling to get his clothes. So then i screamed and told him to get out. And the girl ran out of the room but i didnt even think to look at her face. I just kept screaming for Renji to get out, and when Renji got up I threw the lamp at him and hit him in the shoulder and when he was out the door i slammed it closed and started crying. I showered, fell asleep for about four hours. Then I woke up drove to the Spa and put in my vacation time slip thingy..and thats when i saw you."

"And you were crying. And locked yourself in bathroom for a good couple of hours."

"Yeah...Then i drove home. And..." She paused, hesitating to tell her friend about her vandalized home. "I lost my garage opener, so I went threw the front door for like...the first time. And my house was completely destroyed!"

Rangikus mouth dropped open. "NO!"

"Yes!"

"How bad?!"

"Bad! He ruined my pool! My bedroom! My living room! He took all his stuff and left" Rukia pulled at her hair. "And then! He leaves me this!" She reached over and grabbed the note left by renji.

Rangiku read it and she gasped. "This!" She shook the paper. "This is bullshit!" She slammed the paper down on the counter. "This calls for a drink!" She pulled out a flask from her purse. "Right now!"

Rukia looked at the flask. "Um..I can have that."

"Why not?"

"Im not of age."

Rangiku looked at her in disbelief. "Since when has that stopped you?"

"I just dont want any."

Rangiku put the flask down. "Why?"

Rukia just shook her had. "I can keep drinking away my problems...or atleast not one this big."

"Oh...So..what do you want to talk about?"

"I dont know. I need to go and clean my bedroom..its a mess."

Rangiku smiled. "I will help you. We can finally go through your closet and through out all the clothes i dont approve of." Rukia smiled and laughed a bit. "Aww, there's that smile."

"Ran...why did he cheat on me?" Rukia asked. "We were together for three years! I..I dont understand...Im.. so confused." She covered her face and sighed.

"Sweetie..I dont want to say i told you so. But i told you when you two first started hanging out he was bad news." She took was seat beside Rukia. "I told you he was to old for you."

"He's not to old!"

"Rukia! Come on! You were sixteen and he was twenty and a half!" Thats a big difference! Honey you were just a baby."

Rukia stayed silent.

"Honey. Hes to old for you..he doesnt want a girl your age..and thats just it."

Tears slid off her cheeks and onto the counter. "I love him."

Rangiku shook her head. "No you dont. You only think you do because you never had a boyfriend beside him."

"No, I really love him. I love him so much it hurts. I love everything about him."

"No you dont."

"Yes I do."

"No you dont...you told me countless times that you hated his tattoos, you hated how he refused to cut his hair. How he only wore jeans and flip-flops to the store, how he drinks too much. How h-"

"Those are just little things though."

"What about the time he crashed your car because he was driving drunk? Or the time he forced you to have sex with him in the stall of that concert.."

Rukia bit her lip in shame.

"You dont love him Rukia."

She nodded. "Yes i do."

"Oh my god!" Rangiku cried. "Remember the time he held a knife to your throat because you refused to let his drinking buddies come over."

"That was actually my fault. I spilled his beer."

"Do you hear yourself?!" Rangiku cried. "He is bad for you! Bad news! Bad boyfriend! Bad person all around!" She shouted.

Rukia crossed her arms. "He has a few flaws."

"A few?!" Rangiku rolled her eyes. "He is an asshole, he had no job, has no intention of getting a job, he just cheated on you for seven months! And your going to defend him and say he only had a few flaws."

Rukia looked away.

"You dont love him. Your just confused because he played you. He used you and now that hes done with you, you dont know what to do."

Rukia stood up then walked to the guest bedroom and slammed the door shut. Rangiki sat in the kitchen and sighed. Then she grabbed her car keys and walked out the front door and drove home.

Rukia layed on her bed hugging her pillow and staring out the window. Eventually sleep consumed her.

Day 2 of Reconstruction

Rukia woke up bright and early the next morning. It was almost 8 and she had already showered, made breakfeast, ate, washed and dried her dishes. Now she was cleaning out her bedroom. She folded all her clothes neatly and placed them in her rightful drawers. Then she hung all her tops in her clothes and made her bed. Finally her house looked presentable. It looked like someone with dignity lived there.

At 8:30 percisely there was a knock at her door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Rukia opened the door for Ichigo. She smiled.

"Goodmorning."

Ichigo smiled. "Hi."

She couldnt help but notice he was wearing a baseball hat that covered the Orange hair she said she didnt like.

"Please come in.."

Ichigo stepped in and closed the door. "How are you doing?"

She walked to the kitchen and sat down. "Um... I made you something to eat. I dont know if you already ate..or not."

Ichigo's face lit up and he looked to the table that was set for two. "Really?"

"Yeah, I wanted to apologize.. for yesterday."

Ichigo nodded. "Oh, i should apologize too." He blushed a bit. "I dont want you to think im just some asshole."

She smiled. "Apology accepted."

Ichigo smiled showing off his pearly whites. "You look really pretty."

Rukia's smiled faded. "I still have a boyfriend..."

"Right." Ichigo mumbled.."I remember."

Rukia walked to the fridge and grabbed a water. "Do you want something to drink?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No thank you. Do you mind if I eat outside?"

"Not at all."

Ichigo picked up his plate and walked outside. "Did you already eat?"

Rukia shook her head. "No."

Ichigo smiled. "Come outside and we can share."

"Share? Like..from the same plate?"

Ichigo nodded. "Your not a germaphobe..are you? Cause i can promise you i havent been sick in almost two years, I washed my hands before i can, I use Lysol constantly! I carry germX if you want some. Um..I dont drink..or smoke.."

Rukia giggled. "Are you sure your not a germaphobe?" She laughed.

Ichigo blushed again. "Maybe a little." He grabbed his fork and stabbed at the scrambled eggs. "Mmm." He stabbed his eyes eggs again and brought it to Rukias mouth. "Here."

She looked at the fork. Then into Ichigo's amber eyes. Renji hated sharing. She knew she shouldnt do fall for this cute little gesture of his. But she did anyway. She opened her mouth letting Ichigo put the fork in. She chewed and he smiled.

"Its good huh?"

Rukia nodded.

Ichigo looked at the murky pool. "Rukia,"

"Yes?"

He wanted to sit with her some more...but as she said she had a boyfriend. He could only imagine the man who was lucky enough to have her. He was probably tall, he probably wore suits, and ties...and smelled like Calvin Klein..and had a $80 haircut. Ichigo imagined the man..then hated him. He looked back at Rukia. He leaned down to kiss Rukia but stopped short.

She looked up at him with anticipation. But Ichigo turned away.

"I should probably clean that pool." He stood up and walked in the house to get his cleaning supplies.

Rukia sat in her lawn chair and pulled out her phone and called Renji. She listened to his voice to remind ehrself she only loved him. He was the only one for her. She hung up and called again. And Again. And..Again

Ichigo had a weird tingle in his stomach...he liked Rukia. But he didnt even know her. He fixed the cap on his head and sighed. He had one rule when it came to girls. 'Girls with boyfriends are off limits.' Anytime he was associated with a girl that was taken, he gladly stepped aside and did what was right. But for some odd reason, he felt like rukia needed him. He was Confused beyond belief.


	6. Acquaintances

Acquaintances...

Day 3 of Reconstruction

The next day was the same as the last two. Rukia was up and awake, showered, and dressed by eight, Ichigo was knocking on her door at exactly eight thirty. He walked in her home carrying a shovel and bucket.

"What are those for?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo held up his old rusted shovel. "Its time to muck out all that shit in your pool."

Rukia nodded. "Oh. Have fun with that."

They both chuckled.

"I better get started." Ichigo said with a sigh. He walked out to her broken sliding down and looked back at her. "Are you going to fix this?"

"I'll get around to it eventually." She said.

He walked outside and over to her pool. "Its done draining. Now I gotta shovel all that mud out."

"Is there alot?" Rukia called from the lawn chair she had planted herself in.

"Kinda... how did you say all this got in here?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia pulled out some black sunglasses and settled back into her chair. "I didnt."

"Right..."

Ichigo went straight to work. He shoveled mud into his bucket, then once it was three fourths of the way fulll, he would stop, pick it up, walk up the pool steps and dump it into her green trash that was meant for organic waste, come back and do it over again. Rukia watched him work from behind the manga she was pretending to read.

Ichigo stopped his work for a moment because he was feeling a bit winded. His arms were getting tired from shoveling, everytime he tried to scoop out, he felt it fighitng against him to remain. It reminded him of a suction cup. Beside the mad shoveling skills he had, he was forced to carry a bucket of gunk which was killing his back. But he didnt want Rukia to know this...so in the short break he took, he wiped his brow and grinned trying to play off how tired he was.

Rukia watched Ichigo work until ten forty-five. She went inside and began putting together a few sandwhiches for her and Ichigo.

"Are you hungry? I made a few sandwhiches..do you want one?" Rukia knelt down and showed Ichigo her master peice.

Ichigo smiled. "No thank you. My sister made me lunch today."

"Oh." Rukia smiled. "Okay.

"Thanks for offering."

Rukia went back to her lawn chair and sat down. "No problem..." There was about two full minutes of silence before Rukia spoke. "So you have a sister?"

Ichigo nodded and climbed out of the pool. "I actually have two."

"Two..younger or older?"

"Younger. They're twins."

"Really!" Rukia said happily. "Thats so cute! What are they like?"

Ichigo sat on the floor and pulled out a brown paper bag from his back pack. "Ummm.. Yuzu loves cooking and cleaning and Karin loves sports..mainly soccer though." He pulled out an apple and took a bite. "They dont look like twins though."

"It must be fun having sisters huh?"

"Its okay. I mean,"He took another bite and chewed,"I only see them a couple of times a week. They live with my dad so when i visit i see them." He chewed more and swallowed. "They were at my apartment yesterday because my dad had a conference to go to..so ya.."

"You live alone?"

"Yeah."

"You dont get lonely?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Nah, i mean..im pretty good at keeping myself busy.. i cant just sit around and do nothing. I'll go crazy!" He laughed.

"I believe you." She laughed along too.

"So what about you Rukia? Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah I have an older sister."

"And wheres she?"

"Shes dead." Rukia said blunty.

Ichigo held the apple infront of his mouth mid bite. "..oh...i didnt mean to ask."

"No its okay. I dont mind." Rukia nodded and took a drink of her water. "She was a very loving person."

"Thats good." Ichigo said. "So..is this your house?"

Rukia paused a minute to think. "Yes and no."

"Hows that?" Ichigo asked.

"Well.. my brother-in-law pays the rent..i just live here and pay the utilities. Sooooo..its like my home..but not my house."

"Wow..hes really generous to be paying for a place like this."

Rukia nodded. "After my sister died he was pretty heartbroken..so now i guess you can say hes a little over protective of me..like..he wants to take care of me.. wants to make sure im set for life."

"Thats cool." Ichigo brought his apple up to his mouth and crunched down. "So..you live alone?"

Rukia nodded. "I had a roommate.. but uh.. he left a couple of days ago."

"Why?"

"Thats a good question." She mumbled.

Ichigo nodded. "So.. What do you do for fun..or on your spare time?"

"I dont really have spare time..i work two jobs and my boss keeps me busy! But whenever i find time to relax i usually hangout with my bestfriend Rangiku. Sometimes we go to clubs or whatever she wants to do. And you?"

"Umm..well..i go to college and i work two jobs too. I dont really hangout with friends.. mainly cause i dont have any...but usually im with my family."

Rukia nodded amused. "Where do you work?"

"I work for a family friend named Urahara..and i work at my dad's medical clinic..im just a nurse right now.. but im going to school to become a surgeon."

"Really.. why a surgeon?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I want to help people. Why else would i be cleaning pools?" He joked.

She giggled and Ichigo grinned.

"So..whats up with his place.. broken door..windows.. muddy pool.. graffiti.."

Rukia took a bite of her sandwhich.

"So..your parents own a medical clinic?"

Ichigo stared at Rukia wondering why she changed the subject.. but he decided not to ask her about it. He finished off his apple and tossed it into his mud bucket.

"My dad only owns it."

"Are your parents divorced?"

"No..my mom is dead." He said softly.

"Oh..im sorry."

"Its all good.."

"How did she die?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "When i was little..i ran into the street and a car was coming so she ran after me and pushed me out of the way..but she got hit." Ichigo's face turned a slight pink. "I remember sitting in the ambalance with the medic and i asked him if he could save my mom..he hugged me and said dont worry." He rubbed his eyes and exhaled.

Rukia felt her heart strings being pulled. "Im sorry."

"Its okay..that made me want to be a doctor." Ichigo stood up. "I should proably get back to work." He jumped back into her pool and landed softly.

"Do you miss her?"

Ichigo stopped to think. "Yeah...i do.. i love her so much..but shes gone and i faced the fact that she was not coming back a long time ago.. so i kinda got over it you know? Like..theres nothing you can do, like..thats it..all you gotta do is just focus on the positive and 'Go Forward'. You know.. 'Livestrong' ...'Just Do it'."

Rukia listened to Ichigo. His words were exactly what she needed to hear. "Do you ever feel like people are put into your life to change it for the better? Like..you could be struggling..then some random person says something that applies to your life exactly?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Never happened to me before." He started shoveling again. "That would be pretty spooky though."

Rukia nodded. "Yeah.."

**ZZZZ...ZZZZ...ZZZZ...ZZZZ**

"Hello?" Rukia answered her phone.

**"Hey sweetie!" Rangiku cried.**

"Hi! What are you doing?"

Rukia loved Rangiku..they could have the biggest fight..but the next day once the past was where it should be, they could call eachother up and it would be as if it never happened.

**"Im on my lunch break and guess who came by!"**

"Who?"

**"Renji!"**

"No way!? What did he want?"

**"He was asking for you..he just said..is Rukia here? I was like.. no. And hes all.. where is she.. and i was like.. umm probably with her new boyfriend."**

Rukias eyes twitched. "YOU SAID THAT?! WHY?!"

**"Its none of his bussiness where you are! And dude! Oh my god! His face turned red! He just turned around and walked out..then he tries to slam our door.. but you know how it is like.. slam resistant.. like..it closes super slow.. well thats what happened! Oh my god! He looked so stupid!"**

"Really?"

**"Yes. Anyway love..lets have lunch tomorrow."**

"I dont know if i can..i have a few things to take care of." Rukia said as she looked back at Ichigo who was now wearing his head phones.

**"Good so your not busy. See you tomorrow love!" Rangiku hung up.**

Rukia looked at her phone. It was almost two in the afternoon.

"Hey..is this guy yours?"

Rukia walked over to her pool where Ichigo was pointing at. "AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed! "IS! IS THAT A SNAKE!" She cried.

Ichigo jumped when she screamed.

"KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ME! OH MY GOD GET OUT OF THE POOL!"

"Its just a little sn-"

"GET OUT OF THE POOL!" She cried again. "HURRY!"

Ichigo climbed out. "Whats wrong?"

"WAS THAT IN MY POOL?!"

He nodded. "Yeah..."

Rukia walked back to her lawn chair and hugged her knees. "ewww gross!" She shook her head. "I cant believe that is in there!"

Ichigo laughed. "Do you want me to take it out? Its just a little garden snake..i think."

"No dont touch it!"

"Why."

"What if it bites you!"

"Then your taking me to the hospital."

Rukia covered her face as Ichigo stepped back into her pool. She waited.

"I got it? Do you want to see?"

"NO!"She cried.

Ichigo laughed. "Okay. Look..i'll take it with me. It wont hurt you.." Ichigo stopped and reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. "Hello?" . . . ."Im working karin" . . . . "I cant just leave.."

"Something wrong?"

Ichigo nodded and moved away from the phone. "Karin needs a ride to her soccer game."

"Oh...why dont you give her a ride?"

"Im working though."

Rukia smiled. "Family first."

Ichigo smiled. "I'll be right there kiddo." He hung up. "Thank you."

Rukia nodded. "No problem."

Ichigo gathered his tools and bag then walked inside with Rukia on his tail. "So.. are we friends yet or no?"

Rukia smiled. "How about acquaintances?" Ichigo smiled back and Rukia closed the door. She walked into her back yard to find he had left the damn snake.

"Fuck."


	7. The Subway Girl

The Subway Girl...

Day 4 of Reconstruction

The next morning Rukia was outside waiting for Ichigo when he pulled up to her house. Her eyes pulled together as he stepped out of his company truck.

"Goodmorning Rukia!" He said cheerfully.

She walked over to him holding a cardboard box.

"Whats in there?" He asked.

Rukia glared at him. "I'll give you a hint." She shook the box slightly and loud hisses came from inside.

Ichigo tried to be serious and not laugh. "Fffft ahahah!" He burst out laughing and took the box from her small hands. "Im sorry! I didn't remember until after my sister's game." He chuckled a bit more. "Man..haha..im sorry"

Rukia rolled her eyes."Fine, that snake is not coming back in my house." She turned around to walk inside. "Dont you have a pool to clean?"

Ichigo smiled. "Yes my queen." He followed behind her. "I think i'll keep the snake."

Rukia only shook her head. "Gross."

They walked inside and immediately Ichigo walked to the back to begin the days work. Rukia followed his to the back with a bottle of water.

"So listen, i was thinking maybe we could go get some lunch later.." Ichigo blushed and looked at his feet.

"Oh, umm..actually my friend Rangiku is going to come over.." Rukia said awkwardly.

"Right." He scratched the back of his head. "Okay."

Rukia nodded. "Speaking of which, i need to go get ready."

"Shes coming here..while im here?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia nodded. "Ofcourse we will wait til you leave to go out."

Ichigo nodded. "Oh.."

Ichigo turned back to his work that had yet to be finished from the previous day. Rukia went back inside to prepare herself for a day out.

**zzzz...zzzz...zzzz...zzzz**

"Hello?" Rukia answered her vibrating phone.

**"Hey sweetie, im almost at your house! Im starving we need to get some food asap! Where do you want to go for lunch? I was thinking subway! The only problem is, they don't sell alcohol there."**

"Where ever is fine Ran, I-"

**"I just pulled up. Talk to you inside!"**

Rukia hung up then walked over to her front door to open it for her friend.

"Sweetie!"

"Ran!" They hugged eachother tightly.

"Girl! I need so food like uh now!" Rangiku pulled Rukia by the arm to the kitchen. "Grab your purse and any other crap you need." Rangiku stopped to look at her reflection, she fixed her tangtop making sure it showed as much as possible. "Oh! Whos ugly ass truck is that outside?"

"That would be my truck."

Rukia and Rangiku whipped around to see Ichigo standing in the doorway of Rukia's broken sliding door. He was red to the face as he crossed his arms, Rukia noticed he had taken off his button-up leaving only his white muscle shirt on. Rukia looked back at her friend wondering what she would say back.

Rangiku looked at Ichigo up and down. "Is it?" Slowly a smile formed. "And you are?" She looked at Rukia and winked.

Rukia blushed and Ichigo stuck out his hand. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

They shook hands.

"You have a firm grip." Rangiku walked around Ichigo to get a better look at him. "And you have a nice a-"

"OKAY!" Rukia cried. "Rangiku say goodbye to Ichigo because hes here to work, not for you to oggle."

Rangiku grabbed Ichigo's chin and looked into his eyes. "Hmmm.."

"Like what you see?" Ichigo joked.

Rangiku grinned. "I do." Ichigo grinned back. "But not for me. For Rukia." Then she released his face. "I approve of him!"

Ichigo and Rukia turned red both looking in opposite directions.

Rangiku smiled noticing how uncomfortable they were. "Anyway, hurry up Rukia, Im hungry."

"We cant leave right now."

Rangiku's face dropped and her lip pouted. "Why not?"

"We cant just leave Ichigo here alone." Rukia said.

Rangiku looked at Ichigo. "Sure we can!" She grabbed onto Ichigo's arm and sensually rubbed his muscle making his tense. "Ichigo wouldn't mind if we left him here alone..would he?" Ichigo swallowed hard and shook his head. "Seeeee, and would Ichigo feel better if we promised to bwring him back something to eat?" He nodded slightly and Rangiku batted her eye lashes. "Then its settled." She pushed off of Ichigo and clapped her hands. "Go fix yourself and I'll wait here and keep Ichigo company."

Rukia walked off to her bedroom to 'fix herself'. Rangiku watched her off, then turned back to Ichigo who was still in a daze.

"Okay listen here handsome. Your pretty goodlooking.."She turned him around in a slow 360. "Your obviously into fitness..Smile for me." He smiled. "Perfect teeth..just as I thought." Rangiku eyed him carefully. "Do you think Rukia is pretty?" Ichigo stayed quiet. "Yes." Ichigo raised his hand in objection, "Shut up." He closed his mouth. "Do you have a career?"

"Um..im going to school to be a surgeon."

Rangiku nodded. "Good." She pressed her finger to her lips thinking hard. "What are your thoughts about drinking, what do you wear if your going out in public, how do you feel about tattoos?" She dropped a load of questions onto Ichigos lap.

Surprisingly, he was able to keep his Orange head in the game. "I don't drink personally..people who do, that's up to them, I usually go casually:Nikes, jeans and shirt maybe some Oakleys if its sunny. I don't mind tattoos, I can't see myself ever getting one, but I don't have a problem with them."

Rangiku smiled devilously.

"Any other questions?"

"Just one." Ichigo waited. "What do you want for lunch?" Rangiku smiled and placed her hand of Ichigo's shoulder.

Seconds later, Rukia came out of the hallway wearing Gray tights, a neon orange shirt, and gray and orange dual fusion Nikes.

"Okay...Im ready."

Rangiku smiled. "Okay!" She turned back to Ichigo. "Bye Ichigo, i'll bring you back something to eat." She winked and blew a kiss in his direction. "Bye." She happily pranced over to the door and outside to her car.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo. "Theres water in the fridge help yourself. Um..." She looked around her house. "If you need anything you can call me.. um.. thats it...I'll be back in a bit."

Ichigo nodded. "Okay..im going to finish cleaning out the pool."

Rukia nodded. "Well I-"

HONK!

"You better go."

Rukia nodded and ran out of the house and got into Rangiku's Mercedes.

"Subway?" She asked.

Rukia nodded. "Subway."

xxxx

"Hi welcome to Subway." The girl behind the counter said happily.

"Hey, Umm.. i want two five dollar foot longs, umm make them both the same. Wheat bread, provolone cheese, pickles and the little pepper things, letter olives..umm ham and turkey."

"Dressings?"

"Mayo and mustard."

"Will that be all?"

Rangiku looked at the food options behind the small glass window. "Umm..no."

"Drink?"

"Two lemonades please."

"Yes ma'am!" She said. "That will be $12."

Rangiku handed her the money and the bubbly girl hand her a receipt.

"Thank you, my friend is going to pick up the food.."

The Subway girl smiled. "Just give her the receipt and when I call her number she can come get it."

"Perfect thank you so much."

The girl behind the counter smiled. "Oh you're welcome."

Rangiku walked to the bathroom as Rukia walked out.

"Heres the reciept..Im going to the bathroom."

Rukia walked back to the tables and sat waiting for her number to be called. She opened up her phone and began flipping through her pictures just to past the time.

"Number 13" The girl called out.

Rukia stood up and walked over to the counter. Her eyes met with The Subway Girl. "thank you.." She eyed her carefully. Where had she seen this girl before? She had long orange hair, a big chest.

Rukia picked up her tray and walked over to their table where Rangiku was waiting.

"Ran.. that girl right there... why does she seem so..familiar?"

Rangiku unwrapped her sandwich and looked at the girl. She did look familiar, but where had she seen her before. Her mind raced around and flipped through memories trying to remember. Then it clicked.

"Rukia!" She whispered. "Thats her!"

"Who?"

"The orange haired tramp!"

Rukia's eyes widened and she looked back at the girl. "It is!" Rukia recognized her vaguely from when she was screaming and darting out of her bedroom.

Rangiku and Rukia ate slowly and watched the girl help other costumers.

"Wow...she's actually a lot prettier than I remember." Rukia said.

Rangiku nodded. "So that's the girl thats screwing Renji..huh.. shes alright."

The door chime rung and in walked a boy. He was about twenty. He had green eyes, black hair and no expression on his face.

"Hi Ulquiorra!" The bouncy girl cried.

He was wearing a green hoodie with a white V-neck shirt under. His hands were stuffed into his black pants pockets and he had on green Vans to match. Casually he walked up to the counter.

"Hi." He said with a shy smile.

The girl practically through herself over the register and planted a sloppy kiss on his face. Rangiku and Rukia were disgusted.

"Ewwww.."

Finally Ulquiorra pulled away. "When are you going to be off work Orihime?"

Orihime smiled. "Right now!" She took off her subway apron and handed it to the girl beside. "My shift is over."

Ulquiorra grinned. "Would you like to accompany me to the movies?" He asked.

Orihime pushed her orange hair behind her eyes. "Your not mad anymore?"

Ulquiorra paused to think. "Everyone makes mistakes."

Orihime wrapped her arms around him. "I wont ever do it again! It's over now for sure!" Orihime pulled at his hoodies' string. "I promise."

Rukia watched them walk out together.

"Dont forget...we gotta buy Ichigo something to eat." Rangiku reminded her friend.

"Oh..yeah.. Ichigo." She wondered what he was doing at the moment.

xxxx

Ichigo finished mucking out the pool, he was just about to install the new filter when he heard a loud knock at the door. He stopped working and walked inside as the knocking continued. The sun was blazing outside, and since no one would be home for a while, Ichigo had decided to take off his shirt for a bit.

The knocking turned into banging.

"Hello?" Ichigo pulled the door open.

Infront of him stood a man slightly taller and older. He stared at Ichigo.

"Is Rukia here?" The man asked.

Ichigo ran a hand through his sweaty hair. "Not at the moment."

The man glared at Ichigo. He was wearing a black shirt and tan shorts. He had violent red hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, he also had a white bandana on his forehead trying to cover up some obvious tattoos. In Ichigo's mind, he was a dirtbag. His hands clenched into fist.

"Where is she.?" The man asked through gritted teeth.

"She went out with a friend." Ichigo replyed. "Is there something I can help you with?"

The man shook his head. "No, what did you say your name was?"

Ichigo offered his hand to the stranger. "Ichigo kurosaki and you are?"

"Leaving." The man turned on his heals and begin walking away.

"Do you want me to tell Rukia you stopped by?" Ichigo called out.

The man go into his car with a slam of his door. But before he drove off he shot Ichigo one last look to strike fear in his heart. Then with a scream of his tires, he pealed out.

Ichigo stood at Rukias door in confusion. "Okay..like that is going to scare me." He closed the door and returned to his project. Ichigo stopped, maybe he should not have answered her door. Who knew who that man was..he was way to old to be associated with a girl whos nineteen. Ichigo rubbed his eyes. "Oh shit."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Hello to my lovely readers and followers! I really want to thank you for your support with this story. I normally dont write authors notes because I feel like it takes away from the story, but you all have been so great to me I feel i should write a little something. First off, thank you for those who review, Please...dont be afraid to comment on the story :) I like to know what you are thinking and what you like and dislike. So please, Review my lovelies! Also, i would like to apologize for late updates. I run track and cross country, sometimes I dont update because of practice and school work. Sometimes i get writers block and I have to sit and ponder on my little thoughts until i think of something good to write. I really take your reviews into consideration, i love long reviews:D.. Thank you all and I will be updating asap!**


	8. Sexy Party

Sexy Party...

**RIIIINNNNGGGG...RIIIINNNNGGGG...RIIIINNNNGGGG...**

**"Sorry im not available, leave your name and number and I will get back to you as soon as possible!"**

Ichigo hung up and stared at his phone. He called Rukia several times and still nothing! She said to call her if he needed anything, and she wasnt even answering. He dialed her number again.

**RIIIINNNNGGGG...RIIIINNNNGGGG...**

xxxx

"I think my phone is buzzing." Rukia reached into her purse.

"NO!" Rangiku pulled the bag from Rukia's small hands. "Your are not going to answer that phone, so rude!" Rangiku pulled out her phone and held it tightly in her hand. "Not on my watch."

"What if it's Ichigo!" Rukia cried as she stretched over the table to take her phone back. "Ran!"

Rangiku kissed Rukia's phone right before she shoved it down her top. Rukia gasped and her faced pinched together. Rangiku blew her a kiss from across the table.

"Thats not funny Ran." Rukia said in a pouting voice. "What if it was important."

Rangiku laughed and stuck her tongue out. "Too bad."

Rukia crossed her arms and looked away. They sat silently for a minute, finally Rukia moved and snatched her soda from off the table and began sipping and chewing on her straw. Rangiku leaned on the table holding her chin in her hands and watched Rukia.

"What!" Rukia cried.

Rangiku smiled. "So tell me about Ichigo."

Rukia glared at her friend. "Why? What are you up to?"

"What makes you think I'm 'up' to something!" She looked down at her chest. "Your phone is buzzing again."

Rukia bit her lip as she seriously considered jumping over the table and sticking her hand down her friends shirt to get her phone;her baby.

"So...Ichigo's kinda cute huh." Rangiku pressed. "Huh."

Rukia shrugged. "I wasnt looking."

"Buuuuullllllllshit!" Rangiku said out loud. "I noticed the second I saw him."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Look like a woman, but think like a man."

"How so?"

"You think with your dick." She whispered.

Rangiku chuckled and settled back into her seat. "Your going to sit there and tell me you havent checked Ichigo out." Rukia looked away. "Thats what I thought, you can't lie to me sweetie."

"I can sure as hell try." She mumbled back.

"I think he's cute. And I think he likes you."

Rukia scoffed. "You met him for like five seconds! How did you come to that conclusion?!"

"Oh honey..sweet, naïve, Rukia...I'm a matchmaker. I can see things others can't."

"I call bullshit."

"Oh yeah," Rangiku leaned forward and whispered. "I could see you and Renji werent gonna last..and was I right?" She brought her hand up to her ear cupping it slightly to hear Rukia's response. "Hmmm?" Rukia stood up abruptly. "Okay!" Rangiku grabbed her hand. "Im sorry, that was too far. Just sit down and tell me you think Ichigo is attractive."

Rukia sat down. "Fine! Yes, he is attractive."

"And..."

"He has nice eyes."

"And.."

"He is tall."

"AND..."

"He is polite?"

"ANNNND.."

"And what?! What else could there be?"

"I dont know you tell me."

"He is nice, he wants to be a surgeon, he has like the most perfect smile! Like, ever! He has short spiky hair..he doesnt drink. He smells good, he dresses nice. He's fixing my pool. What else do you want me to say?!" Rukia pounded her fist on the table. "Hmm!?"

Rangiku giggled. "You liiiiike him, you want to kiiiiiss him, you want to huuuuug him, you want to fu-"

"NO!" Rukia covered her ears! "Stop!"

Rangiku's eyes lit up. "HEY!"

"Oh no."

"Ohh yes!" Rangiku ran her hand through her golden hair and smiled. "Do you think he's a virgin?"

Rukia turned red. "I don't know!" She covered her face. "I don't want to know!"

Rangiku laughed at her friends reaction. "Why?"

"I just don't wanna know!"

"How much you wanna bet I can get him to tell us."

"Im not betting with you Ran."

"Aww why!" Rangiku whined. "Cause you know I'll win huh."

"Yes!"

"Well I'm going to do it anyway!"

"Please don't." Rukia asked knowing her friend would not listen to her.

"Why don't you go buy Ichigo his sandwich."

Rukia stood up and walked over to the counter to buy Ichigo's Subway. Once Rangiku was sure Rukia was out of hearing distance, she reached down her top and pulled out Rukia's phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

**"Rukia?"**

"No, Rangiku, who is this?"

**"I need to speak with Rukia its urgent."**

"You can tell me Ichi-boo."

**"Well when you guys left I installed the new filter and someone was at the door, so I answered it and it was some guy asking for Rukia and he didn't give me a name. I'm sorry, I shouldnt have answered her door, I don't know why I did!"**

"Oh, its okay Ichi-boo. What did the guy look like?"

**"Um..he was a little taller than me. He had red hair in a pony tail, he had tattoos..thats all I remember."**

Rangiku froze. Only one red-headed ape would be coming by asking for Rukia. She should've known that stupid monkey would pay a visit to her home. He already ambushed her at the spa.

"Ichigo, listen to me and listen good. Your not going to tell Rukia about this, okay? That man is bad for Rukia..for her sake, dont say anything to her. This phone call never happened either."

**"What? Why?"**

"Dont worry about it, bye Ichi-boo." Rangiku hung up and deleted Rukia's recent call history.

Rukia came back with Ichigo's sandwich and a smile on her face. "Are you ready to go? We've been gone for a long time."

Rangiku nodded. "Sure."

xxxx

Ichigo slid his phone into his pocket. He couldn't understand why Rangiku would want him to keep the man dropping by a secret from Rukia. Something wasnt right, his stomach was turning. He looked around at his surroundings. He walked over to her fridge to look at the note that was held up by a magnet.

He began reading softly. "I so fucking done with you.." His eyes scanned over the paper once he finished reading, then he scoffed. "Illiterate fuck. Cant even use correct punctuations and grammar."

curiosity overwhelmed ichigo, and he was obligated to do a little searching. He opened up her cupboards.

"Liquor, liquor, strong liquor, weak..weak.. strong.." He shook his head disapproving.

Next her went to her bedroom, he looked around but found nothing. Then he walked across the house to the laundry room. Rukia's over grown beast dog was asleep. Ichigo walked back to the kitchen and sat down.

"The fuck happened here?" He looked at her broken windows and sliding dog. This wasnt a break in..Ichigo looked around and tried to picture the way the house had looked the first time he was here. "Broken glass.. vandalized pool.." He got up and walked outside to look at the spray painted 'fuck you' on the floor.

He was on to something. He could feel it..he was missing something though. One thing that would tie together his theory. What could it be? He was looking around carefully trying to find the mystery puzzle piece.

"Ichiii-boo!" Rangiku called out from inside. "We're home!"

Ichigo took one last look at Rukia's backyard before walking back inside to greet the lovely ladies.

"Hey honey bunny." Rangiku said in a sweet voice. "Did you miss us?"

Ichigo smiled slightly but didn't answer.

"Here is your food." Rukia handed the bag to Ichigo shyly.

"Thanks...um..I guess I should get going."

"Sur-"

"No!" Rangiku cut off Rukia. "You don't have to leave! We bought Ice cream and some movies..Your welcome to stay and hangout."

"Ran!" Rukia said irritated. "I'm sure Ichigo has things to do."

"Actually I'm free." Ichigo said.

"SEEEEE Rukia! He's free.." Rangiku handed Ichigo a pile of movies. "Your pick."

Ichigo looked down at the movies: Casino Royal, Point Break, Good Will Hunting, Superbad, and Pulp Fiction.

"We bought strawberry Ice cream. Thats Rukia's favorite you know." Rangiku winked at Ichigo.

"I can't decide what movie to watch." Ichigo finally said.

Rangiku looked at Rukia and smiled. "Well..how about we play a little game?"

"What kind of game?" Rukia and Ichigo both asked.

"Like a fun game..you know.. 21 questions.. truth or truth..you know?"

"Isnt it Truth or Dare?" Ichigo asked.

"It can be what ever you want Ichi-boo." Rangiku said as she shoved the Ice cream in the freezer.

Ichigo looked at Rukia who was shooting a disapproving look at her friend. Ichigo did want to hangout with Rukia. How bad could it be?

"21 questions is cool.."

"Excellent!" Rangiku pulled Ichigo to sit down at the counter. "You sit and eat, Rukia you go change into Pjays. I'll make some popcorn and then I'll go change then we both can come back and interrogate Ichi-boo."

Ichigo watched Rangiku open up his sandwich with a smile. While the popcorn popped in the microwave and Ichigo ate Rukia and Rangiku ran off to the bedroom.

xxxx

"What are you doing Ran!" Rukia asked once the door was closed. "We don't know him! He could be a crazy person!"

"Oh stop it! You know he is not." Rangiku pulled off her top and mini skirt. "He's a sweet innocent boy."

"How do you know?"

Rangiku pulled on her pink see through night grown. "Your right..we dont know if he is innocent yet." Rangiku poked Rukia's arm. "Maybe he's good in the sack."

Rukia rolled her eyes and buttoned up her night top that had small bunnies on it. "Why does everything revolve around sex with you?" She pulled up her purple matching pants.

"Dont you have anything more..provocative?"Rangiku asked.

Rukia picked up her clothes and took them to the hamper. "I don't want to be provocative!"

Rangiku smiled and handed her clothes to Rukia. "Your such a buzz kill. Come on, let's go make a berry blush."

"Fine.."

Rukia and Rangiku walked back to the kitchen where Ichigo was waiting patiently. He looked at Rukia and grinned. His eyes nearly popped at the sight of Rangiku. He turned back to his food.

"So.. Ichi-boo.. first question...Who is prettier, me or Rukia?"

"Um.. do I have to answer that?" Ichigo asked.

They both nodded.

"Um.. well..I think both of you are really hot."

They looked at each other and used their eyes to communicate saying it was a good enough answer. "Okay, next question.. how many girlfriends have you had?"

"Um...techincally I never had an official girlfriend.." Ichigo said shamefully.

Rangiku poured their popcorn into a big bowl. "I see...so whats your family like."

"Well I have two sisters. My sister Karin loves sports, Yuzu loves homely stuff, my dad is insane, my mom is dead. Um.. yeah..thats pretty much it."

"I see.."

Ichigo nodded and took a bite of his food.

"So.. are you a virgin?"

Ichigo's mouth gaped open and the food he was chewing fell out. He turned red.

"HAHAHA" Rukia and Rangiku burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"What kind of question is that?!" Ichigo said.

"What?..We were just curious."

Ichigo covered his face. "Im not having fun anymore."

"awww..im sorry Ichi-boo.. but you still have to answer."

Ichigo looked at Rukia for help, but the look on her face said she was in with rangiku too. He blushed and looked away.

"Maybe..."

"So you are." Rukia said.

Ichigo took another bite of his sandwich and chewed eyeing the girls. "Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't."

"Then why ask?"

"Just cause."

Ichigo tapped his thumbs against the counter. "Yes."

"AWWWW." They both cried. "Thats so cute!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure it is."

"Why?" Rangiku asked.

"What do you mean why?" Ichigo asked.

"Well..why.. you're a handsome guy, your tall, you have pretty eyes.. why aren't girls drooling over you?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know. Can I have a different question please."

"Okay." Rukia said. "If you could change one thing about yourself what would you change?"

"hmm." Ichigo paused.."I think I would change.. hmm.. I don't know. I don't see how changing something about myself would make my life any different."

"Fair enough." Rukia said.

"Okay!" Rangiku smiled. "Your home alone what do you do? One: Invite some girls over and have a sexy party. Two: Go out and have a sexy party. And Three: Invite us over to have a sexy party."

Rukia looked at Rangiku. "You are your damn Sexy parties, I swear some day ima-"

"Invite you guys over."

"Really?" They both asked.

"Yeah, your both sexy, I don't party that much, Im sure we could think of something to do." He said feeling confident.

Rangiku chuckled. "Do you drink?"

"No."

"Well your going to tonight!" Rangiku stood up and walked over to her booze cabinet. "What do you want?"

"No really, I dont drink." Ichigo said.

"How about some Margaritas!" Rangiku began pulling out the glasses. "I wont make them too strong. Just a lil something something..you know"

Rukia was already pulling out the salt. Ichigo started to panic.

"Wait!" He cried. "I've never drank before...I dont want to get all shit-faced.."

"We can make some Vodka Floats! Like a root beer float..but with vodka!" Rukia's eyes lit up. "That sounds awesome!"

Ichigo looked at the girls. "Um.. But I-"

"Shut-up Ichi-boo, your going to have some.."

The next ten minutes were spent productively. Ichigo scooped Ice cream into three cups, Rukia and Rangiku poured the alcohol. They both watched Ichigo take his first drink of liquor. His faced pinched because of the taste.

"So.."

He took another drink. "It's not bad..it taste like shit..but its not as bad as I thought it would be." The night was wasted away to laughs and booze. Their small party moved from the kitchen to the living room couch. Ichigo in the middle of the two ladies. "This.. is ..um.. This ..The booze!" He held up his cup. "Like.. I feel really good." They girls laughed at Ichigo's slurred speech. "This is so cool..I dont have frens..cause.. um.. everyone is a um.. shit what is it.. um.. they're" He could not even form a sentence. "Everyone's an asshole to me.. but I like you guys. Your both so damn hot.. and Rukia..you have big eyes.. and Ran...you have pretty golden hair."

They laughed. "Thank you Ichi-boo." The cooed.

"Your welcome, beautiful angels.. Hey..Rukia.. Your so beautiful.. if I wasnt so fucked up, I'd kiss you." He laughed to himself causing the girls to laugh with him.

"Rukia.. I think..he's getting sleepy." Rangiku whispered.

"Yeah.." Rukia got up and sat by Rangiku. "He can't handle his alcohol. How much did you give him?"

"Only a little bit."

Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch. He wasnt drunk, in fact he was still sober. But seeing how the girls were huddled up beside him, he figured..why ruin a good thing. He smirked to himself.

xxxx

The next morning Rangiku woke up to the sound of someone banging on the door. She pushed off the couch and looked around rubbing her eyes. Ichigo was asleep in the sitting position hugging a pillow on his lap and Rukia was asleep next to him with her head on his shoulder.

The banging on the door sounded ten times louder for some reason.

"Im coming dammit!" She yanked the door open. "What!?" Her eyes fixed on the figure infront of her as they adjusted to the light. "Renji."

"Is Rukia here?" He asked.

"No. She is not here." Rangiku tried closing the door but his hand held it open.

"Let me come in and have a look." He said.

"Go home Renji, she doesnt want to see you." Rangiku said.

Renji chuckled and pushed her aside to walk in. "Sure she does." He looked around and his eyes fixed on the orange haired man asleep on the couch with Rukia.

"Who the fuck is this!" He yelled.

Ichigo's eyes shot open and he sat upright. He scratched the back of his head and yawned.

Rukia's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and looked around. "Ran..who was at the do-" Her eyes widened when she saw Renji. She blinked not believing her eyes.

"Renji?"

Renji walked around the couch to look at Rukia. His eyes pulled together. Rukia's breath was caught in her throat. The household was dead. Renji looked at Ichigo then back at Rukia.

"Baby... Im sorry." Renji said.


	9. Winners and Losers

Winners and Losers...

Rukia looked over to her best friend Rangiku then back to Renji. She didn't hear correctly. Did she? Renji eyed Rukia.

"What?" She squeaked.

Rangiku's mouth was hanging open. She was shocked. Renji was apologizing! She knew this was going to end badly. Ichigo stood back not fully understanding what was happening.

Renji squatted down and placed his hands on her shoulders and looked Rukia in the eyes. He studied her face carefully trying to read her.

"I said Im sorry."

Rukia looked at Rangiku again for some help.

"Oh." Rukia breathed.

Renji looked over at Rangiku and Ichigo. They were both staring at him like he was crazy.

"Maybe you should tell your friends to leave..so we could.. talk?" He suggested.

Rangiku's face scrunched. "Oh! We are not leaving! I'm not leaving! Fuck that!" She shouted. Ichigo stayed silent. "You cant just come over here say your sorry and expect everything to be okay!"

Renji let out a frustrated sigh. "Rukia, Im sorry for the way i acted-"

"No he's not!"

He shot her a 'shut the fuck up' look. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"BULLSHIT!"

"I was only trying to test you."

"HA! Test her?! On what!" Rangiku pushed Ichigo aside and bent down to Renji's level. "You're sick! You're an asshole!" Ichigo rocked back and forth on his heels feeling the tensity rise in the room.

Renji ignored Rangiku and continued. "I love you so much and I was afraid to lose you."

"Rukia! I swear if you believe this shit!" Rangiku pulled her hair by the roots. "Oh my god..you just cant!" She shook her head. "So much..bullshit!"

Ichigo stared at Rukia. He studied her. He could tell she was wrapped up in the words from the man named Renji. He was quite amused that she was associated with him, Renji looked like a deadbeat. He also found it fascinating that Rukia was so hypnotized by him.

"You work some much, we don't see each other. I just didnt know what to do. I thought maybe if I left you..I would .." He paused and Ichigo found himself leaning into their conversation to hear what he had to say. "I would find out if you still loved me the way I loved you."

Rukia was caught in the moment. She felt like a tidal wave had hit her. She had no breath, no sense of where she was, or what was going on, she could only hear.

"But then..you stopped calling and I panicked. I tried going to your work. I came here, and I find this asshole here..."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and looked at Rangiku. She returned his look and mouthed. 'Bullshit! He is full of himself' Ichigo silently laughed back and said, 'I can tell'

"I'm sorry Rukia.." Renji finally finished.

Rukia looked at Rangiku and Ichigo. They both shook their heads saying 'no'. She turned back to Renji.

"Im sorry too."

"WHAT!" Ichigo and Rangiku screamed..."What?!" They both said to eachother.

Renji smiled wickedly. "For?"

"Im sorry I'm never around, I'm sorry I tried to change you and I'm so controlling." Rukia said.

"I forgive you." Renji said.

Rukia smiled and pulled Renji into a tight hug.

"THIS IS HORSE SHIT!" Rangiku screamed! She turned to Ichigo for support. "Tell me im hearing wrong!" Ichigo just shook his head. "NO! You cant take him back! He cheated on you! What about that note!?" She cried.

Renji released Rukia from his tight hug and held her hand. "Baby, maybe you should tell your friends to leave."Rukia nodded in agreement.

"Look Rukia, with all due respect..I'm not sure if you should be falling head over heels for this guy." Ichigo said.

"Excuse me..but..who the fuck are you?" Renji said once he realized Ichigo could possibly ruin his game.

"Im Ichigo Kuro-"

"He's just the pool boy baby." Rukia interrupted.

Ichigo slowly turned to Rukia. 'Just The Pool Boy' He was hurt. What happened to being acquaintances?

"Rukia!" Rangiku said in disbelief. "What are you doing?!"

Rukia and Renji both stood up. "Thank you for stopping by Rangiku. Mister Kurosaki, thank you for your help but I think you both should leave."

Ichigo looked at Rukia. Suddenly, her face lost its beauty. She no longer looked cute. Her hair was not glossy black anymore, it was dull. Her purple eyes no longer popped out to greet him. Ichigo somehow felt betrayed.

Rangiku walked up to Renji ready to strike. Her hand was pulled back with power. Her attempt to slap the lights out of Renji failed when he swiftly caught her wrist. He held her tightly. There was a delayed reaction throughout the room. No one made a move. But something burned in Ichigo. He could see Renji's hand was constricting tighter around her delicate wrist. In the book of Ichigo, hurting a girl was a huge NO.

"The fuck is your problem!?" Ichigo forcefully shoved Renji back.

Renji glared at Ichigo. "My problem..who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Nice to fucking meet you."

Renji held onto Rangiku.

"Take your hand off My Friend...or you'll be sleeping in a hospital bed tonight."

Renji thought for a second. "Fine." He pushed Rangiku back. She stumbled back into Ichigo who caught her in his arms. He grabbed her wrist that was still pale from the death grip it was just released from. His eyes studied it, then he rubbed his thumb over the tender area hoping it did not hurt her.

Rangiku looked at Rukia who had not moved an inch from Renji's side. Rangiku turned away from the odd couple, she stomped over to the counter and snatched her purse up then she stomped back grabbed Ichigo by the hand and yanked him to the over door. She pulled it open and shoved Ichigo out.

"Traitor!" She screamed. Then she followed Ichigo and slammed the door.

Once outside she walked over to her car and pulled the door open, angrily she threw her purse in on the seat.

"I cant believe this!" Rangiku cried. "What is she thinking?!" She turned to Ichigo who was walking down the driveway to his cleaning van. "Hey?! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get something to eat."

"Oh good! I'm starving! Where are we going?"

"We?" He asked.

"Yes! We have to fix this!"

"We?" Ichigo asked again.

"Yes!"

"Um..Im actually going to go home."

Rangiku nodded. "Okay..I'll follow you there." She walked over to her drivers side and opened the door. "Then we can decide where we are going to eat."

Ichigo was about to argue with her..but instead he got into his car and drove home, occasionally he would look in his rearview mirror to really see if Rangiku was following him home.

Finally they arrived at Ichigo's home. They both got out of their cars and walked up to Ichigo's apartment.

"I mean! He's an ass! I hate him!" She cried! "Thats what he does! He always feeds her lie after lie!" Rangiku flopped herself onto Ichigo's sofa. "UGH!"

Ichigo stared at her blankly. "Um.. I don't really know what just happened. But I need to shower.. so.."

"I'll wait."

"Well..um..I might take a while."

"Thats fine."

Ichigo just grumbled and walked off to his bed room.

While Ichigo was gone and showering, Rangiku decided to do a bit of snooping. She opened up his fridge. "Healthy eating habits." She walked into his bedroom taking notice on how clean his apartment was. His clothes were hung color coordinated, his shoe boxes were stacked evenly and by brand. She sat on his bed and waited.

"When you said you were going to wait for me..I assumed you would wait on the couch." Ichigo said when he walked into his room in only a towel.

"Are you embarrassed?"

"Slightly annoyed."

"Good."

Ichigo turned to his clothes and began picking out his clothes. "So tell me, why are you here?"

"We can't let Rukia go back to that..that whore!"

"We?"

"Yes we! Stop asking me that!

Ichigo pulled on his shirt. "Look, I dont even know what happened back there, Im 'Just the pool boy' apparently." He used his fingers as quotations. "Which, if I must say, Is completely fucked up! Like..I couldn't have been a friend.. noo im a 'pool boy' !"

"Speaking of being 'fucked up' your awfully sober and sane." Rangiku said.

"I guess I can hold my liquor better than you thought...but we are not talking about that."

"She did not mean to say that Ichigo."

"Mhmm." He pulled on his pants.

"She didnt...its just.. Renji has this hold on her..and she is like.. drawn to him." Rangiku shook her head. "She doesn't think straight when he's around."

Ichigo slipped on his nikes and turned around to face Rangiku. "Look I really don't care."

"Yes you do."

"No..also, if we are going out to eat, you're not wearing a see through nightie." He turned back to his closet.

"Look..that guy is bad news. He is horrible and I wont let Rukia fall into his death trap again. Your going to help me too by the way.. and uh.. I think I will borrow that shirt there."

"How am I going to help you?" Ichigo pulled out the top. "I dont even know her."

"You like her..she likes you..only she doesn't know it. Or doesn't know how to show it."

"Sure."

"ITS TRUE!" Rangiku cried. "You have to help me! Her!"

Ichigo looked at the small light blue shirt and handed it to Rangiku. "Look..I dont want to get involved."

"Too bad hot stuff! You already are!"

"No..its just a lost cause you know?" Ichigo shook his head. "If she likes that loser..well thats on her."

Rangiku took the shirt and shook her head. "The world is full of Winners and Losers. You..winner. Rukia..Winner. Renji..LOSER! We can't let this happen again!"

"Again?"

Rangiku nodded. "Say you will help me..and I will put on this shirt and we will go eat some pancakes."

"Pancakes?" Ichigo said interested.

"Mhmm."

"With strawberries?"

"Yes sir."

"I will help you." Rangiku pulled up her nightie and Ichigo looked away. "But..you gotta tell me everthing that has happened between Renji and Rukia."

Rangiku had black booty shorts on under her gown. She slipped on her shirt and nodded.

"Alright...but this is going to take a while."

"Okay...First question. How old is he."

"Twenty-four."

"How did they meet."

Rangiku paused and looked away. "I..I was the one who introduced them to eachother."


	10. Manipulator

Manipulator...

Ichigo sat across from Rangiku tapping his fingers on his menu. "So?"

"So..I think our waiter is taking forever." She said without looking in his direction. "I mean..we've been waiting for like ever!"

"Thats not what I meant." Ichigo said amused. "I want to know."

Rangiku traced small circles on the table and sighed. "Look...you wont understand." She leaned on her elbows and looked at Ichigo. "Its.. like.. " She looked down at the table and closed her eyes.

"What wont I understand?"

"Everything...I'm going to tell you how everything started..and you wont believe me. And if by some miracle you do, you wont understand. You're a guy, guys just don't get it."

Ichigo settled back into his booth seat. "I can try.." Rangiku only shook her head. "I can't help her if I don't know whats wrong."

Rangiku brushed a piece of her golden hair behind her. "When I was a Senior..Rukia was a freshman. She was so sweet, still is, but..she was just an angel. I love her like a sister." Rangiku smiled. "Well..one day I convinced her to ditch class and come to the movies. So she did. And..we get there..but.. there's this guy staring at us. So Rukia, being the sweet girl she is. She just ignores him."

Ichigo listened to Rangiku trying to imagine younger Rukia. He couldn't.

"Anyway...I told her she should go talk to him. She says no. I say yes. It goes back and forth. Finally..I grabbed her, pulled her over to him and he kinda..grins. So I introduce myself and Rukia. He's like 'Im renji.'" Ichigo laughed slightly as Rangiku tried to imitate Renji with a deep voice. "He's all. 'What are two beautiful ladies like you doing here alone.' And im like..were gonna go see a movie. He says 'Oh really? I think we should go get something to eat' So I look at Rukia and she's just..not interested. So I say ...okay. Then, we walked to the food court and we sat down. Rukia just sat there. She didn't want food. Or anything. I could tell Renji wanted to talk with her, so I made up a lie about needing to do something..I got up and left."

"Thats it?"

"I'm not done."

Ichigo nodded fully prepared to listen to what was to come.

"Well..I watched them for a while and finally they started speaking." Rangiku sighed and leaned her head against the wall. "I don't even know how it happened..or maybe im just choosing not to remember. But they became friends. It was all good..then..I just started noticing a change."

"What kind of change?"

"Like..her attitude. Her clothes. Her way of speaking.. Just everything about the Rukia I knew was like..gone."

"What do you mean?"

"Well.. Rukia is kinda always been alone. Her sister was her only family...and then she got married young. She married this one pretentious guy. But he loved Rukia, he helped her with anything and everything he could, so they were like a perfect family...for her. Well, shortly after meeting Renji..her sister died. She didn't tell me. I found out through her brother-in-law. After Hisana died..Byakuya kinda," She paused a minute to think. "He was heartbroken.. he took a job somewhere far set rukia up in a nice house. He gave her everything. Only he was on the opposite end of the world. And no teenager can live without someone there for them."

Rangiku looked at Ichigo and sighed.

"What happened next?"

"Well... Renji just sorta..used that to his advantage. He was just 'there' for her. Always." She rubbed her temples. "He was always around her, when she needed something. He was there. So she became so attached to him in the year I knew her. Then, sophomore year came..and they decided they were perfect for each other. Then she started talking nonsense. Saying she was going to runaway with him. That I would leave her too, and all that bullshit stuff."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "She sounds a little clingy."

"But that's the thing. She was not like that before. She was independent. She refused to take handouts, she wanted everything that she had to work hard for. So I don't know what he said or did to change her."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ichigo asked not fully convinced. "How do you not know what your best friend is up to?"

Rangiku shook her head. "I wanted her to get to know him. So when I gave them their space, it just...I gave them too much. Like.. I didn't want to be a cock block." She smiled to herself. "That's where I fucked up. I should have been a better friend. I shoulda made an effort to get to know him, but I didn't. Then, when I noticed her changing, I hated him even more. So i didn't want to be associated with him. I blew her off so I could avoid him."

"But you didn't even know him?"

"I didn't want to know him."

Ichigo's eyes shifted as he tried to comprehend what Rangiku was saying. "I don't get it..she is your best friend. And you didn't watch out for her?"

"Look! Im not proud of what I did." Rangiku bit her lip. "Junior year came, and they were still together. I was busy with school, so was she. But somehow she always found time to hangout with her Renji. Senior year, shit hit the fan. She asked him to move in. Which I doubt it was her idea. Im sure he somehow planted that idea in her head, used his spell and made her come to the conclusion that he should move it."

"He's like.. 5 years older than her.. how is..Thats not even legal!"

"I know."

"Like..what the fuck man!"

"I know!" Rangiku looked around. "Where is the damn waiter!" She crossed her arms.

"Go on."

"They moved in. Lived together, Rukia graduated, her brother is..or thinks he is paying for her school. She starts telling me how she hates the things he does, she tired of his shit. I tried telling her to break up with him, but she just couldn't. Then one day, she comes home from work. Finds him in bed with some other chick, kicks him out. He comes back, fucks up her home..and yeah..then she called you."

"She sounds like a stupid teenage girl who fell inlove with the wrong guy." Ichigo said bluntly.

"Sounds about right. But she is still my friend, and this guy..you've seen him! He is trash! He is,"Rangiku sighed. "..i don't even know. Shes a beautiful, smart girl. I can't let her waste her life on someone who will never appreciate her." Rangiku's eyes began to water. "She deserves better. Everyone close to her is gone." Her bottom lip began to tremble. "I let this happen. I ..." She whispered to herself. "I ruined her life." A tear slid off her cheek and onto the table.

"Hey.." Ichigo grabbed Rangiku's hand. "No you didn't."

She nodded without looking at him. "I let this happen."

"You didn't know.."

"We have to do something Ichigo." Rangiku sniffled and wiped her eyes with her free hand. "What if.." She looked at his caramel colored eyes. "What if this was your sister? Wouldnt you want someone to help her?"

Ichigo looked out the window. What if this was his sister? Someone treating his sister like dirt. Using her. Manipulating her. He tried to imagine his sweet innocent little sisters with some no good, douche. His heart broke just imagining it. His beautiful sisters, who were worth more than gold in Rukia's shoes. His throat tightened at the thought.

"I don't want to think about that."

"Its horrible huh?" Rangiku said as she held Ichigo's hand. "No girl deserves to be treated this way. No matter who they are."

Ichigo inhaled trying to hold back his own tears. "Look, I want to help. But what can I do?" He rubbed his thumb over her hand. "I'm nobody.."

Rangiku shook her head. "I don't know..We just cant let him pull her into his web."

Ichigo sighed. "I'm really hungry." He smiled a bit. "WAITER!"

Rangiku laughed when a lady came scrambling over to their booth. She pulled the pen from behind her ear and stood ready to take their order.

Ichigo smiled. "Thank you. Now, I will have pancakes with strawberries, and whipped cream and eggs, and sausage. And she will have the same."

The woman looked at Ichigo. "It's nice to see you again Ichigo." She wrote down their order. "You havent been here in a long time."

Ichigo nodded. "I've been busy."

The lady nodded. "Sure. Still living alone and working with your daddy?" She sneered.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "It's not gonna work Senna."

"What?"

"What," He scoffed. "You know what!" He said through his teeth. "Your stupid little games, that's what!"

Senna laughed then turned around. "I'll be back with your food."

Ichigo crossed his arms and chewed on his lower lip until he couldnt stand Rangiku's stare any longer. He slowly met her gaze.

"What?"

"Who was that?"

"Just an old girlfriend."

"She's a bitch."

"Oh she's a huge bitch!" Ichigo laughed. "I guess you could say, she was my Renji. Only im sure the stuff she did was nothing compared to what Renji does."

"I thought you said you never had an official girlfriend?"

Ichigo nodded. "Well...she was kinda my girl, but not. Like.. we went out, held hands, kissed, but that was it. But during that period of our 'relationship' she saw other guys. But, she always came back to me. Then she played these little mind games with me. Anyway, long story short..I thought I loved her. Swore up and down, left and right that I was going to marry her. One day, I just realized what I felt for her didn't really exist. And when I ended what ever we had, she didn't care. She just moved to the next guy."

Rangiku watched the chef make their food. "Shes not even pretty."

Ichigo shrugged. "A year ago I would have disagreed with you. Now, she's an ugly person."

Senna came back and placed their food on the table. She looked at Rangiku then turned back to Ichigo.

"Bringing her here wont make me come back."

"Wasnt trying to get you back Senna."

She laughed again. An ugly laugh. "You're so pathetic Ichigo." Then she walked away.

Ichigo looked at his food. "Bitch." He picked up his fork. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving and im pretty sure she spit in this."

"She didn't. The cook made it. I saw him."

Ichigo looked at Rangiku. "So.."

"So.." Her eyes looked toward the door. "Ichigo!" Rangiku tapped the table frantically. "Ichigo look! That's her! Thats the girl Renji cheated on Rukia with!"

Ichigo looked over to the door. "Orihime?"

The bouncy girl turned to Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun?" She pulled her emo looking friend over to their table. "I havent seen you in so long!" She cried.

"It has been a long time."

Orihime held onto her friends arm. "This is Ulqiourra, my boyfriend."

To Ichigo and Rangiku's surprise. Ulqiourra stretched out his hand to shake Ichigo's. "Nice you meet you."

Orihime smiled. "What have you been up too?"

"Nothing much...just..same ol' same ol'." Ichigo said.

Rangiku was still in shock. "Woa, woa! You there, missy." Rangiku snapped her fingers to get Orihimes attention. "You." She pointed. "You're her. Its you. You."

Orihime blinked. "Me?"

"Yes! You're the subway girl!"

She smiled. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about?"

Rangiku stood up. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" She asked.

"How did you break free from Renji?"

Orihime's eyes widened. She held onto Ulqiuorra tightly and shook her head. "I don't know what you mean. C'mon Ulqi, we should go."

"No!" Rangiku screamed. She reach out of and caught Orihime's arm. "No please." Rangiku looked over at Ulqiuorra's blank face. "Tell me how.. please.. my friend she's.. how did you do it?"

Orihime shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rangiku stomped her foot. "Yes you do!" Her grip loosened around Orihime and her shoulders fell. She began sobbing uncontrollably. Ichigo stood up and pulled her into a hug to soothe her. Her crying grew louder as she clung to Ichigo. He held her tightly.

"Shhh, Rangiku..its okay." He whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry Orihime."

Orihime nodded. "Is she okay?"

Ichigo nodded. "She will be fine."

Orihime gently touched rangiku's shoulder. "Rangiku?" She turned to Orihime with red puffy eyes. "Please don't cry."

Ichigo sat Rangiku back down in her seat. "Orihime, our friend is.. associated with Renji...How did you..."

"How did you get away from him?" Rangiku finished.

Orihime played with the fabric on Ulqiuorra coat. "Ulqi helped me, he never gave up on me. I just found myself happier with him then with Renji."

Rangiku shook her head. She didn't believe it. This answer was to simple. "No.." How could it have been this easy? "There has to be more.." Rangiku covered her face in her hands. "How?"

Orihime shrugged. "I don't know. Ulqi was just always there for me. He didn't care..what I did. He was just content with being apart of my life. But then..I knew it wasnt fair to him. One night, I came to his house...and it was like.. I was living again. He didn't want anything from me. He just wanted to be in my presence. It was nice to have someone want you, for you."

Rangiku nodded in agreement.

"Your friend." Orihime shook her head sadly. "She's in too deep. Renji always talked about her like..like she was his pet. He is a bad person, he is a Manipulator."

"I know." Rangiku said dolefully.

"She needs to know Renji is not the only one who will ever love her." Ulqiuorra said. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Goodluck trying to pry her out of his hands."

Rangiku sighed. "Thank you."

Orihime reached into her purse and pulled out a pen and a sticky note. "This is my number. If you need anything.. please call me." Orihime placed the sticky note into Rangiku's hand. "C'mon Ulqi." Orihime pulled Uqliuorra away.

Rangiku looked at the numbers. "Ichigo.. you have to do it." Rangiku looked up with a stern face. "You have to help her. The way Ulqiuorra helped Orihime."

Ichigo cut his pancake and stuffed it into his mouth. He chewed carefully then swallowed. "Okay...I'll do it." Ichigo smiled.

* * *

**Hello my lovelies! I owe everyone a huge apology! I'm sorry for this late update D: I did not forget about you all, I promise! In a short explanation, track season has ended and Im back to writing! Thank you for all your support! I love you all! Leave your reviews for they are greatly appreciated:D Thank you, and until the next time :D **


	11. Stood Up

Stood up...

Ichigo sat down on his bed with his phone in his hand. "I can do this." He stared at the screen with the dial pad ready to be used. His palm began to sweat. "I cant do this." He rubbed his faced with his free hand and sighed heavily. He looked down at his phone again.

Just as he began dialing an incoming call interrupted him.

"Crap." He answer the call and brought the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

**"Ichi-boo did you call her yet?"**

"No, I was about to..."

**"Ugh! Ichigo!"**

"Look Rangiku I've never done this before! Quite frankly I'm nervous."

**"Okay, im sorry Ichigo I know im asking a lot from you. I appreciate everything you are going to do for me."**

**Ichigo** sighed. "Thank you, I'm sorry I'm taking so long to call her, I'm just...running different scenarios in my head." He laid back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't want to make things worse. What if I call her and Renji answers, what if she answers and Renji doesn't want her talking to anyone, will he hurt her..I don't know. All these thoughts are flooding my brain." Ichigo closed his eyes.

**"I know." Rangiku sighed. "What are you doing?"**

"Laying down. You?"

**"Nothing, watching tv."**

"Anything good on?"

**"Yeah, Track and Field is on."**

"I like watching runners run."

**"Me too, I love how you can see the passion on their face, I love the way they talk about their teammates. I love the sportsmanship. Running is the source of happiness. Or at least, that's what I've heard."**

Ichigo was nodding to himself. "I totally agree. I love running. Sometimes when I need to clear my head, I go for a run." Ichigo opened his eyes and sat up. "You know what?"

**"What?"**

"Thats what I need to do." Ichigo pushed off his bed and walked over to his closet. "I'm going to go for a run. I'll clear my head..then. I'll make the call."

**"Thank you Ichigo."**

He smiled. "No problem." He hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket. "Okay.. I can do this." He slipped on his running shoes then was out the door.

* * *

Rangiku curled up on her couch and flipped through her phone. She held the sticky note with Orihime's number on it, should she call now? So soon after just receiving it? Or should she wait until she found out what Ichigo would say to Rukia. She decided against it. Gently she placed her phone on the table and closed her eyes. She would take a small nap before Ichigo called her back.

* * *

Ichigo ran for a full hour before he finally stopped. Sweat slid from his hair down his face and dripped off his chin. His chest was heaving up and down as his strong lungs worked to get more oxygen. He loved running because it made him feeel in control. When he was in control, he felt invincible and nothing could phase him. He pulled out his phone and began dialing Rukia's number. He brought it up to his ear as it rang.

**"Hello?"**

"Rukia.." He could do this he reminded himself. "Listen uh, are you busy right now?"

**"Um, no.. not at the moment. Why?"**

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Well...I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime. With me?" He crossed his fingers.

**"Oh, um.. I dont think that's such a good idea."**

Ichigo began walking in circles as he spoke. "Why? I mean, I like you, you're gorgeous. I would really like to get to know you better." He bit his bottom lip and the butterflies in his stomach fluttered in anticipation.

**"Ichigo, I have a boyfriend."**

His faced pinched. "Right."

**"Im sorry, Goodni-"**

"Wait!" He cried. "Uh.." He bit his fist. "Please, I really want to see you again." Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "I mean.. it doesn't have to be a date date..you could go to get coffee..and like..and if I just so happen to be there at the same time and place.."

He heard Rukia giggle on the other end of the line. He smiled.

**"Well, when you put it that way. I guess it would just be a coincidence."**

"So..is that a yes?"

**"I might be at the Starbucks tomorrow morning, or not." Rukia was smiling, he could tell. "Bye Ichigo."**

"Bye Rukia."

She hung up.

"YES!" He cried. Then he sighed and stood upright. "Damn.." His smiled stretched from ear to ear. He wiped the sweat off his face with his shirt and leaned against the nearest tree. He decided to call up Rangiku and tell her what had happened.

He listened as the phone rang. No one answered. He tried again. Again no answer. He wondered what she was doing?

* * *

Rangiku snored softly as her phone buzzed itself off the table and onto the floor. She rolled over and covered er head with a pillow.

* * *

Ichigo decided just to leave a message.

"Hey Rangiku, So I called Rukia and I was like, Hey lets meet up and she's like na I got a boyfriend and I was like what if we so happen to be at the same place you know? And she couldn't resist. So tomorrow I'm going to be at Starbucks in the morning and just so happen to bump into her. Call you tomorrow. Have a good night."

He hung up, slipped the phone into his pocket and started on his journey to run home. When he finally got home, he kicked off his shoes and jumped in the shower. He had forgotten how good cold water felt against his skin after a run. His body could feel like he was on fire, then cold sprinkles would send chills all over his body. He loved it. He turned off the shower and dried himself off. It was already nighttime.

He slipped on a shirt and some shorts when walked over to his bed and laid down on the covers. Eventually he drifted off into sleep.

The next morning Ichigo was up at six. He grabbed his wallet, his phone and laptop then started walking to Starbucks. It was six twenty when he finally got to Starbucks. He ordered his drink and sat down in a comfortable chair and waited. To pass the time, he began googling random things. He started with famous fitness models, then comic book heros, tv shows and animes. He stopped to look up at the door, no Rukia, it was barely six-fortyfive he wasnt even worried. He went back to his computer.

"Sir."

"Hm?" Ichigo looked up at the Starbucks girl. "Yes?"

"Your drink is ready, um..I called you..but I guess you didnt hear me." The girl placed the drink down and then walked away.

Ichigo sipped his Mocha and chewed on the straw. He decided to research into obsessive girlfriends and boyfriends, after reading a few articles he looked at his phone. Seven-fiftyone. He sat back in his chair trying to think of something new and interesting to read about. Instead he pulled up the game of chess and began to play.

Four games later he decided to look at his phone again. Eight-thirtythree. He crossed his arms and pouted. Then he realized how silly he was acting, it was barely nine, some people dont even wake up until nine. He turned back to his computer and then pulled up his Netflix. Maybe some Doctor Who, or Sherlock would take his mind off of Rukia.

Two episodes later he was staring out the window. About thirty people had come and gone in the four hours he had been waiting. He looked out the window hoping to see Rukia. Ofcourse she was not there.

Ichigo sat back in his seat staring at his computer screen, only he was thinking so hard he couldn't see anything on the screen, he could obviously see the light it portrayed, but he was thinking off into space. Was Rukia not coming? He told himself she would, but as time past he grew more and more impatient. Eventually it was noon. He had ordered another Mocha, and another, and possibly two or three more. He had lost count.

Ichigo switched browsers and began watching YouTube videos. He chuckled bit and looked around. He realized he had spent about two hours watching Dragon Ball Z, which he hadn't done in years. He leaned back in his seat and scowled. He looked down at his wrist watching. Two-Seventeen and still no Rukia. He pulled out his phone, not even a call.

"Can I get you anything else?" The Starbucks girl asked.

"No." Ichigo said bitterly.

"Refill? Something to eat?"

Ichigo looked up at her with the 'Get out of my face' look. "No."

The Starbucks girl walked off leaving Ichigo to his computer. Soon Two-thirty rolled around and he was done. He pulled out his phone and dialed.

**"Hello?"**

"I'm done." He said.

**"What?! What do you mean you're done?!"**

"I've been waiting for like eight hours! It is almost three! That's some bullshit!" Ichigo growled. "Eight damn hours!"

**"I'm sorry Ichigo, but you can't back out..you said you would help her." Rangiku cried from the other end of the line.**

Ichigo groaned. "What am I supposed to do now? I was Stood Up!" Ichigo cleared his browsing history and began shutting down his computer. "I'm not about to call her again."

**"Ichigo you have to!"**

"No. I'm going home, I wasted a whole day on this shit." He held the phone to his ear with his shoulder. "Do you have any idea how much coffee I drank?!" He shoved his computer into its case and zipped it up. "I HAD ALOT!"

**"Ichigo just please text her, ask her what happened..I don't know, use your charm."**

"I have no charm."

**"Yes you do."**

"No."

**"Yes! You're handsome, you said your wanted to be a doctor..so your obviously smart." Rangiku smiled. "You are mature, and independent. All good qualities of what Rukia always wanted and needs. No...deserves."**

Ichigo walked down the street with the phone to his ear. He sighed. "Look, I don't know what I could say to get her to come hang out with me." He stopped to let a car drive by before he crossed the street to get to his apartments. "What if she blows me off again?"

**"Can you stop being a weenie!"**

"Just tell me what you want me to say when I call her up again."

**"You'll figure something out Ichi-boo. I gotta go. Bye bye!" Rangiku hung up and Ichigo grunted.**

Ichigo fidgeted with his keys then unlocked his door and walked in. He kicked off his shoes and walked over to his bed. It was three, and he was exhausted. Sleep called him softly. As he stared up at his ceiling he thought of Rukia. Why didn't she show up? How could she be attracted to Renji? He shuddered.

Ichigo pulled out his phone to call Rukia. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Shakey hands clicked 'Call'. The ringing began. He prayed she wouldn't answer and he could just leave a voicemail.

**"Hi, it Rukia! Sorry I missed your call, leave your name and number and I will get back to you as soon as I can!"**

Ichigo smiled happily when the small 'beep' signaled him to start talking. "Hey Rukia, umm...its Ichigo..." He paused not knowing what to say next. "So, I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little disappointed you never showed up. I really wanted to see you. So...maybe we can..try again? Anyway, um..call me back. Bye." Ichigo hung up and felt his face grow hot.

He reached over and grabbed the remote from his nightstand. The tv turned on and he began channel surfing to find something entertaining to watch. He pulled a pillow toward his head and snuggled in to it, a short nap would make his day a million times better.

* * *

Earlier that morning...

Rukia woke up in her bed only to find Renji was gone. Her heart raced as she scrambled to her feet, maybe he was in another room. She ran around her home frantically. He was nowhere to be found. Her petite shoulders slumped, her chest tightend and she her began to water. Sadly she walked over to her kitchen table to have a seat.

She looked at the clock. "Nine..." She sighed.

"Hey babe!" Her door swung open.

Rukia jumped to her feet. "Renji!"

Renji walked in carrying two brown paper bags. "Hey, listen." He held the door open. "I invited a few friends over to play some morning poker." Rukia watched as her home was invaded by Renji's posse.

"Poker? But, it's so early."

"Yeah I know." Once Renji's friends had walked in he shut the door. "Is that a problem?"

Rukia shook her head. "No..I suppose not." Rukia watched as the intruders plopped themselves down on her couch. "I'm going to change, then go to Starbucks. Do what you guys want."

"Hey sweetheart.."

Rukia turned around. "Yes, Hisagi." She said annoyed.

"What do you expect us to eat?"

"Food." She said sarcastically.

Renji rolled his eyes. "No shit Rukia. You're not going anywhere, this house is a mess. You need to clean, do laundry then get your ass in the kitchen and make us a few sandwiches."

Rukia placed her hands on her hips. "Excuse me."

Renji looked at Rukia. "Did I stutter?"

"Look Renji, I don't know why you put up with this bitch."

"Shut up Ikkaku!" Rukia snapped.

"Just make us something to eat." Renji said. "C'mon guys, we can go outside."

Renji, Hisagi, and Ikkaku got up simultaneously and walked outside leaving Rukia alone in the kitchen. Her face was red as she pulled open the fridge door. Rukia muttered under her breath. "Peice of shit.."

"Rukia.."

She turned around and Renji stuck his head in the house. "Love you."

Her heart melted. "I love you too!" She turned around happily.


	12. Negotiate

Negotiate...

Rukia sat on her couch flipping through channels angrily. She looked out the glass sliding door to check on Renji and his minions. They laughed hysterically and puffed of their cigars. Rukia crossed her arms, she hated when Renji smoked, but at least he was doing it outside her home. Suddenly he stood up and walked in.

"Rukia?"

"What?" She said coldly.

Renji raised an eyebrow at her tone. "Attitude?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "You know I don't like when you smoke and I don't like your piece of shit friends." She whispered angrily, settling back into the cushions of the couch. "What do you need now."

Renji scoffed. "Can you go buy us some more cigars?"

"No."

"NO!?" Renji walked over and hovered above her. "Let me put it another way, go get us some cigars."

Rukia stood up to add some height to herself. "And if I don't?"

Renji glared at her. "Then I'm gone."

Rukia's eyes widened a bit and she bit her tongue. She glanced over at the clock that read four-fiftynine. She turned back to Renji. "I hate your friends, I hate your stupid tattoos! And!" Rukia harshly shoved him aside. "I hate you! Get out!" She stomped over to the door and pulled it open.

"Your really gonna do this?" Renji mocked. "If I leave, Im not coming back."

Hisagi and Ikkaku walked inside quietly and watched the arguing 'couple'. Rukia fumed and tightened her grip on the door handle.

"Get out." Rukia said again.

Renji looked over to his friends who gave him the 'Do it' nod. He turned back to Rukia and smirked. "I'm leaving, but not cause you told me too, but because I have to run a few errands. I'll be home later tonight."

Rukia crossed her arms and kept her mouth shut. Renji walked out the door followed by Hisagi and Ikkaku. She slammed the door shut and froze. Her hands shook and she ran to the window. Renji got into his car and his friends in theirs, together they drove out of her street. Rukia pulled out her phone as tears slid down her face. She began dialing.

* * *

**"Why are you being so moody!?" Rangiku cried.**

"I told you I was napping!" Ichigo groaned. He shoved the pillow he was trying to cuddle with off his bed in defeat. "What do you want now?"

**"I think you should call Rukia again."**

"No." Ichigo sat up and turned down his tv. "This is stupid. She is being stupid over some guy!" He shook his head in pity. "How can some act so dumb?"

**"Oh shut up Ichigo! Your being a dick!"**

"Ha!" Ichigo laughed. "Fuck you!"

_Beep Beep_

Ichigo stopped and listened "Whats that?"

_Beep Beep_

**Rangiku paused aswell. "Ichigo, its Rukia."**

"Yeah?"

_Beep Beep_

**"Yeah, Ichigo can you hear me clearly?"**

"Yeah why?"

**"Im going to answer her call, but keep you on the line too. Dont say anything, just listen."**

Ichigo nodded. "So..like a three-way call?"

**"Yeah."**

_Beep Beep_

**"Shh, don't say anything. Im going to answer her kay?" Rangiku looked down at her incoming call and answered activating the three-way call. "Hello?"**

Ichigo held his breath and listened.

_"Ran!" Rukia cried. "I hate him!" She choked on her cries. "I hate him!"_

**"What happened hun?"**

_"He invited his stupid friends over and then treats me like im a maid! He's like, buy me some more cigars and I was like no! So he's like I'm leaving, and I let him." Rukia cried harder._

**"Shhh, Rukia its okay..You don't need him. He's so stupid."**

_"He said he would come home tonight." Rukia bit her thumb nail._

**"What did you say?"**

_"Nothing."_

**"Ugh!" Rangiku hit her head against her wall. "Rukia!"**

_"I was supposed to meet Ichigo at Starbucks this morning..and I never showed up."_

Ichigo held the phone closer to his ear to listen.

_"I feel horrible! I didn't even call to say I couldn't make it."_

**"Why don't you call him now?"**

_"I don't want to see him right now. I don't want to see anyone." Rukia sighed as her crying slowed._

**"What would you do if Ichigo just randomly showed up to your house and was like, Girl! Where you been?!" Rangiku used a high-pitched voice to mock Ichigo.**

_Rukia laughed. "He does not sound like that Ran!" She giggled. "He has strong voice..and he would not say Girl!" She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I miss you Ran."_

**"I miss you too honey." Rangiku ran a hand through her hair. "Sweetie I have to go, call me if you need anything. Okay?"**

_"Okay Ran. Thank you...Bye." Rukia hung up._

Ichigo waited a few seconds before talking. "Rangiku?"

**"Yeah Ichigo?"**

"I have an idea."

**"We might be on the same page, but say it anyway."**

"I'll go to Rukia house, demand why she never showed. Then, Bam! Friendship."

**Rangiku smiled. "Sounds good to me. Hey, Ichigo? can I ask you something?"**

"What?" He replied.

**"Well...when we first me, you seemed really confident. But now..I don't know..I don't really see the confidence in you anymore."**

Ichigo swallowed. "Look..I don't really socialize with people. Especially girls. To be honest, I liked Rukia more when I didn't know anything about her. I dont understand how some girl can be so 'In love' with a prick. Granted I was crazy for Senna, but I knew when enough was enough. I feel like...she's letting him treat her like shit." Ichigo sighed. "If she's the person you say she is, then why is she letting him walk all over her?"

**"Ichigo, I dont know what to tell you. I told you she changed."**

"You know, when you told me to imagine my sisters in this position...I literally felt my heart-break. I love my sisters so much, and for someone to treat them like dirt, there is no excuse in the world that could save him from me. I told you I would help Rukia, but there's only some much I can do. But know, I do care about her. As for my confidence...I guess.. I'm just scared."

**"Of what?"**

"I dont know. I've never had to help someone in this situation before. What if I do something wrong and I fuck up her life.."

**"You wont. I have to go Ichigo, I have to get to work. Its five-fifteen...you know what you gotta do."**

Ichigo inhaled and deeply exhaled. "Alright."

**"For the record Ichigo. You don't need to be scared, I like you more now, but I liked your confidence when we first met. Just be the Ichigo Rukia knows. As far as she is concerned. You know nothing other than Renji walked into her house and proclaimed his love for her. You are clueless."**

"Right." Ichigo hung up and scratched the back of his head."

Ichigo stood up and stretched. He would pay Rukia a visit, as of what he would to her, he would cross that bridge when he came to it. He grabbed his wallet and his keys.

* * *

Rukia pet Komamaru and took another bite of her strawberry ice cream. There was a soft knock on her door.

Knock Knock...

Rukia said up and Komamaru was attentive. He pranced over to the door and scratched. Rukia pushed off the couch and walked over to her door.

"Who is it?" She asked. Komamaru scratched again and whimpered. "Shh.." She quieted him by scratching his neck.

"Its Ichigo."

Rukia unlocked the door and pulled it open. "Ichigo?"

Sure enough, there he was. He smiled holding a bouquet of flowers. He wore a white button up and dark blue jeans.

"Are those for me?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo grinned and offered her the flowers. She hesitated but eventually took them. He put his thumbs in his jean pockets and rocked on his heels.

"What are you doing here?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Just a coincidence..I just happen to be in the area."

Rukia leaned against her door frame. "Uh-huh." She looked down at the flowers. "You just happen to have flowers with you too?"

"No, I bought those." Komamaru walked around Rukia over to Ichigo. He sat down at his feet and wagged his tail. "Hey buddy." Ichigo squatted down and rubbed Komamaru's jaw. "Hey boy." Komamaru collapsed on his side letitng Ichigo scatch his belly. "Good boy..good boy." He cooed.

Rukia smiled. "Thats funny."

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"He never lets anyone scratch his stomach."

Ichigo smiled. "You know, I read somewhere dogs have like..a sixth sense. They can sense earthquakes, and other natural disasters, they can even sense what guys are good to date."

Rukia raised her eyebrow. "Really?"

Ichigo winked. "It was something like that."

Rukia laughed. "Really though, what are you doing here?"

Ichigo stood upright. "You never showed up this morning." Ichigo looked down at the dog that was pushing on him with his paw. "I just wanted to know what happened."

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, I started cleaning..and I just lost track of time. When i finished it was like..eleven. I'm sorry."

Ichigo nodded. "I waited until two-thirty." He looked at her seriously. "You could've called."

"I'm sorry."

"Its alright."

Rukia sighed. "Well..bye." She made to turn but Ichigo caught her shoulder.

"Hey woah... You can't get rid of me that easily." Ichigo smiled again. "So..how about inviting me in?"

"I don't thi-"

"Thanks." He walked around her into her home.

"Hey!" Rukia closed her door. "You can't just walk into my house!"

Ichigo made his way to the kitchen and leaned against the counter. "You know what sounds really good right now?"

"You leaving." She said.

Ichigo shook his head. "Naah, some pizza." He grabbed her home phone.

"Ichigo!" Rukia ran to him to retrieve her phone. "Gimme my phone."

He held the phone above her head. "Get it." Rukia glared at him. "C'mon, its right here."

"Ichigo!" Rukia stomped her foot. "Stop it!" She reached for the device but Ichigo only held it higher.

"Jump for it-OOF!" Ichigo held his stomach where Rukia had elbowed him. "Thats not fair."

Rukia took the phone from his hands and stuck her tongue out. "You're not ordering pizza, you are leaving."

Ichigo sat down on her stool. "I can't move. I'm injured. I think..I better lie down." He walked over to the couch and lowered himself down. "I can see the light.."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Really? Are you serious?"

"Rukia...I'm getting cold. I think..if you agree to go on a date with me, I might..make it." He closed his eyes.

Komamaru looked up at Rukia and pawed her leg. Rukia shook her head.

"No."

Ichigo sat up. "Aww c'mon! Why wont you go out with me?" He stretched his arms out on the top of her couch. "Am I too ugly? What you dont date ugly guys?"

"You're not ugly and you know you're not." Rukia said amused.

"Is it my hair?"

"No."

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"I have a boyfriend."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "That red-headed guy?"

"Yes."

Ichigo's face pinched up.

"What?" Rukia asked.

"What?"

"Why are you making that face?"

"What face?" Ichigo asked innocently.

"That face you just made when I said yes."

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Get out of my house."

"Okay okay..I'm sorry" Ichigo said.

Rukia walked over to her fridge to get a bottled water. She opened it while watching Ichigo who watched her with seductive eyes.

"Stop looking at me." Rukia said.

"Its hard when you're looking at me with those big eyes." Ichigo covered his eyes. "You're scaring me stop."

"My eyes are beautiful!" Rukia said.

"That they are." Ichigo said with a smile.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Stop it."

"What?"

"Stop complimenting me."

"I didnt compliment you, I simply agreed with what you said." Ichigo grinned. "Here, you try it... Im extremely goodlooking and I think we should go out."

Rukia smirked. "No."

Ichigo closed his eyes again. "Cause of death. Heartbreak. Time...now." He let his head fall to the side.

Komamaru climbed up onto the couched and licked Ichigos face leaving a trail of slimy drool. Ichigo pushed the dog off. "No! Down boy!" Komamaru threw his giant paw onto Ichigo's shoulder. "Hey!" Rukia cracked up laughing. She fell to the ground holding her sides. Ichigo shoved at the beast. "Down!" Komamaru slammed his paw down onto Ichigo's crotch. "Fuck!" He cried.

Rukia laughing seized. "Ichigo!?"

"Ugh, Get..him..off me!"

"Baby! Off!" Rukia commanded. Komamaru listened and hopped off Ichigo allowing his back hinds to kick into Ichigos hips.

"Ughhh!" Ichigo rolled onto his side holding his crotch and panting.

"Ichigo?!" Rukia ran to his side. "Are you okay?!"

He nodded. "I'll..be..fine." He brought his hand up to his mouth and bit his knuckle. "Fuck..fucking shit." He sat up and squeezed his eyes shut. "How much does he weigh?"

"Ninty-four pounds.."

Ichigo groaned. "He stepped on me.."

Rukia rubbed Ichigos leg. "Do you need ice?" Ichigo nodded. "Okay hang on!"

* * *

Rukia sat across from Ichigo biting her nails. Komamaru sat at his feet with his head against his shoes.

Ichigo looked back at Rukia with the Ice between his legs. A smile began to form.

"I'm hungry."

"Too bad."

"Your dog stepped my crotch, and you're not even gonna feed me?"

Rukia smiled. "No."

"Wow.." Ichigo adjusted the ice and winced in pain. "Well then, how about we have a nice conversation."

"About."

"You going out with me." Ichigo smiled.

Rukia stood up and watched into the kitchen. She picked up her phone and glared at Ichigo. "Hello, hi..can I order a large pepperoni pizza. Just tell them its Rukia. Okay, bye." She placed her phone on the table. "Happy?"

"Yes. But i still want to know why you wont give me a chance."

"I have a boyfriend."

"Hmm, well..lets pretend you don't." Rukia shook her head. "Well, if you have a boyfriend.. where is he?" Rukia crossed her arms. "Cause if you were my girlfriend, I would be with you twentyfour-seven." Ichigo smiled.

"Stop smiling."

"Why? Is my smile to hypnotizing?"

"Yes! Now stop!"

Ichigo chuckled. "So..why dont you come sit with me?"

"I'm good." Ichigo leaned his head back. "Ichigo, do you think Im pretty?"

Ichigo looked up at her ceiling. No cob webs surprisingly, she was so short he wondered how she managed to clean up there. "Yeah.." He looked back at her. "So, tell me..are you going to college?"

Rukia shook her head. "Not at the moment." Ichigo nodded. "Are you smart?"

Rukia shot him a disgusted look. "Excuse me?"

"What?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"An easy one."

"Yes, Im very smart."

Ichigo nodded. "So answer me this, what would you tell a girl, who is dating an asshole to get over him and move on?"

"What does that have to do with being smart? Thats just a general question." Ichigo just stared at her waiting for her answer. "I guess I would just tell her he is no good..I dont know. I would have to know whats happening in the situation."

Ichigo nodded. "I think I hear the pizza guy."

"What are yo-"

Knock Knock

Ichigo looked to the door and smiled. Rukia walked over to the door. She took the pizza, shut the door and brought the pizza to the coffee table.

"Here."

Ichigo looked at her. "How am I supposed to eat when I'm holding this ice in place?" Rukia shrugged. "You have to feed me."

"No!"

"Then you hold the ice in place and I'll eat."

Rukia walked over to Ichigo and sat beside him. "Which peice?" She opened the box.

"Doesnt matter." Ichigo closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

Rukia brought the piece of pizza to Ichigos mouth and let him bite down. He chewed and smiled. Rukia hand her own piece which she bit into. She chewed and looked at her dog. Two slices of pieces later, Ichigo finally spoked.

"Hey.."

"What?"

"You have something right there." Ichigo pointed at her chin.

"Where?" She wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Is it gone?"

Ichigo laughed. "No." He grabbed his napkin. "Lemme see." Rukia moved closed and Ichigo brought the napkin to her face. "Its right.." He leaned closer and caught her lips in his own. Her eyes widened and Ichigo gently pulled her closer by her waist. When he pulled away he used his thumb to wipe her lips. "Right here."

Rukia sat bug-eyed. Her mouth fell open a tiny bit. Rukia looked over at Ichigo and nodded. He smiled and grabbed her chin he leaned over to kiss her again. She returned his kiss and he felt his heart jump. He placed both hands on either sides of her hips and pulled her halfway onto his lap. Rukia pulled away and looked down at Ichigos crotch. He grinned and removed the ice from his lap. He resumed his heated kiss with Rukia.

"So," He said between kisses. "How about..that date?"

Rukia stopped her kisses and pushed off Ichigo. Her hand flew to her mouth, she knew she had made a mistake. "I'm sorry." She began walking off towards her bedroom

"Wait!" Ichigo followed her. "Rukia stop."

"Please leave Ichigo."

"C'mon Rukia." He grabbed her wrist. "Stop, look I shouldn't have kissed you."

Rukia looked at Ichigo. "Look Ichigo, It's not you.. it's me."

"Sure." Ichigo said wistfully.

"It is!"

"Thats not possible," Though in reality he knew it was. "How could it be your fault?"

"Because...I have a boyfriend and I can't be fooling around with another guy."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I thought I was just the pool boy."

Rukia crossed her arms. "Thats not fair."

"For who, you or me?"

Rukia looked up at Ichigo. "If I kiss you, will you leave?"

"Agree to go out with me on one date."

"No."

"Then im not leaving."

"Lets Neogotiate."

"Lets." Ichigo sat on her bed and smiled. "Go on one date with me, it doesnt even have to all fancy. We can go to Starbucks..or Subway. Something simple."

"Fine."

"Yeah?!" Ichigo said with a smile.

"Yeah."

"And I get a kiss goodnight." Rukia groaned. "And you have to walk me to my car." Rukia crossed her arms. "Deal?"

Rukia grabbed his hand. "Fine." She pulled him out of her room past the living room and out the front door. "You're a brat." Ichigo let her pull him outside to his car. She walked him over to the drivers side. "Happy."

"Very. But you're forgetting something."

Rukia looked up at Ichigo and grabbed his white button-up by the collar and pulled his down to kiss her. He smiled and held her by the waist. Finally she pulled away.

"Goodnight Ichigo."

He smiled. "Goodnight Rukia." He got into his car and made a U-turn to drive home. He passed one car on his way out of her street, but payed no attention to it or it's red headed driver.


	13. Forty-Five

Forty-Five...

Rukia walked toward her front door with a smile brewing on her face. She gently brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. Just as she reached for the door knob to enter her home, a loud screech pierced her ears. She cupped her ears and whipped around to see what had caused the dreadful noise.

Her eyes fixed onto Renji's car. His door opened and he stepped out. Rukia's smiled faded, but then returned.

"Renji!" She pranced down the steps to greet him. But was he got closer, the expression on his face became clearer. His eyes were pulled together and his fist was wrapped tightly around his car keys. The distance between them was getting smaller by the second eventually he towered over her. "Renji?"

His hand fell to her shoulder and slid up her neck. His jaw set. "Rukia." She nodded in response. He laughed softly under his breath before entangling his hand into her hair and clenching it tightly.

Rukia flinched in pain when Renji squeezed harder. "Renji!" Her hands flew behind her hand to pry his hand from her hair. "What are you doing?!"

He harshly pulled her head back allowing her to look directly at him. "You listen to me and you listen good." He twisted his hand in her hair causing it to wrap around his hold. "Why are you outside?"

"What?" She cried at the pain.

He pulled harder. "You heard me!" He whispered angrily. "What were you doing outside with that orange haired prick?" Rukia's eyes widened and her heart stopped. "I saw you.."

"I dont know what you talking."

Renji smirked in amusement. "Oh really." He pulled her closer and whispered even lower. "So now you're cheating on me huh?"

Rukia shook her head. "No I wou-"

"Shut the fuck up."

Rukia swallowed hard.

"You are going to go inside and wait for me. Okay." Renji released his grip on Rukia and turned away. "I'm going to go pay that prick a visit. When I get back were going to have some talking to do."

Rukia rubbed the back of her head and watched Renji. "What are you going to do?"

Renji reached behind his back under his jacket. "Dont worry what I'm going to do."

Rukia focused on something that Renji hand grabbed underneath his jacket. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was. "Renji.." He bought the piece to his side but didn't answer her. "Renji stop!" She grabbed his jacket and pulled. He turned around and pointed his Forty-Five to her face. Her eyes locked on the barrel.

Renji cocked his gun and held it steady. "When I get back, You had better be inside waiting for me." Renji pulled the gun away from Rukia face and walked toward his car. She watched him get in and drive away.

Swiftly she ran inside and dove onto the couch. "Where is it?!" She threw her pillows around the living room searching for her phone. "Dammit!" She dropped to the floor to look under the couch. "Shit!" Where was her phone?! Rukia stared at the cushions, the phone abyss. Her small hand dove into the darkness and finally she pulled out her lost phone. "Please pick up." She dialed and listened to the ringing.

* * *

**zzz...zzz...zzz...**

Ichigo held the wheel with one hand and dug into his pocket with the other. He pulled out his phone and answered. "Hello?"

**"Ichigo!?"**

"Rukia?" He smirked. "Couldnt get enough of me huh?"

**"Shut up! Where are you?!"**

"What?"

**"Where are you?!"**

"I'm driving down the mainstreet why?"

**"You need to get off the road!"**

"Why? Whats going on?"

**"Renji is coming for you!" Rukia bit her thumbnail in panick. "He has a gun!"**

Ichigo looked in his rearview mirror. "What are you talking about?"

**"Ichigo! Get off the road!" Rukia screamed.**

Ichigo tapped on the gas a bit. "What? No fuck him! I- " Ichigo glanced out the drivers' window. His eyes widened as he stared at a pair of headlights coming straight for him. The phone fell from his hand, he held on tight to the wheel and shut his eyes. He felt his heart stop and it hurt. It felt the same way as diving into water with your mouth open, the water fills your throat and it burns, then it goes into your nose and when you breathe it hurts. He felt all of that pain in one second.

Even though he stepped on the gas, he wasnt able to accelerate fast enough. The front of Renji's car mashed into the bed of the truck. The force was so powerful his truck in two full 360 spins. Headlights, tail lights, headlights, tail lights. When he finally stopped spinning his truck was facing the right direction in which he was originally going. He looked in the rearview mirror at Renji's car.

Renji raised his head from the steering wheel meeting Ichigos' eyes. Ichigo grinned before stepping hard on the pedal. He speed forward leaving Renji behind.

**"Ichigo?! Are you okay?!" Rukia cried.**

He reached over onto the passenger seat and picked up the phone. "Your psycho boyfriend just hit me!" He looked back to see Renji had wasted no time in following him. "Now he's following me again.."

**"Shit! Ichigo im so sorry."**

"Hey hey!" Ichigo made an immediate right turn. "Look I'll be fine. Where are you?"

**"Im at home."**

"Do me a favorite call Rangiku tell her to pick you up, bring you to my place and both of you just wait for me." Ichigo yanked the wheel left. "Okay?"

**"No Ichigo! I have to stay here."**

"Okay?!" Ichigo asked again.

**"Okay.." Rukia said softly.**

"Dont worry about me." Ichigo ended the call and tossed the phone onto the seat beside him. He looked back at Renji again. "You sonofabitch." He accelerated some more and dodged the cars along the street.

* * *

Rukia quickly explained to her friend what the situation was.

**"Where is he now?!" Rangiku asked.**

"I don't know, but he told me to tell you to come get me and bring me to his apartment."

**Rangiku slipped on her shoes and grabbed her coat. "I'm coming, get Komamura and a bag meet me outside." Rangiku grabbed her keys off the table. "Its going to be okay Rukia."**

"Komamura!" Rukia called to her furry companion. "Baby, go get your squeaky toy." Her dog ran off to the other room and Rukia ran to hers. She grabbed her wallet off the night table. "C'mon Komamura." Rukia ran to the front door and pulled it opened. "C'mon." Her dog followed her outside.

A few minutes later Rangiku pulled up. Rukia ran to the car and opened the door to get in. Komamura jumped into the backseat with his squeaky toy.

"Rukia." Rangiku looked over at her letting her golden hair whip along her face. "Is he a good kisser."

Rukia glared at Rangiku. "Are you serious?"

Rangiku stepped on the gas. "Dead serious."

* * *

Ichigo swerved through the streets, ran red lights, didn't stop at the stop signs, he even plowed through a fruit stand. And he was still alive! And some how Renji was still able to stay behind right behind him. He looked down at his gas meter which was less than half a tank.

"Shit." Ichigo took a deep breath. His best bet would be to brake-check him. "My car.." Ichigo sighed sadly. "I'm sorry." He stomped down on the break and his brakes screamed as he came to a hault. He braced himself for what was yet to come. As soon Renji smacked the back of his truck Ichigo was jerked forward and yanked back by his seatbelt. He coughed hard.

"My car." He groaned in pain. "My stupid expensive car." Ichigo rolled down his window to get fresh air. The night breeze flew over his sweaty forehead and he sighed.

_Click_

Ichigo closed his eyes. "Crap.." He mumbled. He let his head fall to the side of the headrest to the window. Renji stood on the outside of the car with his gun cocked and pointing straight at Ichigo's face. "Dammit."

Renji laughed. "Get out of the truck."

It was Ichigo's turn to laugh. "Fuck you."

Renji pressed the gun to Ichigo's temple. "What was that?"

"I said I was getting out of the car." Ichigo opened his door and stepped out of the car.

Renji pulled the gun away and uncocked it. "So, you're the little prick Rukia is screwing behind my back huh?"

Ichigo blinked and slowly turned around. "Are you talking to me?" Renji raised the gun again. "Hey, woah..okay.."

"So..tell me, before I splatter your brains all over the hood of your truck, whats up with you and Rukia?" Renji asked accusingly.

"Nothing." Ichigo said through his teeth.

Renji grabbed Ichigo's shirt. "Dont fuck with me you little punk."

"Okay! Damn, let go..and I'll explain everything." Renji released Ichigos collar. "Okay...Okay." He ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I-" Ichigo made a fist and punched Renji once in the nose.

"Fuck!" Renji dropped the gun and held his nose. Blood ran over his hands.

Ichigo bit his fist. "Fuck that hurt." He stood there for a moment and watched Renji agonized in pain. Then it occurred to him. Why wasnt he trying to get away? This man was trying to kill him! "Hey." Renji turned to Ichigo. "I'm sorry." He punched him again in the same spot. "Fuck!" Ichigo jumped into his truck and began driving off again.

Renji held his nose in pain. "Little bastard!"

Ichigo picked up his phone again to call Rukia.

* * *

Rangiku stood outside of Ichigo's apartment. "Look I don't have a key alright!"

Rukia shook her head. "How do you even know where he lives?!"

Rangiku crossed her arms. "I'm not going to talk to you if you're going to yell at me."

Rukia glared. "My phone is buzzing.."

"Answer it."

"I am!" Rukia turned away. "Hello?"

**"Rukia! Hey, let me talk to Ran."**

Rukia handed the phone over to her friend. "Its Ichigo."

Rangiku took the phone. "Ichi-boo are you okay?"

**"I'm fine, look are you at my apartment?"**

"Yeah but I don't have a key.."

**"I know, look in the planter.." Ichigo paused. "Do you see a rock?"**

Rangiku picked up the rock. "Yeah, I got it."

**"Okay, now use it to break the window."**

"What?! I'm not going to break your window."

**"I do it all the time. Just do it, climb in and let Rukia in. Okay? Okay bye."**

* * *

Ichigo walked inside the small breakfeast diner. He scanned the booths until he found the one person he was looking for.

"Hey!" He called out.

Senna turned around. "Yes sir can I help you?" She turned to Ichigo with wide eyes. "Ichigo?"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to the kitchen. He saw Renji pull alongside his car through the window. He shoved Senna in the kitchen.

"What is your problem Ichigo!"

Ichigo covered her mouth. "Shhh.." Senna tried her best to slap the lights out of him, but he caught both wrist in one hand. "Stop it! Shut up and listen to me." Senna rolled her eyes, but gave him attention. "A man is going to walk in here with a gun. He is going to ask for me. YOU don't know where I am. I did not come in here. And your going to find a place for me to hide, right now."

Senna leaned back to look at the parking lot for this man Ichigo spoke. She looked back at Ichigo and shook her head saying no. "Mmm!"

"Shhh!" Ichigo looked around. "I'm going to uncover your mouth. Dont say anything." He let his hand fall. "Senna.."

She swallowed and whispered. "Go to the freezer and sit in there...I'll come get you when..wait what does this man look like?"

"ICHIGO! YOU LITTLE FUCK I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!" Renji shouted.

Senna covered Ichigo's mouth. "Get in the freezer." She shoved Ichigo to the huge metal door. She turned around and inhaled deeply before walking out of the kitchen.

Ichigo bit his lip then pulled open the freezer door and walked in. He sat down on the floor and sighed.

* * *

Senna walked out to greet the maniac shouting.

"Hello Sir, can I help you?" She asked sweetly.

Renji turned to her with his gun in hand. "Where is Ichigo?"

"I'm sorry, no one here is named Ichigo." Renji brought his gun up to her. She looked at the piece of metal and closed her eyes in fear. "Sir, please put that away."

Renji walked toward Senna irritated. "Look tell me where Ichigo is and no one gets hurt." He placed the gun directly under her jaw. "Or I'll blow you're fucking head off."

Senna stared at Renji. "Do it."

"What?"

"I said do it." She put the gun in her mouth anticipating the worst. For a short second she wondered what it would feel like to be shot in the mouth. Would she even feel it? Would she even here the bang of the gun? She closed her eyes.

Renji stared at the girl in shock. He pulled the gun out of her mouth. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Senna shook. "What?" She squeezed her hand so her nails dug into her palm. "You're not gonna do it?"

Renji looked at her in disbelief. "What the hell?!" Renji held the gun up to her face. "This is real.."

"No shit Sherlock, why would a criminal carry around a fake gun?" She mocked.

Renji looked at her dumbfounded. He lowered the gun and turned away almost forgetting he was looking for Ichigo. "You're not scared.."

Senna shook her head. "No.." In truth she was frightened.

Renji turned away and walked out of the diner. Senna watched him drive away and her knees felt weak. The citizens in the diner said nothing. She walked to the back of the kitchen to the freezer and pulled the door open. Ichigo was sitting against the wall looking through his phone.

"Senna?"

Senna smiled softly and held onto the wall. "Ichigo..." She turned away and gaged. Ichigo stood up and ran to her side. Senna held onto the wall and vomited. Ichigo held her upright as she shook.

"Senna, here.." Ichigo pulled her to the bathroom as she cried and held her stomach. "Its okay..." He rubbed her back and listened to her spit up into the toilet. "Thank you Senna.."

"Ichigo, I'm sorry.." She whimpered.

"For?"

Senna looked at him and wiped her mouth. "For treating you the way I did when we were... um.. "

Ichigo nodded. "It's okay Senna." He stood up. "Thank you, but..I have to go."

Senna nodded. "Be careful Ichigo."

He smiled. "Always am." He walked out of the kitchen then silently walked over to his truck. Renji was no where insight. He got in and began driving to his apartment. Occasionally he looked around for Renji's car. Thankfully he never saw it. When he pulled up to his apartment he shut off the engine and put his head in his hands. He felt something boil in his stomach. It was a mixture of anger and fear. He had a gun pointed at his face for god sake!

Ichigo pulled out his phone and called Rangiku.

**"Ichi-boo?! Are you okay? Where are you?"**

He listened to the sound of her voice. "Ran..I-.." His voice cracked a bit.

**Rangiku ran to the window to peak outside. She watched Ichigo sit in his truck. "Whats wrong Ichigo?"**

His eyes watered. "Can you come outside?"

**"Yeah, okay yeah.." **

"Alone."

**Rangiku looked at Rukia who was watching her quietly. "Yeah. I'll be right there." She hung up and handed the phone to Rukia. "I'm going outside for a minute. Stay here and ..yeah. Just stay here."She stood up and ran to the door.**

Rangiku ran down the steps to greet Ichigo. She walked up to his window.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo opened the door and stepped out of his truck. "Rangiku..."

"Yeah?"

Ichigo wiped tears from his eyes. "Look what happened to my car!"

Rangiku smiled. "I'm sorry ichi-boo." She pulled Ichigo into a hug. "I'm sorry..."

"My beautiful truck!" He cried.

From inside the apartment, Rukia watched Ichigo hug her best friend and cry. She was slightly annoyed. Since when did they become such good friends? How did he even have her number? Rukia leaned against the wall and glared at them.


	14. Who are you

Who are you...

Ichigo buried his face in Rangiku's soft hair until his breathing calmed. He pulled away and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He leaned against his truck and shoved his hands in his pockets. "My heart is still racing.."

Rangiku looked at Ichigo and pointed. "Does that hurt?"

"What?" Ichigo looked down at his chest, a patch of blood had formed on his left shoulder and it had bled through his white button up. "Oh.."

"Oh? Thats all you have to say?!" Rangiku grazed his covered wound with her fingertips.

"Ow!" Ichigo whined. "Dont do that! Whats wrong with you?!" He pulled at the collar of his shirt to take a better look at his laceration. "Oh shit.."

"Is it bad?" She asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "No.."

Rangiku frowned. "C'mon.." She grabbed Ichigos hand and pulled him up the steps to his apartment. "Before we go in, I want to say im sorry for...everything that happened tonight."

Ichigo pulled opened the door. "It's okay.."

Together they walked inside. Rangiku walked Ichigo over to the couch and forced his to sit down. "I'll be right back. We have to clean that.." She walked away to the bathroom to get a medical kit she had seen while searching through his cabinets. Ichigo began unbuttoning his shirt but then stopped. He looked up at Rukia who was standing by the window still. Her eyes were wide.

"Are you okay?" She said softly. Ichigo nodded and she walked over to him. "How did that happen?"

"I dont know.."

Rukia bit her bottom lip and reached out to touch it. "Does it hurt?" Ichigo nodded so she pulled back her hand. "I'm sorry."

Rangiku came back with alcohol in one hand and the medical kit in the other. "Ichigo lets go to your room, then after Im done, you can just go to sleep." Ichigo looked at Rukia then nodded and stood up. "Rukia come with us." Ichigo walked to his room and sat on his bed. Rangiku and Rukia followed.

"Do I take my shirt off?" He asked.

"No Ichigo leave it on.." Rangiku said sarcastically.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and began to unbutton his shirt, he slipped his arms out and waited. Rangiku eyes widened. "Oh shit..." She knelt in front of Ichigo with the alcohol and a towel. "How did this happened?"

Ichigo looked at his chest. Along with the cut on his shoulder, a long red line ran diagonally across his chest to his right hip. "What the.." He applied pressure to the red areas and flinched. The longer he stared at his reflection the harder he thought. Where did he even get this from?

Rangiku leaned against the door. "It kinda looks like a rope burn."

Ichigo turned to her. "Yeah, I guess it does huh..." He grinned. "Hurts like a bitch though." Ichigo laughed a bit. "You know what it's from?"

"What?"

"My seatbelt."

Rangiku rolled her eyes. "How, aren't those things supposed to protect people?"

Ichigo shrugged. "In theory,yes.. majority of the time, yes.. occasionally, no." He took the alcohol from her hands and poured in it the towel. "Think about it, my seatbelt goes left to right diagonally, and when that asshole Renji hit me from behind I remember like...jerking forward and back. The seat belt must've cut me and I guess it gave me this burn mark." He placed the soaked towel on his shoulder. "Mmm!" He shut his eyes in pain.

"Sit on the bed and I'll clean that."

Ichigo walked out to the bed and sat down. Rukia stood on the opposite side of the room with a scared look on her face and her arms at her side. Rangiku sat on her knees in between Ichigo's legs and began cleaning the smeared blood around his cut.

"Rangiku, do you need help?" Rukia finally asked.

"No...but can you clean Ichigo's shirt? That blood will stain it." Rangiku focused on Ichigo trying hard not to hurt the tender area. When Rangiku realized Rukia hadn't moved she turned to her friend annoyed. "Ru ki a" She said through her teeth in syllables.

Rukia's face turned a slight red. "Fine." As she walked past Ichigo she snatched up his shirt and walked to the bathroom. She plugged the sink letting it fill with water so she could soak the shirt.

Ichigo watched her leave. "Whats her problem?"

Rangiku shook her head. "I don't know..Am i hurting you?"

"No."

Rangiku nodded. "Okay. I can't do much for that seatbelt burn..but," She opened up a package that contained a large cotton band-aid. "I can cover this cut." After covering the wound she used medical tape to hold it in place. "You're all set."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you.." Rangiku said sincerely.

Ichigo smiled and Rangiku and she returned it.

"His shirt is clean."

Ichigo and Rangiku's head whipped toward the sound of Rukia's voice. Ichigo cleared his throat, Rangiku stood up and walked across the room. Rukia glared at her accusingly. Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Um, thanks.."

The room grew silent. Shifty eyes scanned the room while innocent eyes looked up at the ceiling. Ichigo finally broke the ice.

"So.. um..you ladies are welcome to stay here...I will sleep on the couch." He grabbed his pillow. "...Okay then." He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Once Ichigo was gone Rukia turned to Rangiku.

"What are you doing?"

Rangiku looked around. "Me?"

"No the table. Yes you!" She whispered angrily.

"I'm not doing anything.."

Rukia sat on the bed. "So when did you guys become "best friends"... " She used her fingers to make air quotations.

Rangiku rolled her eyes. "What are you trying to imply Rukia?"

Rukia crossed her arms. "Do you like Ichigo?"

Rangiku stared hard at Rukia. "I like the kind of person he is, but I don't like him."

Rukia scoffed. "So I take it you do like him."

"No." She replied annoyed. "What would it even matter if I did? Which I don't."

"It wouldn't."

"Then why are you acting all bitchy?"

Rukia put her hands on her hips. "I just want to know why you have a sudden interest in Ichigo?"

"I don't."

Rukia crossed her arms. "You're lying to me."

"I'm not!" Rangiku shouted. "What is your problem?!"

"Nothing!"

"Obviously there is!"

"NO!" Rukia shouted back. "I just want to know what makes him so fascinating to you!"

Rangiku plopped herself down on Ichigo's bed. "You want to know?!" Rukia nodded and Rangiku opened her mouth to tell her. But as she did was about to explain herself, she began thinking. Rukia was her best friend, if she told her that she had revealed her past to Ichigo, Rukia would feel betrayed. Rangiku closed her mouth. "You want to know what makes him so fascinating..." She scooted herself back on Ichigos bed and leaded against the headboard. "Why don't you sit down with him and find out."

Rukia crossed her arms. "Really..."

Rangiku brought her knees up to her chest. "Did I stutter?" Rukia turned red and turned for the door to exit the bedroom. "Dont let the door hit you on the way out." Rukia grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. "Dont forget who just went on a car chase across town for you"

Rukia turned to Rangiku before leaving the door and slamming it closed. Rukia sat herself against the door and hugged her legs. The hallway was dark and empty, and for the first time in three years she didn't want to be alone.

"Hey beautiful.."

Rukia looked ahead to the end of the hallway thinking she heard some faint whisper. She listened carefully.

"I'm not whispering, you're whispering."

Rukia brought her knees to the ground and slowly crawled her way to the end of the hallway. She listened to the sound of Ichigo's voice.

"I'm fine, look..is dad home?" There was a small pause. "Oh..umm I'll go visit soon. I just have a few things to take care of first." Another pause. "Goodnight Yuzu, Goodnight Karin. I love you too..bye." Ichigo smiled.

Rukia pushed herself up off the floor gently but the floorboards still cried under the pressure. She bit her lip hoping Ichigo had not heard. But of course, he did.

"Hello?" Rukia froze. Ichigo sat up and looked around. He stood up and softly crept toward the hallway. He turned the corner and walked into Rukia. "Woah!" Rukia jumped back as did Ichigo. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. "What are you doing?"

Rukia held her beating heart. "I'm sorry, I was...um.."

"Eavesdropping."

"No..um..yes."

Ichigo nodded.. "Is there something you need?"

Rukia shook her head. "No.."

"So, you're just creeping around in the middle of the night?" Ichigo teased. Rukia shook her head again. "So..um.." Ichigo walked back to the couch and sat down.

"Ichigo.."

"Yeah?"

Rukia walked over and sat beside him. "Can I ask you something?" Ichigo smiled his perfect smile. "What happened after I called you?"

"Why.."

"Cause I want to know."

Ichigo leaned back and crossed his arms. "Well.. Umm..Renji hit me, then he came to my window, held a gun to my face, then he had me get out. I got out, after a little talking I punched him, which by the way if you have ever punched someone on the bridge of the nose you would know how much it hurts. Anyway, I drove to a place and hid, then I came here."

"Oh.."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "Oh? You sound disappointed.." Rukia turned away. "So, can I at least get a thank you?"

"Thank you."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and stood up. "Can I ask you something?" He didn't wait for her answer. "Who are you?"

Rukia looked up at him confused. "Who am I?"

"Yeah, who are you. Because all I see when I look at you is a pretty face with no brain."

Rukia pulled her eyes together. "Whats that supposed to mean?"

"It means what I said." Rukia stared up at Ichigo and chewed on her lower lip.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

"Thats your name. A name is just a name. I want to know who you really are."

Rukia looked away. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me Who Rukia Kuchiki is.."

Rukia's eyes watered. "I don't know what you're asking."

"It's so simple!" He shouted. "Who are you?! I don't know who you are so tell me!"

Rukia jumped back as he shouted at her. "Thats not an easy question!"

"Yes it is!" He argued.

"Well then fine! You answer it! Who are you?!"

He looked at her with a smirk. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm twenty years old. I have two sisters named Karin and Yuzu. I go to college, I help my dad at the medical clinic and I clean pools. I have no friends and I live alone." He paused. "Thats who I am." He looked at her with serious eyes. "Now who are you?"

Rukia stood up abruptly and began walking away.

"Hey!" Ichigo grabbed her arm.

"Let go!" She screamed. "Dont touch me!"

"Answer me!"

Rukia tried to pulled free of his grip. "Let go!"

"Rukia!" He squeezed her wrist harder.

"I don't know who I am!" She screamed back. "Is that what you want to hear?!" Ichigo loosened his grip and let Rukia pull free. "Huh!?" Tears ran down her cheeks. "You don't understand what its like to not have anyone!" She wiped her face with the palm of her hand.

"I don't know what its like to not have anyone?" He approached her with a scowl. "You gonna stand there and tell me I don't know what its like to be alone!?"

"Yeah! My sister died! She was my only family! My brother-in-law moved away because he couldn't look at my face and see me! I live alone! I only have Renji!"

"Atleast you had someone!" He shouted back.

"You have a whole damn family! They didn't leave you!"

"No they didn't! I left them!" Rukia backed up until she hit the wall.

"You're stupid!"

"How am I stupid?!" He snapped. "Your stupid!"

"You left your family! You made that choice!"

Ichigo hit the wall with his fist. "Yeah it was my choice! But that didn't make it any easier! It hurt even more! I went to a private school for four goddamn years! I took the best classes I could and I came back home and went to college! Im working two jobs to help my family! You don't think I just wanted to quit! I'm just a kid! But at least I have my damn head straight! I know who I am. Whats your deal?!"

"I had no one." She said through her teeth.

"Bullshit! You had Rangiku!"

Rukia shook her head. "No, she doesn't understand! You don't understand!"

"Then explain it to me!" Rukia shoved Ichigo away. "Why are you pushing everyone away?!"

"Im not!"

"Yes you are! You pushed Rangiku away and she was your best friend! You don't even know me and you're pushing me away!" He looked down at her and frowned. "Why are you even here?"

"You told me to come here."

"I know I did. But why are you here? Now I can bet Renji caught us in the act of that kiss, threatened you and came after me." Rukia looked into his caramel eyes but said nothing. "When you said, you had to stay at your home, it was because he told you to, didn't he?" Rukia's eyes grew watery again. "Didnt he?!"

"What does it matter?!"

Ichigo shook his head. "It matters to me!"

"Why?!"

"Because!" He took a deep breath. "Because I have sisters, and if someone was treating them the way Renji was treating you I would kill them. I'm here for them. Who is here for you?" Rukia's lower lip trembled. "I would hope my sisters have enough respect for themselves to know they deserve someone who wont treat them like shit!" Ichigo shook his head in disgust. "I look at you and I see a beautiful girl. But that's all I see. I don't know who you are. I don't know anything about you." Ichigo grabbed Rukia's shoulders. "Rukia..."

Rukia looked up at Ichigo. "I like to draw.." Her eyes watered. "I like to draw and I told my brother I couldn't go to law school because I wanted to draw. So he paid for me to go to an art institute. I like to read manga. I like to read and go to the park with my dog. I come home to an empty home even though my boyfriend lives with me. I go to work and I cry..." Her voices dropped to a whispered. "I cry because I don't know what I'm going to do with my life. I don't have time to draw anymore. I don't do any of the things I like because I'm to busy trying to keep Renji to stay with me." She felt her knees grow weak. "I cry because I don't know who I am without Renji."

Ichigo walked Rukia over to the couch and sat her down. "You don't know who you are now, but who were you before he came?"

Rukia shrugged. "I don't remember."

"You don't remember? Or you don't want to remember?"

Rukia placed her hands on top of Ichigos. "I don't want to remember."

"Why?"

"Because...because I changed. I dishonored my family, my sister. I don't want to remember who I was because I'll never be her again."

"You think you dishonored your family..." Rukia nodded. "How?"

"Because, Kuchiki's shouldnt down grade themselves to lowlifes! They are supposed to be strong, fighters and determined. I'm not..not anymore."

"Down grade to lowlifes? Like Renji?" She nodded again. "So..you brother..wouldnt approve of him?" Rukia released his hands and let them settle in her lap. "You know what I think?"

Rukia shook her head. "No..I don't."

Ichigo smiled. "I think, you think you don't deserve to live happy because you made a mistake so you're trying to punish yourself. I also think you are strong and you are a fighter, but your fighting for the wrong thing." Ichigo stood up and walked into the kitchen, a minute later he returned with two waters. "Here." He handed her the water then took a seat beside her again. "You are fighting happiness. You are fighting for what you already have and you think that's all you deserve because you dishonored your family." Ichigo took a sip from his water. "You should be fighting for what you don't have."

Rukia held the water bottle in her hands. "In theory that sounds right, but in reality, it's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"Because..I don't know how to be happy. I don't remember the last time I was truly happy." She sighed. "When I'm with Renji, I feel like..he needs me and that makes me feel something..but I don't know what."

"So you like to feel needed?"

"What?"

"You just said you like to feel needed. So you like the thought of someone depending on you, and the only way someone can depend on you is if you're strong enough to support both of you. Right?"

"I guess..?"

"So you like the feeling of helping someone, and you are so determined to help Renji, that you put aside your wants and needs for him." Ichigo watched as Rukia nodded in agreement and he grinned. "You told me you were a secretary right?"

Rukia's eyes grew. "You remember that?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Rukia didn't answer. "So what do you do as a secretary?"

"Umm, I file for Mr. Ishida, I talk to clients, I arrange his calendar and set up appointments, when we go to conferences I remind him on who is who, I keep him updated with his clients, I even do personal errands for him."

Ichigo nodded. "So, what do you think would happen if you stopped doing all those things?"

"What kind of question is that?" She asked. "The business would collapse! Do you know how hard it is to plan appointments? If Mr. Ishida didn't have me around, he would be buried in a mountain of angry clients!" She smiled. "The business can't really function if I'm not there to keep in organized."

Ichigo smiled to himself when he heard the proudness in her voice. "I see. So basically, you keep him in business."

"Yeah." She blushed. "Well..no, I think I went a little overboard on that. I do do all those things, but he managed fine before I came, I just run the extra mile to make his day of work easier. He has a son about our age, come time to leave, he is ready to go. So i stay and do any unfinished work."

"Why?"

"Because..I don't know."

"I think it's because you want him to go home to someone. You go home, and its empty. So you try to keep yourself occupied because subconsciously you don't want to go home and be alone. You're working two jobs for no reason because your brother is paying for everything. But you would rather go to work, and feel like people depend on you because you can't handle the thought of being alone."

Ichigo watched Rukia chew on her lip. He was right. She knew he knew he was right.

"Rukia, If I gave you a hundred dollars what would you do?"

"I wouldn't take it."

"Why?"

"I don't like handouts. I didn't do anything to earn it."

Ichigo smiled. He had just confirmed all the things Rangiku had said about Rukia. "Why do you think Renji needs you?"

"Because, he is a nobody. He smokes, has tattoos, he has no job or any desire to get one. He doesn't know how to do anything."

Ichigo nodded. "Do you love him?"

"Yes." She answer surely.

"Why? Do you love him because he makes you feel needed? And when your sister died and you realized you couldn't control the things around did he let you control him? Is that why you can't let him go?"

"I can't control him."

"Why?"

"He hates that. He hated that I was so controlling, he hates that I try to change him."

"But yet he still gave you the satisfaction of being needed. Thats why you don't want to let him go, cause if you do, you don't know who you are and I bet you don't know because you think wanting to help someone is not who you are."

Rukia looked at the clock. It was close to one in the morning. Why was this night dragging on forever? Why was Ichigo asking her all these questions? She wasnt used to having so much attention, it made her twist in her seat.

"So I'm going to ask you again. Who are you?"

"I don't know."

Ichigo nodded. He knew she wouldn't get it. "I'll tell you who you are. You are Rukia Kuchiki, a beautiful smart girl who loves to draw and loves to help people. You care so much about honor that you have forgotten what it means to the individual. Honor is about family, but it's also about who you are, your past is who you are. You made a few mistakes in the present and you think you can't undo what has been done. You are determined to help people, you are strong enough to put up with someone who doesn't deserve a second of your time and you are a fighter for trying to do the right thing. And on top of all that. You feel you are alone, but what you're feeling is not loneliness, its called being independent. When one is independent sometimes they lose sight of what they were really trying to work for in the first place."

"You think that's who I am?" She asked.

"I don't think it's who you are. I know."

"How?"

Ichigo smiled. "You just told me so."

Rukia licked her bottom lip. "I did?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, I asked you questions and you gave me answers. All I did was look at the big picture in those answers."

Rukia looked at Ichigo. "I'm sorry Ichigo."

"Don't be sorry.."

"I've been on my own for what feels like forever. I forgot what it is like for someone to offer their help to me. I'm supposed to be a Kuchiki and Kuchiki's don't accept help from others. That's why I refused to let Rangiku help me." Her eyes teared up again. "I used to think I was special, that I did deserve to be happy. But when I.." She stopped unsure of her next words. "The first time I.." Tears fell slid down her cheeks on to her black leggings. Her hand came up to her mouth as she cried. " I.."

Ichigo scooted closer to Rukia. "You what?"

Rukia's eyes were puffy and her voice was low. "After I knew...I would never be happy."

"After what?"

Rukia covered her face. "I.."

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hands and pulled them away from her face. "Rukia talk to me."

"Love. Is supposed to be between people who love each other. Not people who need each other.." She wiped her face. "You don't... if you're not married." Her mouth hung open as she tried to find the right words that would complete her thought. "To do 'that' and not be married..." Her hands trembled in Ichigos'. "Its wrong. And I did.."

Ichigo was confused for a second. But soon the lightbulb clicked on in his head. "You and Renji..."

Rukia nodded. "Honor and respect come hand in hand, I didn't have enough respect for my family to honor them. If I did, then I never would have.."

Ichigo pulled Rukia closer to him so her head rested on his chest. "Rukia, its okay..."

"No, who would want damaged goods? Nobody!" She cried. "The most sacred part of me was wasted..."

"You're not damaged goods Rukia. Theres more to life than just sex. I'm sure your brother has told you that before. Your brother didn't marry your sister because she was going to put out. He married her because he loved her." He hugged Rukia tightly in his arms. "Love and sex are two completely different things. They are even in the same world."

Rukia brought her arms around Ichigo's waist. "It hurt...it was horrible." She whispered. "I gave up who I was for something I that in the end I hated."

Ichigo. "You didn't give up who you were. You only think that because you didn't follow the Kuchiki guide-book word for word. You are still Rukia Kuchiki, and just because you're not a vir- "He stopped himself. "It doesn't change who you are."

Rukia could heart Ichigo's heart beat through his chest. "What would you do if you found out the one you loved was with someone before you?"

Ichigo stopped rubbing her back. "I wouldn't care. Just because someone had her before me doesn't mean I love you anyless. I'm the one who gets to have you for the rest of my life."

Rukia listened to his change in words. She heard it, but did he? They didn't know each other, so how could they love eachother. Ichigo pulled Rukia away from his chest.

"Dont cry Rukia." He wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"Ichigo..."

"Yeah?"

Rukia chewed on her lip again.

"Dont do that."

"What?" She asked.

"Dont bite your lip."

"Why?"

Ichigo blushed. "Cause it's really attractive..."

"I like you Ichigo..."

Ichigo pulled Rukia into a passionate kiss. It was slow and soft. This was a dream. It had to be. He grinned thinking how in only movies things like this happened. Finally he pulled away.

"This is crazy.."

"Do you want me to leave?" Rukia asked.

"Huh? What? No!" Ichigo pulled her in for another kiss. "What I ment was..." He kissed her again. "Sometimes I feel like someone is just typing my life out on a computer..how did we go from screaming at each other, to this..." He smiled. "Its like a manga.."

Rukia smiled. "You are very weird Ichigo, no wonder you have no friends."

Ichigo smirked. "Shut up." He kissed her again and pulled her to lay beside him on the couch.


	15. Daddy Knows Best

Daddy Knows Best...

The morning daylight sunk into the apartment and upon Ichigo's face. His eyes fluttered opened and he squinted to adjust to the brightness. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, he was alone. It didn't surprise him after all, after his make-out session with Rukia he had told her she better spend the night in his bedroom with Rangiku. Ofcourse now, come the morning, he regretted it.

Ichigo sat back into the couch cushions not sure of what to do next. The day felt odd, He felt odd. Something wasnt right. Casually he slipped his hand into his pocket for his phone, what time was it? "Oh Shit!" He pushed off the couch and ran down the hallway. "Hey!" He threw the door open to his bedroom. "Up! Now! Out, I'm late for work!"

Rangiku sat up and looked at the clock. "Ichi-boo, it's barely seven-thirty."

"Yeah!" Ichigo threw open his closet door. "I need to get to work uhh, negative thirty minutes ago!" He grabbed blue scrubs and some Nikes off a shelf. "Shit!"

"Well, have a good day."

"What?!" Ichigo whipped around. "No, you're not staying here!"

"Well what is Rukia supposed to do?" Rangiku asked. She looked over at her friends sleeping form beside her.

Ichigo turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"Well...i have to get to work too. And she can't come to work with me, that's the first place Renji will look." Rangiku layed down comfortably and pulled the covers up to her chin. "She can't go home either." She closed her eyes.

Ichigo grabbed the corner of the blanket and yanked it off Rangiku. "What are you trying to say?" He held his breath fearing the next words she would speak.

"She has to go to work with you."

Ichigo shook his head. "She cant!"

"Why not?"

Ichigo pulled off his shirt and pulled the blue cotton top over his head. "Cause, my da- my boss is coming back from a business meeting. I can't have someone hanging around the clinic when he comes back."

"Why?"

"Cause! Do you know how much shit I will get for this?" Ichigo pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alot!"

Rangiku shook her head. "You're over reacting."

Ichigo crossed his arms. "This is very serious."

They had a long stare off, finally Rangiku cracked.

"Fine!" She turned to Rukia. "Honey Bunch.." She gently shook her. "Sweetie wake up."

Rukia covered her face with the pillow. "Go away."

"Sweetie, we have to go, Ichi-boo is late for work."

Rukia yawned and sat up, her hair was a wild mane and Ichigo couldn't help but smile. He looked down at the blue scrub bottoms in his hands, Rangiku did have a point. He sighed defeated.

"Alright, she can come to work with me."

"Hmm?" Rukia mumbled. "Where am I going?"

"To work with Ichigo." Rangiku kicked off the blankets. "C'mon, let's make you presentable." She grabbed Rukia's elbow and pulled her out of the bed. "Give us twenty minutes." They scurried into the bathroom and shut the door.

"I don't have twenty minutes!" Ichigo cried.

* * *

Ichigo scribbed down on his clipboard before his eyes slowly looked up to meet Rukia's. Quickly he looked back down. Again his eyes rose only to meet purple iris' staring back at him.

"Rukia!" Ichigo groaned. "Stop staring at me while I work."

She crossed her arms. "I'm sorry but im bored."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Well I apologize my queen, but I have a lot of work to do today." He turned away with a scowl and began walking off. Rukia leaned against the wall feeling bad she had irritated him. He looked over his shoulder at her pouting face. "Look, I'm sorry..my boss is coming back from a business thing and I don't know how he is going to react when he finds out I brought you here. Then" Ichigo dropped off the clipboard with the woman behind the front desk. "My sisters are coming, that's only going to fuel the fire."

Rukia followed Ichigo into one of the offices and listened to his ramble on. She bit her thumb nail as he dug furiously around in the desk in the middle of the room. The drawers were pulled open, slammed closed, pens jumped out of their places.

"What are you doing?" She finally asked.

Ichigo looked up at her but didn't answer immediately. "I'm..looking for aspirin." He pulled out a medium size clear bottle that contained small round white tablets. He shook the container until four tablets rolled into the palm of his hand.

Rukia raised an eyebrow noticing how shaky his hands were becoming. "Four?"

"One for my headache, one for the day, and two for my boss." In one swift movement his palm flew to him mouth, head tilted back and the pills were out of sight. Ichigo placed his hands on either side of the desk and closed his eyes trying to gather himself together.

"I'm no doctor, but I don't think your supposed to take so many at once."

Ichigo stood upright and sighed heavily.

Rinng Rinng...Rinng Rinng

Ichigo's hand shot over to the phone and he answered. "Hello, Doctor Kurosaki's office, how may I be of service today."

Rukia giggled. She liked that Ichigo was very professional, she had a soft spot for independent workers.

"Yes sir." Ichigo hung up the phone. He turned pale. "He's here."

"Who?" Rukia asked.

"My boss." Ichigo walked over to the window and peaked through the blinds. "Oh god." He turned around and ran a hand through his orange spikes. "Shit.. If he asked who you are, you're just a Friend. Emphasize the friend part."

"Okay?" Rukia followed Ichigo out of the small office. "If this is too much trouble, I can leave. Or I can always crash my car into a tree, then I would have a reason to be here." Ichigo's eyes widened with a horrified look. "I'm, I'm just kidding Ichigo."

They walked out into the waiting room. surprisingly it was empty. Karakura wasnt a big town, but you would think there would be someone in need of medical assistance. Rukia looked over at Ichigo who was holding a pen in his right hand and rapidly clicking it.

She wondered why he was so nervous about his boss. Was he really that intimidating?

The door opened and in walked a man. He was tall, slightly taller than Ichigo. He wore a black button up with tan trousers, in one hand he held a water bottle and in the other his white lab coat.

"Hey...dad." Ichigo said nervously. "How was your trip?"

Rukia's eyes widened. She looked at Ichigo then back to his father. Both had serious facial expression. It was obvious, they were related.

The man walked up to ichigo and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Ichigo.." He wrapped his arm around Ichigo's neck and squeezed. "I MISSED YOU SON!" Ichigo gasped and tried pulling his father's forearm away from his throat.

"Get off!" Ichigo elbowed his dad hard in the stomach freeing himself from the headlock he was in.

The man stumbled back but caught himself against a nearby wall. Rukia backed up when she saw the man raise his leg and forcefully send a kick into Ichigo's chest. Ichigo fell onto his back and groaned.

"Whats that Ichigo, 96 to 57? Another point to dad!" It wasnt until he was halfway into his victory dance when he finally realized Rukia's presence. "Oh, hello."

Rukia stared down at Ichigo who was bright red, most likely from embarrassment. "Hi..."

The man walked over to her. "I'm Doctor Kurosaki, but you can call me Isshin."

Rukia shook his hand. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

Isshin grinned at Ichigo and offered his hand to him. "This is my son, I'm sorry you had to witness his lack of ability to fight." Ichigo grabbed his dad's hand and was pulled to his feet. "Well, ma'am you are here rather early. What is troubling you today?"

Rukia looked at Ichigo then at her feet. "Um, nothing it bothering me...I'm, I'm uh.."

"She's my friend dad." Ichigo finally said.

Isshin looked at Ichigo. "A friend huh?" He turned back to Rukia and looked at her up and down, then he looked back at Ichigo. "Ichigo, a word please.." Isshin smiled at Rukia. "Give me a minute Miss Kuchiki." Isshin walked across the room with Ichigo. "So.."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "I didn't think you would mind if she was here..."

"A friend.."

Ichigo stared at his father's nose to avoid eye contact but allowing his father to feel like he was giving him full attention. "Just a friend."

Isshin looked over a Rukia who had sat herself down and folded her hands in her lap. "She's cute."

"I guess." Ichigo shrugged. "She's alright."

Isshin grinned. "So...I'm gone for a week and you not only make a friend, but you make a lady friend." He ruffled Ichigo's hair. "What's really going on here.."

Ichigo swatted his hand away. "Nothing! She just came by for the day."

"Mhmm." Isshin pulled on his white overcoat and smiled. "You're using protection right?"

"Dad!" Ichigo covered his face in embarrassment. "Can you not say that so loud!"

Isshin smiled. "Rukia?"

"Yes Doctor Kurosaki?" She answered politely.

"Would you like to meet some of our patients? Ichigo can give you the tour." Isshin winked at Ichigo. "He's good in action."

Ichigo turned red and glared at him. Rukia only smiled understanding the pun intended. "I would love a tour Doctor Kurosaki."

Isshin smiled. "Ofcourse, Ichigo you handle that. I'll be in the office waiting for my sweet babies to arrive."

"DAD!" Ichigo cried in disbelief. "Are you serious?!"

Isshin turned to Ichigo. "Why yes, didn't you say my lovely daughters were coming today..they are my babies after all." He walked over to his office and shot a flashy smile to Rukia. "Have fun."

Ichigo waited for the door to close before reaching into his pocket. "I'm sorry Rukia, he is an idiot!" He pulled out the bottle of aspirin and took two more.

"It's okay Ichigo, you don't need those."

He nodded. "Yes I do, trust me, with my family you are going to be needing these."

Rukia giggled. "I don't see why, your dad seems very nice."

"Sure, I guess you're going to need some scrubs."

* * *

Rukia followed Ichigo around the clinic. He showed her where the medicine was kept, he showed her the surgery room and all the equipment. He brought her to the nursery and even let her hold one of the babies. She followed him into another room that had filled beds. They walked over to an elderly gentleman in one of the beds.

"Hello ." Ichigo said and he offered the elderly man a cup of water. "How are you doing today?"

"Just wonderful son, how are you?"

"Great, this is my friend Rukia."

"A friend?" The old man smiled at Rukia and twisted his long white beard in his fingers. "A young lady like you is too good for this one." He gestured to Ichigo. "If I were sixty-five years younger."

"You wouldn't be in the hospital and she wouldn't have been born yet." Ichigo mumbled annoyed. "I'm going to go get some new sheets for you, Rukia stay and keep him company."

Rukia sat on the corner of the bed and smiled. "So..umm.."

"So you're just a friend of Ichigo's?"

She nodded. "Yes sir.." The old man nodded. "Why do you ask sir?"

"Well, I've been in this hospital a long time and I believe you are the first real person he has ever referred to as his friend." The old man coughed heavily and sighed.

"What do you mean, first real person?" She asked interested.

"Oh when he was a boy, he had a stuffed lion named Kon, that was his only friend."

"Oh.." She didn't know what to say to that. "Well..um, is he a good nurse?"

"Oh, he's the third best nurse in the clinic, even though he refuses to let me die." The old man pulled at his beard again. "His two sisters being the best ofcourse." The old man leaned forward. "Say, how did you two become friends?"

Rukia smiled. "Thats actually a funny story, he's my pool boy."

He chuckled. "Oh my!" They shared a laugh. "You smile a lot my dear."

"I do?"

He nodded. "I've never seen someone so happy to be around Ichigo.." He took a sip of his water. "Never seen Ichigo so happy to be here either." He paused. "Say, Rukia.. before I go and forget, you should ask Ichigo to tell you the story of the bunny he once saved."

"Okay..umm..where are you going?"

The old man looked at her with blank eyes. "Nurse!" He called. "Nurse!"

Ichigo rushed in with the new sheets. "I'm here Mister Yamamoto." Ichigo placed his hand on his shoulder. "Its okay, I'm here."

The old man looked at Rukia with frightened eyes. "Ichigo, how are you?"

"Great." Ichigo grabbed the mans hand and leaned down so he is eye level. "I need you to relax for me, okay?" Yamamoto nodded and pointed at Rukia. "Thats my friend Rukia. She's not going to hurt you...Do me a favor and take your Soul Pill.."

"Okay..A friend?" He twisted his long white beard in his fingers again. "A young lady like you is too good for this one. If I were sixty-five years younger."

Ichigo squeezed his hand. "I brought you new sheets, they have flames on them, just like you like."

"Ichigo, how are you?"

"I'm great." Ichigo looked over at Rukia who was eyeing the old man. "This is my friend Rukia.."

The old man smiled. "You should ask Ichigo about how he saved the bunny."

Rukia nodded slowly. "Okay?"

Yamamoto leaned back into his pillows as Ichigo changed the sheets of his bedding. "Son, I want to die.."

Ichigo exhaled. "Dont say that Yamamoto.." Ichigo placed the Soul Pill in the palm of the wrinkly hand. "I need you to take these..you will feel better."

"I will, Say, How are you today?"

Ichigo patted his fragile shoulder. "I'm great. Now if you need anything, don't forget to ask."

The old man smiled. "I wont." He looked at Rukia again. "Say, you should ask Ichigo how he saved the bunny.."

Rukia's eyes watered. "I will." She covered her mouth and turned away. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Rukia?" She turned around to face Ichigo. He frowned. "Are you okay?"

She looked at the old man. "Whats wrong with him? Why does he keep repeating everything?"

Ichigo sighed wiped the tears from her face. "He has Dementia.. He doesn't remember.. and what he does remember is from years ago."

Rukia frowned. "That's horrible."

Ichigo nodded. "He forgets alot..But dont let him scare you, he is very nice if you can get him to have a full conversation." Ichigo smiled. "C'mon, I'll take you to meet someone else."

Ichigo pulled Rukia away but she couldn't help but look at the man again. She wondered how life would be if your couldnt remember. She assumed it would be bad. The old man was looking at his flaming sheets with a smile.

The next man Ichigo brought her to see was much younger than Yamamoto, but he was still considered elderly. Rukia looked around at the men and women in medical beds, she momentarily wondered why they were there.

"Rukia.."

"Huh?"

Ichigo handed her small goggles and a cotton mask. "You might want to wear these for safety."

Rukia took the items. "Are you going to wear any?"

"No." He said with a smile.

Rukia frowned. She held the items in her hand and Ichigo waited for her to put them on. With a sigh she pulled the mask on and banded them behind her ears. Ichigo smiled again as they walked up to another man's bed.

"Good morning Ukitake." Ichigo grabbed his chart off the stand beside the bed. "How are we feeling this morning?"

The man smiled and folded his hands in his lap. "Wonderful, I think I'll be ready to leave any day now."

Ichigo placed the chart down after writing down a few things. "Hopefully." Ichigo turned to Rukia. "This is my friend Rukia."

Ukitake smiled. "Why hello." He stuck his hand out. "It's nice to meet you."

Rukia shook his hand. "The pleasure is mine."

Ukitake smiled. "So, a friend Ichigo?" The man wiggled his eyebrows. "I see.."

Ichigo grinned. "Just a friend..." Ukitake began chuckling which quickly turned into coughing. Ichigo rushed to his side and patted his back. "Hey, hey..relax." Ichigo reached over and grabbed a small paper cup off the table.

Ukitake coughed harshly into his palms. "I'm sorry Ichigo." He pulled his hand away from his mouth and Rukia's eyes widened when she saw blood splattered on his fist. "Oh dear.."

Ichigo used a cloth from his pocket to wipe away the blood. "I'm going to get you some water for your pills."

Ukitake nodded and coughed into the cloth. "Thank you." Sputters of blood flew onto his hospital gown and onto the bed comforter. He sighed sadly. "I'm sorry Rukia."

"No need to apologize." She pulled the face mask off her chin. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just a little Tuberculosis." He smiled as her face warped showing she was horrified. "So, youre Ichigo's friend hmm?" She nodded. "Hmm, I didn't know he had friends." Rukia was just about to comment on that note but he changed the subject. "You look very familiar.."

"I do?"

"Yes, do you have a sister?"

"Yes, but..she passed away about three years about."

Ukitake nodded. "Her named wouldnt have to be Hisana would it?"

Her mouth gaped open. "Yeah! Did you know her?"

"Yes, me and her husband were business partners for a long time. I recently retired so we no longer see each other. She was a dear. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Oh...You know my brother?" He tilted his head in confusion. "My Brother-in-law I mean, my sister always referred to him as a brother to me, she wanted to emphasize that he was family."

"Yes I do, He is very generous. He loved you and your sister very much." He paused. "to think I would see you here with Ichigo. He is a bright young man, and he can provide for you." He settled back in his bed. "I could die today and be happy knowing you are well off with him."

Rukia blushed.

"No one is dying today Ukitake." Ichigo said. Rukia jumped at the sound of Ichigo's voice. "And we aren't together, she's just a friend."

"Thats what they all say."

"Take your pills." Ichigo handed him water and small tablets.

"Yes sir.." He turned to Rukia. "You know you're getting old when you're the one taking orders from the young instead of giving them orders."

Rukia giggled.

"If you need anything, buzz me." Ichigo handed him the small clicker with a red button that was connected to the bed. "Im going to show Rukia around a bit more."

Ukitake nodded. "Will do, It was lovely to see you Rukia. You look just like your sister did when she was your age. And look at that, you have found a handsome young gent to spend the rest of your life with."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "What dont people understand by the word friend?" He grabbed Rukia's hand and walked her away. "Dont forget your pills." He called out.

"Wow, I didn't know he knew my family."

"He did?"

"Yeah!" Rukia looked down at their hands intertwined. "Umm.."

"Sorry.." He let go. "Well... what else do you want to see?" Ichigo frowned. "I don't think I have anything else to show you."

"I could go meet some patient again?"

"You could, but the rest are not My patients. They're my sisters' patients."

"Youre not allow to attend to them?"

"I am, just when I do, they get upset." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Rukia leaned against the wall. "Well...now what do we do?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know, I'm sorry if you're bored."

Rukia was about to say she wasnt bored, but in walked his dad so she keep her mouth shut.

"Ichigo.."

He turned to face his dad. "Yes dad?"

"I need your help real quick."

"Okay dad...umm.. what about Rukia?"

Isshin smiled. "Oh, Dont worry.." Isshin reached out to grab something behind the wall. "Rukia can talk with my lovely daughters." He placed his hands on their shoulders. "Go on my lovelies!" He gave them a little push so they hinted to walked out and greet Rukia. "Ichigo, I still need that help."

"Yes sir." Ichigo turned to Rukia. "Um, Ill be right back." He passed his sisters on the way to his father and they nearly hugged him lifeless.

After the men left Rukia looked back at the Kurosaki girls. They were adorable.

"Hello Miss Rukia." One said. "My name is Yuzu, and this is Karin." Karin waved.

"Hi.." She returned the wave.

Yuzu had brown hair that was held by low pigtails. Her eyes were big and brown, just like her brother. Rukia looked at Karin who had a more serious look on her face. A mini scowl. Her hair was black and to her chin with her hair parted in the middle. Her eyes were much darker than Yuzu's.

"Are you Ichigo's girlfriend?" Karin asked.

Yuzu turned to her twin. "Karin! You can't ask that! Ichi-nii doesn't like that."

Karin shrugged. "Oh well."

"Im not his girlfriend, Im just his friend." Rukia said with a happy tone.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Sure you are.."

"Karin! Be nice!" Yuzu cried.

Karin turned to her sister and whispered. "You remember the last the one don't you? You remember what she did to him.."

Yuzu nodded. "But, we don't even know her.." She whispered back. "Ichi-nii will be upset if we don't give her a chance. And how often does he call people his Friend." Karin's eyes shifted over to Rukia. "Karin, you heard what daddy said." Her sister nodded. "I'm sorry Miss Rukia." Yuzu said.

"It's alright."

"So you're his friend right?" Karin asked again. "How'd you guys meet?"

"I actually hired him to clean my pool, and he's a really nice boy. I like being his friend."

"Do you think he's cute?"

Yuzu turned to her sister. "Karin!"

"I just want to know. Dad said to get to know her..."

"Not like this!" She whined.

Rukia smiled. "I think he's a very nice boy. But I don't look at him like that."

Karin grinned and Yuzu frowned. "You know we're sixteen right? You can tell us, we wont tell him or the crazy old man."

"I mean, he's okay." Rukia said.

Karin raised her eyebrow. "Just okay?"

"Well, he his cute.."

"Just cute?" Yuzu asked.

Rukia chewed her bottom lip. "He's very handsome."

Karin smiled. "There you go." Her and Yuzu walked over to Rukia. "Well Our shift isn't until later, come talk to us in the back room." Yuzu grabbed Rukia's hand and pulled her through the clinic.

* * *

"Have a seat son."

Ichigo took a seat in front of his dad's desk. What was he going to say? Could he just hurry up and say it? What were his sisters saying to Rukia? Did Rukia like them? He paused, who didn't like his sisters? Everyone loved them, even the boys...which he frowned upon that thought.

"So Ichigo.." Isshin began. "This Rukia girl.."

"You don't like her?"

"No, I do...I just want to know a little more about her."

"Oh...um..why?"

Isshin sighed. "I'm just concerned, is that bad?"

"concerned about what?"

"Son, I just want to know who this girl is. She's very pretty."

"She's just a friend dad."

Isshin nodded. "Ichigo, how can I put this.." He thought for a minute. "I don't want her to be another Senna.."

"So that's what this is about..." Ichigo said annoyed.

"No it's not, It's about Rukia. But I want you to know, why I'm concerned"

"Senna wasnt that bad dad...I actually went to see her yesterday, she did me a favor."

"Ichigo, you shouldnt see her.."

"I'm not!" He groaned. "Look, she's not the same person... but were not talking about her. You said this was about Rukia, so let talk about Rukia."

"Well, I just wanna know who she is." He smiled.

"Well, she's nineteen. She lives alone in this house her brother-in-law is paying for. She's a misuse, and a secretary. I met her best friend Rangiku, she's a sweet girl. A little demanding, but you know she has a big heart. Rukia's very sweet. Her boyfriends a little bit of an asshole. Umm, she likes to draw.."

"Hold up, She has a boyfriend? Ichigo...I thought I taught you better."

"Dad! She's just a friend.."

Isshin sighed. "Son, handsome boys and pretty girls can't just be friends.."

Ichigo crossed his arms and scowled. "Yes we can."

"So tell me about her boyfriend."

"What makes you think I know about him?"

"Cause..I know you wouldn't fool around with a girl who had a boyfriend. You have morals. But you are, so something must be going on where you think you can help her."

"No one is 'fooling around' dad."

Isshin leaned back in his swivel chair. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Her boyfriend is..." He paused to think of the right word. "He's a prick, an asshole, a loser. He's scum dad."

"How bad?"

"Bad..."

"Abusive?"

He shrugged. "Not that she's told.. But he cheated on her and vandalized her house. Then he comes back and claims he was testing her. Which I think is complete bullshit! Her friend Rangiku kinda just told her all that has happened between them..."

"And?"

Ichigo sighed. "It broke my heart.." He looked up at his dad. "Then she asked me to help her..and I didn't want to."

"Why?"

"I havent really be around girls.. ever since Senna.. But, Rangiku told me to imagine my sisters in Rukia's place. Thats what got me." Isshin listened to his son. "I could only imagine someone treating my sisters like this. It really made me want to cry.."

"That bad?"

Ichigo nodded. "Dad, ...I would do anything to protect my sisters. I would go to hell and back for them. I know I cant protect them. But, no one can protect Rukia."

"Why not?"

"Her sister died three years ago, and her brother-in-law moved away for business. She's all alone dad. Except for her dickhead boyfriend. But he's hardly even there..She has a big heart dad. She just wants to help him. Thats why she's staying with him."

"Ichigo...I think you are doing the right thing. Trying to help her.. But know what you're getting yourself into. What happens if you help her, but then she becomes attached to you?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I mean, is that really a bad thing."

"Is it?"

"I don't think so? I like her company.. she's.. She's different... Like, I cant explain it."

"Son, If her boyfriend is that bad, why hasnt she told her brother-in-law?"

"I know honor is really big in her family. I think she's ashamed and embarrassed."

"I think she needs to tell her brother-in-law if something is going on."

Ichigo scratched the back on his head. "Well, Im not entirely sure about the whole story."

"Well, just watch out for her Ichigo. I know she's your friend, but remember, sometimes we forget to do the right thing when it comes to friends. So, ask yourself... if you're really her friend. Are you going to Help her, or just Stand beside her through this. They sound the same, but they are completely different."

"Okay dad."

"Daddy Knows Best."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Sure dad." Ichigo stood up to leave.

"Ichigo, why don't you stay a bit longer. Let Rukia talk to your sisters."

"I really should get back to work. I had a lot to do today, Yuzu and Karin will keep her company." Ichigo pushed in his chair as he made for the door. "Dad, umm..thanks.."

* * *

"Can I ask you both something?" The twins nodded. "Why dont people believe Ichigo when he say's I'm just his friend?"

Karin looked at Yuzu and frowned. "Well..After out mom died, Ichigo was a little lost. He had a hard time making friends as it was. Then he has ridiculous hair, so that made it even harder for him. But dad says that he was so scared something would happen to us that he was forced to grow up faster." Karin tucked her hair behind her ears. "Dad says that when Highschool came, it only got worse."

"Then Ichi-nii told daddy he wanted to go to a private school, He was gone for four years and we only saw him three times a year." Yuzu drew small circles on the table they were sitting at and sighed. "Sometimes at night, he would call us and tell us he missed us. That he wanted to come home, that it was too hard. I think he just needed someone to talk to."

"Then when he did come back, everything was fine. He worked hard for Mister Urahara, and he helped daddy run the clinic." Karin's face pinched up. "Then he met Senna."

"Who's Senna?" Rukia asked.

"That was his girlfriend." Yuzu answered.

"No, she was just some girl who used him." Karin corrected.

Yuzu sighed and looked at Rukia. "She was very rude to him."

"She used him for car rides, money.. One time, we went to the mall, and she found this red bow that she wanted. She told Ichigo to buy it and he told her no because she had a yellow one just like it." Karin made a fist. "That dumb bitch made the biggest scene! She stood on tables and laughed out loud, she ran through the stores, then! She stole the bow and got us kicked out of the mall!"

"She was really mean to him. He did everything she asked, then one day, he just got tired of it."

"He broke up with her?"

"Yeah, but he was depressed for a long time. She was the only girl who ever liked him, or gave him that kind of attention." Karin sighed. "But, after a while, he just got over her. He went back to his normal self. Now he's more sure of himself."

"Thats horrible. Ichigo is so sweet, how could someone do that to him?" Yuzu and Karin shrugged.

"You seem very nice Rukia...I can see why Ichigo would like you." Karin said.

"You're very pretty too. Ichi-nii likes short girls." Yuzu smiled. "Our daddy likes you too."

Rukia blushed. "Well, Im glad. I like you all very much too."

"I think you and Ichigo should go out on a date sometime." Karin said.

"Why?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Cause... dad says you would make a cute couple. And Daddy Knows Best."

Rukia smiled. "Umm..thank you."

* * *

**"Hello?"**

"Hello Byakuya, It's Isshin."

**"What do you need?"**

"Where are you?"

**"Im on a business trip, why?"**

"It seems my son has become friends with your sister-in-law Rukia, and from what he's told me...Lets say I think you need to come home."

**"What are you talking about? Is Rukia okay? What has your idiot son done to her?!"**

"He hasn't done anything to her. Just trust me Byakuya, Rukia needs you right now. I think you need to come home."

**There was a long pause. "Okay, I'll be home as soon as possible. Within the next two days."**

"Okay, Im sorry I had to call you on your trip."

**"Why didn't she call me herself?"**

"Thats a good question." Isshin hung up and sat back in his seat. "I think I'll take a nap." He propped his feet up and shut his eyes.


	16. You Can Stay Here

You Can Stay Here...

Rukia sat beside Yuzu and Karin while they showed her old family photos on their phones. Rukia watched carefully as they interacted with each other, occasionally finishing one another's sentence. She envied their sibling relationship. At one point in their conversation, Rukia had stopped listening to their family stories, she could no longer see the pictures in front of her eyes. She could only think of her nonexistent family. She didn't have anyone to sit down with, to look at old family pictures with, to eat dinner with. She didn't even have anyone to miss had they been away.

"Rukia?" Yuzu shook her gently.

"Hmm?" Rukia saw yuzu's lips move but she was so lost in thought she couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Rukia?" Karin shook her a bit harder.

"Huh?" Rukia finally asked.

"Your phone is ringing." Yuzu said.

Rukia reaching into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She smiled. "Excuse me." She stood up and walked across the room before answering the call.

"Hello?"

**"Hello Rukia."**

"Who's this?" She asked.

**"Who Is this." The voice corrected her. "You should speak properly on the phone."**

Rukia paused before realizing who was on the other end of the line. "Nii-sama?"

**"How are you Rukia?"**

"I'm good! How are you?" She sat down on the nearest chair, pulled her knees up to her chest and layed her head down on them. "How is business?"

**"It is fine. How is school?"**

Rukia scrunched her face. "Um...its good."

**"Good. Have you decided what you want to do as a career yet?"**

Rukia frowned. "Not exactly."

**Byakuya grunted. "You need to think about your future."**

"I know."

**"I have decided to come visit you. Give me your school schedule."**

"Ummm...I'm not in school right now. I'm on break.. Why are you coming to visit?"

**"You don't want me to?"**

"No! I mean, I do..but.. in three years, you've never visited me before."

**"I will be in Karakura town in two days."**

"Oh.. Okay Nii-sama...I will see you soon."

**"Goodbye."**

Rukia looked at her phone. She sighed sadly.

"Rukia? Is everything okay?" Yuzu asked.

"Yes. I have to go home." Rukia stood up and pushed in her chair. "Tell Ichigo I'm sorry I had to leave so soon. It was nice meeting you girls, you're both so lovely. Tell Mr. Kurosaki I said thank you for letting me spend the day here."

Rukia walked through the clinic and placed her folded scrubs on the counter. She pulled out her phone to check the time before pulling open the door to enter the waiting room and leave the building.

"Rukia?"

She slid her phone back into her pocket. She turned around.

Ichigo looked at her confused. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go home."

He frowned. "Why? I thought you were having a good time?"

"I was, I did. I just... I Have to go home."

"But why?" He asked sadly. "Cant you just stay a bit longer? I'll take you out for lunch."

Rukia shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Ichigo dramatically reached out and grabbed her hand. "Why?" He asked again. "Why do you need to go home all of a sudden?" He gently tugged her closer to him. "Just stay here with me."

Rukia frowned. "My brother-in-law is going to come visit me in two days. I have to go home and clean."

Ichigo held her hand tightly. "I don't think you should go back there alone. What if Renji is waiting for you?"

"I have to go Ichigo, that house isn't even mine. It has to be spotless for when my brother comes."

Ichigo released her hand. "Okay...but im coming with you."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not. I'm telling you I'm coming home with you." Ichigo took of his white lab coat. "Let me put this down then we can leave." He walked into the bank. Rukia debated whether she should make a run for it, but before she could come to a decision Ichigo walked through the doors again with a smile. "Ready?"

"Sure."

Rukia turned away to make her way to the door. Ichigo followed beside her, he pushed open the door for her and grinned. They walked past his beat down truck over to a black Challenger. Ichigo smiled.

"This isn't your car." Rukia said.

Ichigo held out the keys and let them jingle. "No...but I left a note."

"For?"

"So my dad knows I'm the one who took the car." He pulled open her door. "Ready?"

Rukia sat in the car and let Ichigo close her door. He walked around to the driver's side and sat in beside her. A wave of confidence washed out him. He looked at her cooly and pulled out a pair of Oakley glasses. He slipped them on and grinned. She chuckled and watched him turn on the car, the engine roared. His eyes stayed glued to her as he stepped on the gas and sharply maneuvered out of the parking lot.

Rukia smiled back at Ichigo as they zoomed through the streets narrowly missing other cars and pedestrians. Finally the pulled into her driveway and jerked to a stop. Ichigo shut the car off and looked at her with another wide grin.

"How was that?"

Rukia unbuckled herself then turned to Ichigo. "Dangerous."

He smiled. "Didnt even have to look at the road once."

She shook her head. "Stupid."

He pulled his glasses over his head. "Dont forget insane."

Rukia leaned in over the shifter. "I like dangerous, stupid and insane guys."

Ichigo grinned. "I can tell." He leaned in closer. "How about we take this inside."

"How about you clean my house."

"How about you date me?"

Rukia laughed and turned away pushing open her door. "Nice try."

They walked inside to be greeted by emptiness. The house was left in the same condition as it had been two days ago.

"Well...what do you need to fix?"

"ummm...for starters, that glass door, the windows, I need to do laundry, dishes, get rid of all that booze." Rukia answered.

Ichigo looked around. "Why is your brother-in-law coming to visit you?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm..okay then. It shouldnt take two days to get everything done, right?"

Rukia shrugged. "I don't know." She kicked off her shoes. "Well, I'm going to start the washer, then ill do the dishes and fold clothes."

"Okay, I'm going to call Urahara and see if I can replace your door and windows. Then I guess ill finish up the yard work."

"Okay, umm..theres water in the fridge, if you need anything ask."

Ichigo smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing..."

"Stop looking at me."

Ichigo's smiled grew bigger. "Im going to make the call."

Rukia walked into her laundry room and began separating her colors by color. Once the load was in the washer, she measured the required amount of soap for the load, pour it in and started it up. She walked into the living room where she gathered up the dishes and cups and carried them to the sink in the kitchen.

"Hey.." Ichigo walked to her side and pulled out from the kitchen drawer. "So i talked to Urahara, he said he can deliver the doors and windows tomorrow..." She rinsed soap off a plate and placed it in the basket to dry. "What else needs to be done?" He picked up the plate and began drying it.

"You don't have dry those, I can do it."

"I'm fully capable of drying dishes." He finished up and placed the plate on the counter.

"I know you are, but im saying you don't have to help me, Its my job to do the dishes."

"Your job?"

"Yeah.."

"That sounds rather sexist and demeaning to women."

Rukia ran a bowl under the water and placed it in the basket. "Never mind."

Ichigo took the bowl in his hands. "You know I read somewhere that in Europe, women are the providers in the family and men do the cooking and cleaning and taking car of kids... ad you know what?"

"What?"

Ichigo placed the bowl down. "The men get a lot of sex out of it."

Rukia looked up at Ichigo unamused. "What are you implying?"

He blushed. "Nothing...Im just running my mouth like usual." He mumbled.

After the dishes were washed, dried and put away they began dusting, sweeping and vacuuming around the house. Rukia was surprised how god Ichigo was at house work. After the house was cleaned to Rukia's likings, it came time to take the cleaning party to her bedroom.

"Dont make fun of my room okay." She said as the walked down the hall.

"I'm not going to make fun of your room."

"Yes you are." She grabbed the handle and took a deep breath.

She pushed open the door and walked in. Ichigo peeked in. Clothes were sprawled across the room, her bed wasnt made, there were posters on the walls, cardboard cutouts and art supplies scattered across the room in various places.

Rukia looked at Ichigo. "Its never like this..just.. I havent been in here for a while."

"It's like a fucking jungle."

"No it's not!" She cried and walked into the mess. "Be careful where you step."

"Im scared to go inthere, a lion might jump out of that pile of clothes."

"Shut up."

"Im just kidding Rukia." He stepped in and closed the door. "Alright, where do we start?"

"Umm..You gather all the art supplies, and becareful with them, Ill gather the clothes and make the bed."

Ichigo nodded and knelt down topick up a drawing pad off the floor. Rukia began picking up the clothes and seperating them into color cordinated piles. Ichigo moved around the room finding color pencils, markers, erasers and sharpies. Ichigo gathered a pile of loose papers from the corner of her room. He flipped through a few drawings.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He flipped over the pages. "I was just.."

"You can't look at those." She pushed off the ground and rushed over to him. "No one can look at these." She took them from his hands and ran them across her room and placed them on her dresser.

"I'm sorry.."

She turned away. "Its okay."

Ichigo busied himself trying to find any other art utensils. Rukia picked up a pile of clothes and walked out of her room. Ichigo watched her leave, then looked back at the loose papers she took from him. Curiosity overwhelmed him and he pushed off the floor and walked over to them again.

He flipped through them quickly, but not quick enough. He turned around only to see Rukia staring at him with a an open mouth.

"I'm sorry."

"What did i just say?!" She cried.

"I just wanted to look!"

She turned red from embarrassment and anger. "Get out!" She opened her door.

"No! I'm sorry Rukia!" He cried. "I wont do it again, I'm sorry."

She covered her face and turned away. Ichigo frowned.

"I'm sorry Rukia..." He wrapped his arms around her small figure and hugged her tightly. "I'm really sorry, I was just curious..."

"It's fine." She mumbled."

He squeezed her. "I wont do it again." Once he let her go she wiped her eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is."

He nodded. Why do you have so many One Direction posters in your room?"

Rukia shrugged. "I like them."

"They are kinda gay."

* * *

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted. "I'm sorry!" He banged on her front door with his fist. "Let me in!"

"We can't be friends!" She shouted from behind the door.

"I'm sorry!" He jiggled the door handle. "This isn't fair!" He placed his head against the door. "Rukia! I'll kick this damn door down!"

"Do it!"

"Is that a challenge?!"

"Yes!"

He clenched his fist. "God dammit rukia! I said im sorry!"

"No! You crossed a line!"

Ichigo groaned. "I'm sorry.. please.. let me in."

Silence

"Rukia, I didn't mean it!"

The door clicked and opened. Rukia crossed her arms. "They are not gay."

"No they're not."

"You will never insult them again."

"Never."

"Okay." She stepped aside and let Ichigo in. They walked back to her room and Ichigo raised an eyebrow to her posters. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"You're thinking it!"

Ichigo laughed. "Look at their hair! Their so skinny."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Alright, I'm sorry." He turned away. "Just explain why you have life-size cardboard cutouts of Adam Levine."

Rukia looked over to the cutout. "Is that a problem?"

"Well..no.. I just don't understand. Why him?"

"He's beautiful."

Ichigo shook his head. "No...Hes scrawny."

* * *

"Dammit Rukia!" Ichigo shouted. "This is bullshit!"

"How dare you insult Adam Levine!"

"I'm sorry!"

"No! Now your going to wait out there until I come get you."

"This is ridiculous!" He sat on her porch steps and leaned back on his elbows. "Fucking insane."

A few minutes later the door reopened and Ichigo scrambled to his feet. He walked past Rukia who shot him a glare. Ichigo walked into her room again and stopped.

"What now?" She asked annoyed.

Ichigo stared at her bed comforter. "Are you serious.."

"What?"

He walked over and pointed. "Are you serious?!" His eyes widened. "Is this..."

"If you insult it you're out."

He touched the blanket. "Is this a Doctor Who Police Box Bed set?!"

"Yeah..if you insult it I swear I'll-"

"Im stealing this from you."

"Excuse me?"

Ichigo pulled at the bed cover. "Im stealing it. You will never see this ever again."

"Hey!" Rukia jumped at Ichigo. "You can't take this! I didn't even know you liked Doctor Who... I like you a million times more now."

"I like you even more now too, if that's even possible."

Rukia pried his hands off her comforter. "You're not taking this." Ichigo crawled on her bed and hugged her pillows. "What are you doing?!"

"Nothing, just gonna rest my eyes a bit...are you sure you want to keep this?"

"Get out of my bed!" She shook him roughly.

"Alright!" He sat up. "This is so cool."

"Thanks, but I think we're done for the day. Everything is pretty clean, just a few more loads of laundry, then the windows and door and we should be good."

"Oh..Okay." He ran his hand along the fabric of the comforter. "So.. what happens after tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "Well... Your pool is fixed.. your house is clean.. you're not really gonna need me to come by anymore." He looked at her sadly. "Are we still gonna see each other?"

"We aren't 'Seeing' each other Ichigo."

"You know that is not what I meant."

Rukia chewed on her thumb nail. "I don't know."

He sighed frustrated. "Well who would know Rukia? Is there somebody I can call to answer that question?" He said sarcastically.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, 1-800-GoFuckYourself."

Ichigo scoffed. "I don't even know why I bother.." He mumbled.

"What was that?" She said annoyed.

"I said I Dont Know Why I Bother."

"Bother with what?"

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I don't know if you know this but, I like you. Why else would I be here, why would I let you and your friend and your dog crash at my place. I like you and I'm trying my best to be your friend but your making this very difficult. I don't know what Renji did to you, but I'm not him. So I don't know why im getting the short end of the stick, when I'm only try to nice to you."

Rukia crossed her arms and looked away. "I think you should leave."

"Why?"

"Cause I said so."

Ichigo frowned. "If we're not going to see each other after this just say so." Rukia didn't answer him. He sighed. "Just say you don't want me to come around anymore." Again she didn't answer. "Can you say something?"

Rukia turned back to him. "Are you hungry?"

"What?"

"Are you hungry? Im hungry...Do you want some pizza?"

"Sure?"

Rukia nodded. "Okay..." She walked out the door into the hallway.

"Rukia..."

"What?"

"If you want me to leave, I will." He walked over to the door and leaned against the frame.

"No...I want you to stay."

"Are you sure?"

She didn't answer him. After the pizza came and they had eaten and washed the dishes, the same question arose again. Ichigo frowned when she refused to answer him by changing the subject. No matter how he tried to work in the question to their conversation she would ignore it.

"I think I should leave."

"Oh..."

"Oh? What do you mean oh?"

"I mean...if you want to leave you can."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Well I don't want you to stay if you don't want to stay."

"What if I don't want to leave?"

She looked past him. "Well that's up to you."

He sighed. "Cant you just say I can stay if I want to?"

"You can."

"Well I want you to say it."

"Why?"

"Because... If i just stay, then its like im imposing, if you say I can stay then its like your inviting me."

There was awkward silence for a minute or two. And just as Ichigo was about to call it a night, Rukia spoke up.

"Ichigo, its late...and I don't want you to drive home this late at night. You Can Stay Here.."

He smiled. "Thanks Rukia."

She nodded. "You can sleep in my room...I'll sleep on the couch."

"What? This is your house, Im not gonna sleep in your bed and make you sleep on the couch."

"No its okay...I havent slept in there for a week...I can't.."

"Why?"

She shook her head. "I don't think I cant handle being in there without Renji."

"Oh..."

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand. "Well...How about you come with me?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" He began pulling her down the hallway. "I'm scared of the dark."

"You are?"

"No." He pulled her into her room and sat on her bed. "Clothes will stay on, and I get to hug you."

She laughed. "I don't think so."

"Please?" He patted the blanket. "Its a Tardis.." He smiled. She shook her head. "How about you under the covers and I lay on top? Does that work?"

Ichigo scooted back and settled down into the pillows. It took her a few seconds before she gathered up enough courage to sit down on the edge of the bed. Five minutes later she was able to scoot beside Ichigo. He smiled.

"Not so bad huh?"

"I guess.." She layed her head on Ichigo's shoulder and closed her eyes. Ichigo wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "Goodnight Ichigo."

"Goodnight Rukia."

* * *

**Hello my beautiful reviewers and readers! I think I owe you all a huge apology! I havent updated in forever! I know some may have forgotten I even exist! But I assure I havent vanished off the face of the earth! I want to thank all of you who have stuck by my side in my long absence, your guys are awesome and you all deserve a highfive :D or hug.. Anyway! Im sure your all wondering where I have been since my last update, well I shall tell you! Around July 4th,5th,6th I literally sat down in front of the tv and in those three days I developed a Walking Dead obsession! That show is crazy..I don't know why I denied myself of it for so long. Hmm then my awesome cousin gave me her Netflix account...Thats like giving Naruto an unlimited amount of Ramen. Then July 8th practice started up again:D woot woot and you know im all about the Cross Country life :D...the first week was alright, the second week I struggled so much mentally :( had to rethink a lot of things, get some advice from my coach.. yeah..I just had to get back into my runner's mode. Then it was my birthday!:D hooray! My birthday is the day after Ichigo's (if you're a true bleach fan you will know his birthday)...Just kidding :) hmmm what else..oh! I have developed fangirl-syndrome over Doctor Who... that show is amazing too... My love for One direction was kicked into overdrive when their newest song finally came out! But those reasons are good, but the reason above all is, I got huge writers block.. Im trying to connect this chapter to the next and I could not think of anything! Finally I came up with this..Im sorry if I have disappointed you /.\ ... but! You all are wonderful! So please review! I try to fix things based on what you all write so dont be afraid to review:D Thank you all! **


End file.
